The Webs We Weave
by LLockedOut
Summary: -SEQUEL UP: ONE MORE NIGHT- She thought he hated her. He treated her like the plague, and now mocks her at every chance he gets. Will Hylda, Goddess of Protection, be able to protect Loki and Asgard from the approaching darkness? Or is Loki already passed saving.
1. The Coronation and Jötunheim

**A/N: This is my first story, so please feel free to review and let me know that you think!**

**Also...**

**I don't own Loki or anyone else from the Thor universe**.

* * *

"Damn it!"

She cursed aloud as she raced through the deserted halls. Everyone was at the coronation, where she should be. Hylda's room was almost on the opposite side of the palace as the great hall. If she had just left when Sif had come to get her, she wouldn't be in this situation. Running in late to the prince's coronation, _That looks REAL classy, _she fumed. The smacking of her sandal's on the marble floor echoed loudly as she hiked her dress up a little higher as she quickened her pace. _Stupid gown_, she grumbled in her mind, _unpractical… useless… bothersome… _She wouldn't lie, she enjoyed getting dressed up. Being the goddess of protection meant that she was well versed in warfare, and dresses did not suit that lifestyle. So she did relish the few times she could indulge in these simple pleasures. Not when she was late for her friend's coronation, howver.

The increased volume of the distant cheering brought her back from her muses. She was close. Knowing Thor, he was probably showing off in one way or another which bought her some time. She didn't know how she lost track of time while she was getting ready. She did take an extra-long bath to ease her sore muscles from training today but it couldn't have been THAT long. _I should be the goddess of tardiness,_ she laughed slightly to herself. Hylda came to a stop in-front of the large doors to the great hall. She turned to examine herself in one of the glossy marble pillars. Her wavy dark hair was pulled into a ponytail just behind her right ear and she tucked away any strands that tried to break free. She smoothed out her forest green dress and the silk felt soothing under slightly calloused pale hands.

With one deep breath, she slid quietly into the celebration.

The noise in the room was almost unbearable. Every mouth was letting out loud shouts of joy and praise. There was laughter and cheering at volumes that all of Asgard must have heard. Hylda slipped through the crowd with ease, dodging the occasional elbow here and there. Everyone was so focused on the blonde prince as he made his way across that room that no one noticed the late goddess step into her spot beside Sif. Hylda smiled at the Warrior Three across the steps, who smirked back at her as they all stifled a chuckle.

"We were getting worried.." the raven hairded woman laughed, "we were just about to send the guards".

Hylda rolled her eyes at her friend, "Sorry, I took a slightly longer bath to soothe my body after training with you and Thor, _combined _today".

Hylda could beat Sif, not without difficulty, but she could. Thor on the other hand was impossible. What she had in speed and nimbleness, he made up for in brute strength. It was always a close match but the prince always came out on top. Today they had decided to combine their forces '_for fun_' as they called it. Needless to say Hylda was exhausted by the time they were done.

They focused again on Thor, who had almost reached the bottom of the steps. As she took in the scene in front of her she felt a pair of eyes burn into the back of her skull. She turned her head slightly to see the god of mischief himself staring at her. He raised an eyebrow silently questioning her tardiness, a condescending look on his face. She knotted her eyebrows together as her cheeks heated slightly at being called out by the mischievous prince. She turned her attention back to Thor.

"Thor… Odinson…" the All-Father began to speak, but Hylda could still feel a burning stare on her. He was mocking her, trying to make her squirm in front of everyone so they noticed her current presence and the lack of it earlier. She didn't know what she had done to make the young prince so cold towards her. She had been nothing but nice to him the day they met.

_Sif gripped Hylda's wrist as she pulled her along the hallway._

"_Come on Hy, they'll love you" she chuckled at her friend's discomfort, "you think you'd be used to this by now"._

"_Sif, this isn't like the other times" Hylda pleaded. No, this certainly was NOT like the other times. Hylda was used to Sif dragging her around to meet her newest crushes, and there had been many, but this time it was no ordinary man. Sif had grown fond of a prince. Thor to be specific, the God of Thunder and son of Odin All-Father. To make it worse, Hylda was not only meeting Thor but she was also meeting Sif's new group of friends. This included the Warrior Three and Thor's younger brother Loki._

"_It was bound to happen sooner or later Hy. You're moving up in ranks, soon you'll be leading the top armies. You're bounded to have met Thor sooner or later"._

"_Yes, but I would be ready by then. I'd be a great warrior, but right now I'm just the 'inexpertly talented' solider" she emphasized the condescending words that followed her. Until her, the gods and goddesses of protection had had a more mundane role. Hylda was the first to train to become a warrior, to fight for the protection that she was worshiped for. While people were skeptical at first, she was determined to prove everyone wrong._

"_Here!" Sif said excitedly. The two girls walked into the sunny courtyard towards the group of men. They all greeted Sif warmly, except for the dark haired man in the back. He remained silent, staring at the ground with a bored look in his eyes. "You must be Hylda, Goddess of Protection, and quite the warrior from what we hear" Thor's booming voice was just as warm as the smile he offered her. She smiled shyly and nodded, holding out her hand to Thor. He shook it as he introduced the rest of the group. First was the Warriors Three. Volstagg was a large man with long red hair and a matching beard, Hogun was slightly smaller than Volstagg with black hair and the blonde haired man was Fandral. The dark haired man at the back was Loki. Loki, God of Mischief and younger brother to Thor._

'_He's so different from Thor', Hylda thought, not only in appearance._

_Thor was outgoing and confident, while Loki was quiet and reserved. Thor was welcoming and friendly, while Loki didn't even look up at Hylda once since she'd arrived. The group moved to the edge of the courtyard as Thor and Fandral started to spar. The other three remained close, shouting taunts and cheers, so Hylda took the time to talk to Loki. 'He can't be that bad' she mused. She stopped next to him clearing her throat slightly to say she was there. _

_No reaction._

"_You have no interest in sharing in the fun?" Perhaps some friendly teasing will open him up._

_Nothing._

"_We weren't exactly properly introduced. I'm Hylda" _

_He scoffed slightly._

"_It's an honor to meet the infamous prince of mischief" she offered lightly._

"_I bet it is" It was barely above a whisper, but it felt like he had just shouted at her. He let out an irritated sigh then walked away towards the palace doors. Hylda stood there dumbstruck. Had she offended him? She was just trying to be nice._

"_Don't mind him, he's a bit anti-social"_

_Hylda turned to see all eyes on her. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment._

"_Come, join in!" Thor added._

Since then Hylda had been an honorary member of their little group. She had grown close to all of them, minus Loki, but she had become used to him oddities. They shared a few words every now and again but he mostly treated her like she had the plague. Until recently. The past little while Hylda has seem to have caught Loki's interest, but not in a good way. He constantly mocks her, and belittles her. He constantly stares at her with a look of such superiority. Like she was an animal caught in a trap and he was toying her till she snapped.

Hylda tried to focus on the coronation at hand. Just as Thor was about to be pronounced King the All-Father's voice waivered. A thick tension fell onto the room.

"Frost Giants"

The room when into a frenzy. Odin and the two princes swiftly exited the room, a grave expression on all their faces. Hylda's eyes met with Sif. The woman nodded at each other and took off towards their rooms. If they were to be useful they would need to change. They were silent as they hurried down the halls, and parted without a word upon reaching their destinations. Hylda quickly stripped the gown off and took her hair out of its confinement. Her hair fell across her back in wave as she reached for her normal attire. She slid into her breeches, welcoming the feeling of pants. She strapped on her belt and slid her two swords into their sheaths at her hips. Her top was similar to that of Sif's., however the top was shaped more like a metal bra while the bottom ended a couple inches above her belly button, at her ribs. The metal straps had a metal piece on each of her shoulders that were shaped like small wings. Her outfit was more feminine than Sif's, but she was told that femininity was closely tied to the feeling of protection. Maternal instinct and all that. As Hylda finished tying her knee high leather boots Sif knocked on her door. She exited her room to join her fellow warrior while giving her head a shake to let her hair fall into its proper place. They left to meet up with the Warrior Three and continued on down to dinner hall they frequently occupied. They heard a loud bang in the distance, followed by the clatter of metal on marble. They quickened their pace.

The group entered the room to see Thor and Loki sitting on the steps, Loki talking in hushed tones to his brother.

"No no no no," he stuttered, "I know that look"

They brothers had the whole grounds attention now.

"This is madness" Loki urged.

"What madness?" Volstagg dared to ask the question that dance on all our lips.

"We're going to Jötunheim" Thor bellowed. Everyone froze. _What_? Fandral tried to argue but Thor countered back with talk of his father's glorious battles there. Hylda looked towards Loki, his forhead was resting in his hand. He clearly didn't approve of this idea either.

"It is forbidden!" Sif hissed. Thor's lip broke out into a smile as he let out a small chuckle. He approach the group with his arms open.

"Friends, have you forgotten all that we have been through?" he laughed.

One by one he addressed the group, talking of all the adventure and glory that he let them too.

"And Hylda, who convinced the All Father to allow a woman to lead his army of Valkyries?" He put his hands on her shoulders, staring at her with his bright blue eyes. She could see the lust for adventure and war that ran through his veins. "You're kind words helped _persuade_ him, but it was my talen-"

"Friends" he cut her off, "we're going to Jötunheim".

They raced across the bridge to the Bit Frost. Hylda dared to look at Loki from the corner of her eyes. His eyes were set forward, his face contorted into a look of frustration and deep thought. So deep, that he didn't notice her looking even when she turned to get a better look. The wind whipped his hair even further back and the light from the sun gave him a gallant sort of look. Hylda laughed to herself, Loki was anything but gallant. She couldn't deny that he was attractive though. His dark hair and green eyes, pale skin and sharp features. If he wasn't such an ass to her, or anyone for that matter, she could see him getting quite a lot of attention from women(including herself).

Loki approached Heimdall and started to speak in that smooth voice he used when he was trying to get something from someone. The guardian saw right through it however, and Loki look taken aback. Hylda held her hand to her mouth to muffle her slight laughter. However Loki heard and turn his cold green eyes onto her. He stared at her with a look of such detest, opening his mouth to tell her off…

"Enough!" Thor's voice boomed as he stepped in front of Loki to confront Heimdall. The cold look in Loki's eyes turned to one of slight hurt and irritation. The group advanced into the Bit Frost, all passing Loki. "What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Fandral and him chuckled as they passed the younger prince. She didn't know why. but Hylda felt bad for Loki. As she followed the others in she lightly brushed by Loki, throwing him a slightly apologetic look.

They got into their position as Heimdall warned them that he would not open the gate for them to return if there was danger to Asgard. With that being said, he thrust the sword down and the group was pulled forward. Hylda wasn't too fond of travel through the Bit Frost, but she tolerated it because of Thor constant desire to explore. They landed in Jötunheim with a soft thud. Hylda had not expected the ground to be so icy and she slightly lost her balance. As she stumbled backwards slightly her hand shot out for something to support herself. Without realizing it she gripped a handful of soft fabric. At the same time a warm hand was firmly placed on the small of her back, slightly pushing her upright. She froze, eye glued to the ground in front of her."I would expect a warrior like yourself to have more balance then that" a hushed voice whispered in her ear. He let out a small condescending chuckle. Looking around Hogun muttered, "We shouldn't be here" but Thor paid not mind to it.

"Let's go" With that he walking into Jötunheim.

The soft fabric in her hand and the warm pressure on her back simultaneously disappeared as Loki walked around her to follow is brother. Hylda waited a moment more before looking up. The group has started forward, but Sif stood in her place with her eyebrow raised at Hylda. Wide-eyed, Hylda gave a small shake of her head to ensure her friend that she had no idea what just happened.

Turning forward they both hurried along to catch the group.

* * *

**Gaaaah! Chapter One done.**

**How was it? :S **

**R&R please :)**


	2. Banishment

**A/N: Once again... I only own Hylda.**

**Woooo chapter 2!**

**I'm enjoying this more than I thought I.**

**Please send reviews and what not so I know what to improve on :)**

**I also forgot to mention...**

**"blah blah blah" = talking**

**_blah blah blah_ = thought/flashback(if it's really long)  
**

* * *

A piece of the wall crumbed down, allowing the woman to speak as the hum of falling rock hushed their voices.

"What did he say to you?"Sif whispered. Hylda stared out in front of them, watching Loki walk apprehensively through the cliffs. "He said that he expected someone like I to have more balance" she replied, "I fell slightly when we landed… stupid ice." Sif let out a small chuckle, "he seemed to enjoy telling you so". The raven haired woman raised her eyebrow skeptically, as if daring Hylda to admit to having a secret. "You know as much as I friend, I thought he despised me. That man gets enjoyment out of watching me squirm!" Hylda hissed in response. The woman slowed their pace as they caught up with the men.

The group surveyed their surroundings. The place was deserted, no sign of Jötunheim's inhabitants anywhere. More falling rocks echoed in the silence of the realm sending a shiver through everyone. Fandral pulled his coat tighter around him. "It is not just the weather that makes this place dark and cold" Hylda said, putting her hand on Fandral's shoulder, "the air is filled with anger and hostility" The blonde man looked down to meet her gaze, she was slightly shorter than him but by no means was she considered 'short'. She'd hang the person who ever dared insult her stature. "Indeed, but I swear to protect the fair maiden from any danger" Fandral wrapped and arm around Hylda waist, pulling her close as he wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. She truly enjoyed Fandral's company. They could make each other smile in the grievous of times. They had had a special bond from the day they met and were now the closest of friends. He had developed the habit of addressing her as 'fair maiden', as he knew it irritated her to no end. It made her feel fragile, she had once told him, it made her feel like she was helpless and useless. Naturally he deemed it a fitting nick name. Hylda sighed, "why do we follow him into such things". More laughter. It was needed to ease the tension that was starting to choke them. Suddenly a few rocks fell from the wall beside the pair, large enough to knock them off their feet. Fandral quickly sidestepped the falling rocks pulling Hylda with him. She lifted her eyes to the god of mischief giving her an arrogant smirk over his shoulder. "Now is hardly the time for such things. I will not have my life taken because you two were too incompetent to stay alert". The two friends separated, but Fandral tugged on her arm lightly to remind her not to chew off the prince's head right there. Now was not the time.

"Where are they?" Sif asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Hiding" Thor replied, "those cowards always do".

_Oh yes, I'm sure insulting them will bring them out to greet us quite warmly. _Thor's arrogance irritated her sometimes. She loved the man like a brother, but she did not fancy losing her life because he thinks so highly of himself. The snow blew quicker for a moment. Hylda tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and out of her eyes. _They know we're here, _she started to get anxious, _they're coming._ Laufey's voice rang out through the ice.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians" _Hmm, this is not good._

Thor started to shout at the frost king, demanding answers about the trespassers. Laufey looked away from the blonde prince before announcing that here was a traitor in Odin's house. Thor did not take kindly to such accusations. The air became denser with tension. All the warriors felt their muscles twitch as they readied to defend, or attack. Slowly, Frost Giants began to emerge from, the surrounding shadows. Ice began to for around their hands and forearms making sharp blades. This was bad, very bad. Hylda knew this wouldn't end well. It was bad enough that they had come to Jötunheim without the All-Father's permission, now they were about to engage in a battle with the race that Asgard had a truce with. No, even if they won they would all still face punishment. If these Frost Giants didn't kill them, the All-Father surely would.

Loki stepped towards Thor, whispering into his brother's ear. "Know you place brother" was Thor's rather loud reply. Hylda felt a pinch of sadness for the young prince. He did try to talk Thor out of this back home and he was trying to help him now, but Thor wouldn't listen. "Go now, while I still allow it". It was Laufey's last offer, the last chance the group had to make it out alive and possibly without the All-Father knowing of any of this. A large Frost Giant stepped forward, trying to intimidate Thor. _Don't fall for it! _She screamed in her mind, _for once in your life Thor THINK and walk away. _Loki replied instead, sensing his brother's anger rise. "We will accept your most gracious offer". _Good call, now let's leave please. _Hylda pleaded silently in her mind. She had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach and the sooner they left Jötunheim the better. Thor cast his brother an unhappy look before turning back to the Frost Giant. He gave a huff then turned to follow Loki.

"Run home, little princes" _Oh no…_

Loki stopped in his tracks, "Damn".

Everyone tensed. They all knew what would happen next. Before anyone could say or do anything, the Frost Giant was flung across the space into a wall, cracking it and landing with a loud _thud_. "Next?" Thor smiled. He truly did love to fight.

The battle had begun. Everyone's weapons sprung to life as they followed their prince's actions. Hylda pulled the small swords from her sides as they elongated to a much more formidable length. She lunged forward, driving ether sword into the stomachs of the two enemies before her. Pulling them out, she dove into a roll to her left, avoiding a large swinging arm of ice. She sliced at the giant's feet, knocking him down. She stood up to finish the kill, not noticing the other one running up behind her. Something whizzed by her head and she hear a large thump behind her. Turning, she saw the Frost Giant on the floor and a cocky looking Loki behind him. "Do not tell me that the Goddess of Protection cannot even protect herself?" He chuckled, "perhaps you're not as useful as we thought you were" Turning away from her with a dark smirk Loki resumed his fighting. "At least make it a challenge!" Thor's voice boomed over the sounds of clashing metal. _Is he mad? He'll get us all killed, if we aren't already sentenced to that fate! _The woman turned to see her friend get knocked to the ground. "Sif!" she shouted, running behind the giant. She jumped and drove the sword into his back. "Hy, behind you!" Hylda twisted her body, swinging her free sword to decapitate the giant behind her. She tumbled off the one she had been standing on, rolling across the floor to Sif's side. The two made a wonderful pair in combat.

"Hy, do you think perhaps your gift would be useful about now?" Sif shouted over the sounds of more Frost Giants approaching.

"I cannot! It will alert the All-Father!"

"Is that not better than dying?"

Before Hylda could respond, she inhaled sharply. There was Loki, cornered on the edge of the cliff, a Frost Giant charging right at him. Despite their relationship (or lack thereof) Hylda would never wish of any _real_ harm to befall the prince. Her breath caught in her throat as she prepared to run at the enemy that threatened her comrade. Just as she thought she would be too late, just as the Frost Giant launched into Loki, Loki's image waivered and the Frost Giant went right through him and over the cliff. She froze momentarily before seeing the prince himself walk out from behind the neighboring pillar. He smirked at her, amused that she thought he could not handle himself. Hylda frowned at the man, making a _hmph_ sound as she tilted her chin up and ran back to help the others. She rejoined Sif, and they continued to take down one enemy after another. The women turned to help their comrades when Fandral's chest was pierced by multiple spikes of ice. "FANDRAL!" Hylda shouted, rushing to her friend's side. She swiftly stabbed the Frost Giant before he could finish of Fandral, and slid his body from the spikes. He groaned in pain. "I am here my friend "she whispered, "I will get you to safety. Just stay with me Fandral". "Thor!" Sif tried to get the blonde prince's attention with no avail. Hogun came to help Hylda carry Fandral, each slinging an arm over their shoulders. "We must go!" Loki shouted at his brother. "Then go!" Thor was stubborn, but how could he not see that this was a losing battle. Fandral groaned again as Volstagg hoisted him up onto his shoulder. He would be able to run quicker with Fandral than Hogun and Hylda could. The Frost Giants kept coming, larger in both number and size. The group started to run towards the cliff, a large monster on their tail. As it got closer, a large claw like tail came smashing down. Hylda ran up the rocks to her left, jumping up and slicing off a thick talon before it came down on Fandral and Volstagg. "Fair maiden! What a true display of your powers of protection "Fandra chuckled as he bounced on the larger man's back. "How lucky I am to be in your graces for this battle!" Hylda couldn't help but laugh at her friends exaggerated behavior. He knew how she had struggled to prove that she could grant protection more so as a warrior than as a mage, and a female warrior at that. She could see Loki giving the pair an odd look, one of irritation with a dark eyebrow raised in distaste. "Now is not the time fair damsel" she replied with a smirk. Fandral scoffed at being called a damsel then laughed at her jab. Hylda focused her eyes on the road ahead of them again. They were getting close to where Heimdall could open the Bit Frost for them. She frowned, as she felt his heated stare on her still. Out of the corner of her gaze she saw the dark haired prince giving her an indignant glare. The ground around the group was crumbling as a creature raced under it. They ran faster, having to jump to avoid falling through the ever growing cracks. As Hylda's feet left the group she knew she was in trouble. The ground had given out underneath her making her jump lack the amount of force she need. She wasn't going to make it. _No! _she thought angrily, _this cannot be my end. Falling through the ice like some animal on a frozen pond. I worked so hard to get here! _She focused all her energy into thrusting herself forward. Her foot barely made it onto the ledge, as a smile slowly crept onto her lips. It was short lived however, as the edge of the ground started to crumble and Hylda could feel herself falling backwards. Hogun noticed her and reached his arm out to grab her through the falling rocks. She reached out for him, but before his hand could reach hers another hand landed on her arm, pulling her forward. She rushed forward hitting a hard chest before being pulled into a sprint. "Perhaps I should be named the God of Protection, hmm?" a voice chuckled beside her. Hylda turned to see Loki running beside her, a cocky smirk on his lips as he stared straight ahead. She pouted slightly as a faint pink dusted her cheeks, c_ocky bastard, how did he manage to save me twice._ Loki chuckled, his mocking smirk growing.

The group reached the end of the cliff. "Heimdall, open the gate!"

Nothing.

Suddenly a large frost monster emerged from the other side of the cliff, reeling up on the group of warriors. Thor chose that exact moment to come charging through the air, killing the creature and landing in front of the group. They all turned to see an army of Frost Giants waiting behind, King Laufey among them. As the monsters lunged at the warriors, a pillar of light came down from the sky. A horse could be heard as the All-Father himself materialized. "Father" Thor yelled, "we'll finish them together!" He was too proud. Anyone could tell that the All-Father did not come down to join his son in his prohibited battle. "Silence!" Odin hissed back. Hylda flinched. _This is not good, _she could sense the anger radiating off the All-Father. The feeling in the pit of her stomach returned, tenfold. Laufey glided on ice up to the All-Father. Hylda paid no mind to their words. She glanced around. There were Frost Giants as far as the eye could see. She turned her gaze to Fandral. She saw him wince at the pressure of Volstagg's shoulder digging into his wound slightly. She brushed his forehead lightly and gave him a reassuring smile. His head was damp from the sweat of battle and from the pain. Turning back to the two kings she saw Laufey dive at Odin with a dagger of ice. Before he could hit him Odin raised his staff and the group was engulfed in a bright white light. They landed in the Bit Frost, the All-Father throwing Heimdall his sword. He started to yell, ordering the warriors to take Fandral to the healing room. As they were leaving, Hylda glanced back to see Thor staring at his father in confusion and frustration while Loki stared with a look of uneasiness. Their eyes met, and Hylda gave a slight nod of confidence to the man before she followed the others.

While they crossed the Rainbow Bridge Hylda fidgeted nervously. She didn't know what would come of this irrational trip they had taken, but she knew it would be bad. In all her years of knowing the princes she had never seen the All-Father that angery.

They had all been told of Thor's banishment. Hylda stood on a balcony, staring into the night. She was meeting everyone in the room behind her, but she had arrived early, wanting to think alone for a bit. She leaned on the railing, letting the cool wind relax her. She wore dark beeches with a cream blouse, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her swords were in her room, but she still had the belts crisscrossed over her waist.

"Stupid fool" she muttered under her breath. She sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have let you go.

"It was his own fault" a voice came from the shadows.

"I'm the Goddess of Protection!" she whined, turning to face the voice, "I should have been able to protect my friend from banishment".

Loki laughed as he walked up beside her. "How so? Can you prevent people from making stupid decision? If so you're more useful than I thought." He was mocking her already, and they had only just gotten back.

"I'm serious Loki" she rested her chin on her hand, "I feel like I should have done _something"._

"You're smart enough to know you're being completely idiotic" he sneered. "What would you have done".

Hylda sighed. "Are you not worried for your brother?" She didn't look at him, just continued to stared out into the darkness.

"Of course I am" he hissed back.

_Great, now I've offended him._ Hylda was tired of this.

"What did I ever do to you Loki? I know you do not hold our companions close to your heart but you seem to go out of your way to make a mockery of me. Have I offended you in some previous encounter? Please, I grow so _exasperated_ with all this. I apologies for whatever I have done!" She stared at him with earnest eyes. She just wanted to be amicable with the man!

"Apologizing when you do not know what, or even IF, you've done wrong? Tis not the attitude of a Goddess. You should have more backbone then that."

"Ugh!" Hylda straightened from the railing and went to walk inside. This man was infuriating. Even when she was trying to apologize he was cruel to her! She felt him grab her wrist and tug her back. Hylda turned to face the prince, a look of irritation on her face. Loki opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He stared at her, a sincere look in his eyes, until a dark frustration washed it out.

"I- ugh.. Disregard my previous action. I will try to keep your feelings into account from now on." While the words sounds kind, his eyes seemed to be vacant of any emotion. As he walked past her into the room she heard him mutter under his breath, "I might need your blessing one day".

Her blessing? Was he planning on getting into some sort of trouble? Why would he need protection? She disregarded these thoughts as she entered the room where all her friends now sat somberly. "We shouldn't have let him go" Volstagg mused from the couch. She wasn't the only one that felt guilty. "There was no stopping him". Sif was right; Thor was as stubborn as he was strong. "He's banished, not dead" Fandral cut in. "It's good to see you're in better shape" Hylda said as she sat beside the blonde man. "I am fortunate to have friends such as you all" He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. A friendly smile was passed between the two. At first everyone assumed Fandral was trying to court the young goddess, and many still did, but the two had always said it was just a close friendship. Hylda leaned over and rested her head on Fandral shoulder. She noticed Loki staring down at his hand, as if at any moment it would grow another finger. "We are lucky that the All-Father came when he did, we would not have been able to handle all of Laufey's men" she said as she closed her eyes. She could feel sleep sneaking into her mind, not realizing how tired she was till now. She nuzzled into Fandral's shoulder, but stopped when she felt her body heat up. Cracking one eye open, she saw Loki glaring at her from his spot behind the fire. He looked irritated. Perhaps he was thinking about something and hadn't noticed he was staring at her. Hylda was almost satisfied with that reason until she saw a small flicker of hurt in his green eyes, but it vanished just as quickly and a thin dark brow was raised in its place. Now he looked even more annoyed. Hylda gave him a confused stare before closing her eyes again. "How did he even know?" Volstagg asked. She hadn't thought about that till now. How DID the All-Father know of their location? They had told no one, except Heimdall. But if he had told he's life would be in jeopardy too. It was unlikely that it was him.

"I told him" It was Loki. The group tensed as they looked at him. Hylda opened her eyes and slowly rose from Fandral's shoulder. "You…told…?" Why would Loki sell them out like that? He knew of the consequences that would befall them. "I saved our lives, and Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did". He straightened a little more as he said this. Sif rose and stood in front of him. "Loki, you must go and talk to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind" she urged him. Loki scoffed at her, "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly then any of you, but you know how he is. He's arrogant, reckless and dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that was Asgard needs from its king". With that Loki stormed out of the room. _He did have a point_, Hylda thought, _kind of. _Sif turned back to the group, "He may speak of the good of Asgrad, but he has _always_ been jealous of Thor". "Jealousy is one thing, but to go as far as getting his own brother _banished_? That's slightly extreme isn't it?" Hylda couldn't imagine Loki going that far. She stared at the door the prince had exited through moments before. _If I'm quick, I might be able to catch up…_ "All this is too much for one night. We are all tired and upset, an unwise combination when we are speaking of loyalties and looking for someone to blame. I'm retiring to my room. I wish a pleasant sleep for all of you. As pleasant as it can be in such a dark time." Hylda stood from her spot on the couch and left the room. As soon as she was out of the room and slightly down the hall she picked up her pace. She quickly found the dark haired god walking briskly down the dark halls.

"Loki, wait" she reached for his arm, "the others do not mean to lash out at you". Loki stilled, sighing as he turn to face the young woman. His gaze was hard. "Why do you care?" he spat "go back with your friends and talk about what a deviant soul I am". She still hadn't let go of his arm.

"They are your friends too Loki. If you only let us in we would be!" He scoffed at her, but upon seeing the hurt that flashed in her eyes as she dropped her arm his stare softened slightly. "Is there something important you needed to tell me" he asked, not a hint of anger in his voice now.

"I just wanted to say that I agree with you. You did the right thing. We did not stand a chance in Jötunheim and a battle was inevitable given our intrusion. I also… wanted to thank you…" Her face started to heat up now as her eyes found the floor. She had worked hard to become the great warrior she was, and here she was thanking a mage for saving her twice. Three times if you count stopping her from falling on her backside when they first arrived in Jötunheim. "Not just for telling the guard about our journey, but in battle as well." She looked up at him, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"I expect you to train harder now. You're the one that should be saving others, should you not?" He turned and started to walk off again. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "but you are welcome none the less". His smirk grew wider has he turned to continue walking while adding, "I quite enjoyed coming to your aid, my lady". His arrogant laugh echoed in the hall as he walked further into the dark. Hylda stood there, frozen in her spot. Her face was even hotter now and her stomach gave a small jump.

Shaking her head she turned and headed off to her room.

_Despite all of his faults, no one can deny that he _is_ charming _she mused as she walked off.

* * *

**A little more Loki action ;) Sorry for any OOCness. I'm trying super hard to keep him in all his bad ass glory.**

**Reviews Pleeease :)**


	3. Monsters

**A/N: I only own Hylda **

**Also, I've decided to start adding song lyrics to the chapter. Their songs that I feel relate to the chapter's mood and what not. Sorry if you hate this idea lol**

**So for this chapter *drum roll please*…**

**Until We Bleed – Kleerup & Lykke Li**

**Feel free to listen to it before you read the chapter ;)**

* * *

"**I'm naked, **

**I'm numb,**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm staying.**

**And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shooting…"**

Hylda slid out of her breeches and blouse and into her night outfit. It was a cream coloured silk dress that gently clung to her form, ending in the middle of her thigh. She sat at her mirror staring at her tired appearance. Placing her elbows on the table, she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. _Things will be different without Thor. No more pointless journeys or random sparring matches. _She sighed as she thought back on all the fond memories of the blonde prince…

"_THOR ODINSON, GET BACK HERE YOU SWINE!" Hylda stood wrapped in nothing but a towel, dripping wet from her swim in the lake. "SIF! TELL YOUR FOOLISH MAN TO GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES BEFORE- !"_

_The other woman laughed from her spot in the lake, submerged in the cool waters. They thought they deserved a peaceful afternoon of relaxing at the lake. Clearly the men thought otherwise. Two strong arms wrapped around the fuming woman. _

"_I must say this sight is not an unappealing one" a voice said by her ear. She could hear the large grin he was wearing in his voice. _

"_Fandral this is no time for games! Whose side are you on?" she shrieked, as the man nuzzled her shoulder. _

"_Fair maiden you are far more appealing in this state than Thor would be if I let you go, so I think I shall choose to aid my wayward friend. This embrace is already well worth it". _

_He chuckled again, clearly enjoying her misery. 'Men!' she groaned in her mind, 'they're all the same'. Hylda searched for aid among her other friends. Hogun stared away from the scene finding the neighboring tree line very interesting, with a small tint of pink of his cheeks. Volstagg was already raiding the women's picnic basket and paid no mind to anything around him. Her last hope was the god of mischief, maybe he would find this malice too much for his liking. Her large grey eyes turned to Loki, pleading for him to help her. She was surprised to find his eyes already locked on her. His gaze was harsh, looking at the scene as if the two people couldn't be more disgusting to him._

Now that she thought about it, he looked kind of… hurt. It wasn't the first time either. The more Hylda thought back the more she could pick out that same look in his eyes. Even in Jötunheim, when she was laughing with Fandral or tending to him after he was injured. _Maybe he truly wants to be part of the group. He's just very… very shy._ The God of Mischief, shy? She was being slightly foolish. Why would Loki look upset? This man was truly an enigma. A door slammed loudly outside of her window, bringing her back from her thoughts. She stood and crossed over to the balcony, peering across the open ground below. She saw the dark prince himself storming through the court. Suddenly he whipped around a punch a marble pillar, making it crumble even more than its pervious state. With a growl of frustration he sat down roughly, placing his head in his hands. This was her chance. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to Loki recently. She felt bad for him, having essentially lost his brother. He seemed so concerned since the start of their trip to Jötunheim. Grabbing a silk robe she hurried out of the room.

"**You wasted your times**

**On my heart**

**You've burned**

**And if bridges gotta fall**

**Then you'll fall too"**

Hylda quietly crossed the courtyard as to not startle the prince. She was a couple feet away when she heard him speak.

"What do you want now" his voice was low with no intention to hide his anger, "come to make more accusation about what a monster I am, my lady?" The word 'monster' came out as more of a hiss. Hylda winced as she sat down beside him. He seemed angrier now; shouldn't he have cooled off a bit since the argument with the others?

"N-no. I just… couldn't sleep. I saw you out here alone. I thought I'd-" she was cut off by him giving her a strong glare. Her eyebrows knotted together. She would not let this conversation end so easily. He couldn't just keep shutting her down. She was only trying to be nice.

"Look, I know you are upset about Thor, but so are the rest of us. We all need each other right now. Misery loves company, no?" She smiled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"I believe Sif to be the most upset. She fancies him greatly you know. That's why she came at you so strongly to talk to the All-Father. I don't agree with her treating you that way though, she merely forgets that we care for Thor too."

"I suppose you would do the same for your love-struck warrior friend, would you not?" He narrowed his eyes as he turned to her. Warrior friend? _He cannot mean…_

"Fandral?" she blinked at the raven haired prince. His face twisted into a look of disgust at the sound of his name. "Loki we are no more than friends!"

He seemed to consider that for a moment. His gaze hardened. "Hmm… You two appeared very 'friendly'. That's good though I suppose. I would not want one of Asgard's greatest goddess's to stoop so low" he sneered.

Hylda fixed the prince with a hard stare. "Fandral is a wonderful person and a great warrior" She was offended for her friend, how could Loki say such things? Loki's eyes remained angry but he raised an eyebrow in response to her.

"I would be lucky to end up with someone like him. However we are just friends!"

She felt her anger wane for a moment as a small smile crept on her lips, "I thank you for your concern though." Why was she smiling, he just insulted her friend! _But in a way complimented me…_

"And just like I am there for him, I am there for you Loki. You're not alone in this."

"But I am alone!" He yelled at her, sharply turning to face the goddess.

Without thinking, Hylda reached out a placed her hand gently on Loki's shoulder. Her stomach jumped at the contact. She felt him stiffen and removed it quickly. His green eyes softened a bit as he turned to stare straight ahead.

"Do you know what it's like to feel like a monster?" he hissed, "To have everyone look down on you". Hylda sighed softly, she knew all too well…

"_Mother!" a young Hylda ran through the field, her cream dress covered in grass stains. She wore a large grin on her face despite the blood coming from a cut on her cheek. _

"_My darling! What happened to you?" Her mother rushed over, wiping the blood with a cloth. _

"_I was playing near the cliff, when the ground shook and I tripped. I started to fall so I tried to grab the rocks, but I couldn't get a hold. Then I got really scared but this nice bird woman saved me!" She took a __deep breath. "She was so awesome!" _

"_A bird lady?" Hylda's mother was confused. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt paralyzed with fear. In front of her stood a thin 6 foot tall woman, with grayish silver skin. Her long white hair peaked out from under a silver helm with horns. Her hollow black eyes stood out against her white tunic and perfect white feathered wings. _

"_Get back you demon!" her mother shrieked in horror, "you presence is unwelcome, Valkyrie!" _

_The other woman gave a raspy laugh. "I do not come with threats, fair goddess. I come because your daughter has been… chosen." _

_Hylda watched the two with eager eyes. Why was her mother staring at her new friend with such hate and fear? "NO! I will not allow it". _

"_I'm afraid you have no choice" the Valkyrie showed no sign of being at all apologetic. She smiled wildly, a mad cackle escaping her lips as Hylda was pulled back home by her mother,_

That was the day it all change. Hylda discovered she had been blessed with 'the gift'. She was chosen to lead the Valkyrie army. They were a fierce group of warriors, known for their viciousness. They were said to have the power to choose who lived and died in battle, and deliver the fallen to either heaven or hell. Hylda had been chosen to be their leader. She had their unwavering obedience and could call them to her aid at any time, in any number. Doing so also meant she had the ability to save and condemn. This made people fear her, they thought only a demon itself could control other demons. Even her own parents were wary of their daughter. Luckily her best friend stayed by her. Sif was always convinced that Hylda had a blessing, not a curse. She convinced the young girl to train with her, and eventually to move up the ranks of the All-Father's army. Slowly Hylda started to believe that her gift was indeed a blessing. She was the Goddess of Protection, with the power to choose the outcome of lives and essentially battles. With a new fire in her heart Hylda strived to prove everyone wrong, she was not cursed and she was not a monster.

"Trust me, my prince. I know the feeling."

Loki stared at her intensely. He no longer looked angry, but like he was searching for something in her eyes. Without looking away, he whispered "show me".

"Pardon?"

"Show me why the called you a monster. Why the guards won't look you in the eyes and why everyone outside this palace won't speak your name. Show me why you are fear."

Hylda was at a loss for words. "W- wh- I… uhm…"

"Show me, and I'll show you mine." He was serious. _He has seen my 'gift'… I think… and what could he…_

"But haven't yo-"

"Please."

Hylda had never seen the god of mischief look so… desperate. His green eyes stared penetratingly into hers. She felt her heart beat quicken. Breaking his gaze she stood, taking a few steps to stand away from Loki. She turned to face him as she reached up to her chest, pulling out a necklace that hung beneath her dress. It was a brown cord with a long white feather on the end. Gripping it gently she closed her eyes and tilled her head to the floor. Moments later large white wings appeared followed by a gray body. The Valkyrie flew down and stood behind Hylda. She eyed Loki, no emotion in her hollow black eyes. The dark prince stared for a moment at the creature, and the women with her eyes still close and downward. He silent got up and walked over. Hylda felt his walk behind her, and just as she thought he was leaving, a cold hand gripped her wrist. Eyes snapping open she looked at the hand. It felt ice cold to the touch and was a dark blue in colour. Hylda gasped slightly. She felt his breath on her next as he leaned into her.

"Thank you, my lady."

Hylda could barely hear it over her heartbeat in her ear. The cold on her arm disappeared and she spun around to find the god gone. The withdrawal of the cold from her skin made the heat on her cheeks even more evident.

"**Door slam**

**Lights black**

**You're gone**

**Come back**

**Stay gone**

**Stay clean**

**I need you to need me."**

"Lady Hylda"

A raspy voice brought her back from her daze.

"That man is evil".

Hylda stared back at the Valkyrie, not knowing what she meant. He was Odin's son, how could he be evil?

"I would hate to see such a fate befall my leader. Tread cautiously". The croaking in her voice made the statement all the more ominous. She said nothing more as she flew into the night sky. Hylda rubbed the spot on her wrist Loki had touched as she walked back to her room. Why was he so cold, and why had his skin turned blue? Those two traits reminded her of… the Frost Giants. She stopped in front of her door. She glanced around, hoping to see the man himself to offer up an explanation.

_Perhaps something happened in __Jötunheim… Volstagg had something similar, a burn from one of the Giants._

"Yes… that must be it" she muttered to no one. Was that why he considered himself a monster?

The more Hylda thought about the prince, the more she couldn't understand him. He was far from anything 'monstrous'. _Talented, charming, and appealing to the eyes._ Yes, Loki Odinson was far from being a monster in her eyes. She would have to talk to him tomorrow. The moment she climbed into bed sleep began to overtake her. She did not even notice the small smile on her lips as she drifted off.

However the smile was caught by a pair of green eyes, staring out from the shadows on her balcony.

"What an interesting creature you are, my lady"

"**So we're bound to linger on****  
****We drink the fatal drop****  
****Then love until we bleed****  
****Then fall apart in parts."**

* * *

**Wooooo!**

**Some background on Hylda.**

**She's starting to notice that Loki's a hottie ;)**

**Reviews and Feedback please:)**

**They make me want to write faster muahaha ;P**


	4. SilverTongue

**A/N: I only own Hylda...**

**Poison & Wine – The Civil Wars**

* * *

"**You only know what I want you to**

**I know everything you don't want me to"**

_Hylda walked down a dark endless looking hall. There was a soft silver glow from a moon that could not be seen. She was the only one in the hall and she could not hear any sound other than her own breathing and footsteps. Doors lined the walls and she tried each one as she passed, never having any luck. Finally, she heard the sound of the gears clicking as she turned one of the knobs. The door slowly swung open. Inside was covered in a warm gold light from the candles that were everywhere. In the centre of the room was a large golden bed, with the All-Father on it. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping._

"_All-Father?" she whispered walking into the room. _

_Suddenly her breath hitched in her throat. She heard ragged breathing to her right, and she pushed the door open more. Her body stilled. A large figure was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at the All-Father as it let out strained breaths. The blue tone of the creature's skin was emphasized by the golden tone of the room. Ice started to form around its hand as it raised it over the All-Father. Recognition hit her like a rock. That creature was a Frost Giant. She lunged forward, mouth open to scream, but no sound came out. She must protect the All-Father…_

"No!"

Hylda sat up abruptly in bed. She looked around to see she was in her room, the sun streaming through her window. _It was just a dream… _she sighed, _an odd dream at that. _Tossing her covers off, she changed into a long white dress. It was a typical goddess outfit, one that could be seen in Midgardian depictions of her people. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving her back completely bare. She did not feel like training today, so she decided to help out in the healing room. Hylda was about to exit her room when a thought struck her. Walking back over to the table, she hiked her dress up on the right side. She grabbed a small brown belt with a dagger attached to it and strapped it to her thigh. _One can never be too careful._ She let her dress fall back down and she turned to leave for the healing room.

Realizing it was earlier than she thought, Hylda decided to go to the dining hall to grab a bite before she went to help the healers. She was lost in thought until a voice broke the silence.

"Good morning, my lady"

Hylda turned to see Loki leaning against the wall, a devilish smirk on his lips. He looked much better than he did the night before, not as tired and disheveled.

"Good morning, Loki. I hope your sleep was restful."

"Yes, _very_." His eyebrows lifted on the last word, his smirk growing. "You wouldn't be heading to the dining hall perchance, my dear?"

_My lady, my dear… someone is quite friendly this morning, _Hylda tried to hide her surprise, _well two can play at that. _"Indeed, my prince" a smirk of her own appearing.

He let out a deep chuckle, "Marvelous! I shall walk with you." _What in the name of Odin All-Father has gotten into this man? One minute he cannot stand me, the next he is constantly teasing me, now he is being NICE?_ Loki was becoming more and more of a mystery to her. He walked up to her with his hand clasped behind his back, "Shall we?"

As they walked down the hall, Loki seemed very interested in asking Hylda all about her training. He never mentioned her 'gift', just about what drove her to be more than a goddess that granted blessings. Hylda would be lying if she said she did not enjoy the company of the dark haired prince. She knew of all his past misgivings, but she found the man beside her to be so charming and sweet. Perhaps Sif and the Warrior Three had been too quick to judge the God of Mischief.

"Forgive me if this comes off as rude Loki, but…" she turned to look at him now, "I have never seen you quite so joyful. Not that I do not enjoy this, but is there a reason?"

He turned to her with a wide smile, "I see a bright future for this kingdom, my lady. I have found my destiny, and all the pieces are falling into place so brilliantly. Is that not the greatest of reasons so be happy?"

Hylda felt her heartbeat quicken at his smile, and his smooth voice was starting to take a toll of the stability of her legs. _What is the matter with me! I am so much more than this. I have fought creatures that would make most warriors die of fear, yet my knees go weak at a handsome smile. What spell has he cast on me... _ Loki noticed how the woman became slightly flustered and took this moment to plant the seed for his plan.

"And to add to my elation, I get to delight in the presence of a beautiful goddess such as you." Oh how his silver-tongue served him well. He saw the goddess cheeks turn a bright red as she looked straight ahead of the two. The continued their walk to the dining hall in silence.

"**Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**

**Oh you think your dreams are the same as mine"**

Just as the pair were almost at the dining hall, they saw Sif round the corner. Hylda opened her mouth to call for the woman but Loki pulled her into a neighboring hall. Her breath was knocked from her lungs as she found herself pinned between the wall and a warm chest.

"Shhh, my lady." The voice was right by her ear. His warm breath brushed down her neck. Hylda couldn't stop her eyes from widening at her predicament. She was pinned against a wall, the God of Mischief himself pressing against her.

"What the hell are you doing!" she whispered harshly. Not that she minded being like this, but she was utterly confused by this man's recent actions and did not like being tossed around like a doll.

"I know you are close with Lady Sif," he almost spat her name, but did not want to offend Hylda. He still needed her. Pulling back slightly he smirked down at her, "But how do you think she would take to our newfound friendship, my lady?" Hylda frowned slightly, but knew Loki was right.

"Alas, I must leave you. I have… business… to attend to."

Loki leaned into Hylda again, close enough for his lips to brush her ear as he spoke. He raised a finger and slowly ran it down the feather on her necklace as he whispered, "Perhaps later we can talk more about your 'gift'".

Hylda's eyes snapped shut as she felt the light pressure of his finger through the feather as it ran down her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Loki was nowhere in sight. It was then that she realized her face felt hot, her heart was beating rapidly and her legs were about to give out. She took a deep breath as she shook her head, trying to calm herself. _What game is he playing at _she mused, slightly angry. She would not be toyed with. He wasn't the God of Mischief for nothing. From now on she would try to keep her head around the raven haired man. Hylda pushed off the wall and walked to the dining hall, she also had no intention of sharing her encounters with her friends.

The goddess entered the large dining hall, glancing around the room to see her friends all seated at a table. She smiled at them as she walked over, receiving slightly somber ones in return. Her smile waivered slightly when she saw the God of Mischief sitting a little further down from them. _How did he... _Hylda sat down beside Fandral, across from Sif.

"My, my, fair maiden. You look stunning this morning".

Fandral's hand lightly brushed her back as he leaned in to peck her on the cheek. She could feel Loki glaring at her, turning her eyes slightly to see his green orbs filled with anger. Hylda smirked, leaning closer to Fandral.

"Why thank you, brave warrior."

It almost came out as a pur. _Take that, god of mischief!_ she thought happily. Fandral laughed warmly and pulled her close, offering her some of his bread and fruit. If Loki was mad before, he was even more so now. She could feel his eyes burning into her scalp, but ignored the fuming prince. The five friends talked about random things, anything to keep their minds off Thor's banishment. The whole time Hylda stayed close to Fandral, touching his arm every so often and smiling brightly at him. Suddenly there was a clash of metal, as Loki threw down his fork and stormed out of the hall. It took everything to stop Hylda from smirking at her victory. Just as he had been toying with her, as if she was too blind to see, she did so with him. Granted she felt a little guilty, she enjoyed his recent company and charm, but she was still hesitant of him. The God of mischief had outcasts himself, why did he choose now, and choose her, to start up a friendship. _He did just lose his brother. Oh my… _she felt worse now. The person he had been closest to was banished, of course he had reached out. _I am such a fool! _She was angry with herself now. And why her? _Because I've been trying to be his friend since the beginning. Now, when he finally needs a friend I've gone a pushed him away._ Hylda finally noticed the awkward silence that ensued after the dark prince had left. Sif leaned over the table to Hylda.

"We have a plan Hy."

"W-what?" Hylda was still slightly lost in her thoughts.

"We will go to the All-Father and beg him to reconsider. He has had some time to think, perhaps he will be more reasonable. We've even looked into charitable works that he can make Thor do as punishment if he so wishes" Sif smiled slightly as she said it. Her face grew dark suddenly.

"We also plan to tell him that Loki was behind this." _What?_

Hylda opened her mouth to speak up Sif lifted a hand to silence her. "Think about it Hy."

"Thor may be rash, but we've talked him out of things before" Fandral was looking at his plate as he spoke.

"As rare as it was, it did happen" Volstagg add with a sad smile.

"Laufey did say that there was a traitor in our mists" Hogun's eyes stared emotionless into Hylda's. Her friends couldn't really believe that that was Loki.

"Hy, we all know that Thor loved Loki and would listen to anything he said to him. He could have used that silver tongue of his to manipulate Thor into going to Jötunheim." Sif eyes were hard as they stared down at her best friend. Hylda hesitantly glanced around at her friends, they all stared at her with serious faces.

"Loki may be mischievous, but to be a _traitor_? What if you are all wrong? The All-Father will not take his son being accused of treason lightly" In her mind, she knew that this was something Loki was fully capable of. Yet deep in her heart, Hylda prayed that Loki wasn't the traitor they sought. She felt a sting of pain in her heart at the thought of him committing something so full of hatred.

"Will you come with us?" Sif asked, almost afraid her friend would say no.

"Of course" Hylda gave a weak smile.

"We all have duties to attend to first, so we shall meet in front of the King's hall before dinner." With that, they all rose and went off in their own direction.

Hylda planned on heading straight to the healing room but she knew she had to fix something first. The pain in her chest told her to apologize to Loki for her actions, especially considering her friends were going to unfairly accuse him of being a traitor. He was only trying to be friendly. She hurried off to find him, not wanting to keep the healers waiting any longer. When the woman finally found him he was in the library. He sat in a large armchair, a book on his lap, not even glancing up from its pages when she entered. She cleared her throat to get his attention with no avail.

"Loki," she began, unsure of how to begin her apology.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot. Losing your brother must not have been easy. I just assumed you were up to one of your prank, and I did not wish to be toyed with. I realize now what you need, and were seeking, was companionship."

Loki didn't so much as raise an eyebrow at her.

"I've told you before, Fandral and I are nothing but friends!" His eyes narrowed at the name, his lips pursed together into a thin line. However he still did not look up from the book in his lap.

" I do not know why you let our interactions get you so upset. We have always joked around with each other as such".

Sighing in frustration she knelt in front of the prince, placing her hands on his knee. His eyes widened briefly in surprise but still did not lift to meet hers. They still held anger in them.

"I'm sorry Loki! Please do not be cold again to me. I liked our newborn friendship." Still nothing. She gave a small smile, knowing what would get to him.

"Please, my prince"

Loki's eyes softened, and a tiny smirk started to form on his face as his green eyes looked into hers. "Well, when you put it like that."

Hylda smiled at him apologetically so he knew she was sincere.

"And how can I stay upset with such a lovely woman at my feet" His smirk grew. Taking her hands in his they both stood.

"Now, why would you assume I was 'toying" with you, my lady?" his hands never letting go of hers.

"W-well" she stuttered, embarrassed by her assumption. _This is what will happen with the All-Father later! My friends are being foolish, letting their dislike for Loki to cloud their thoughts._

"It's just that you like to _engage_ others in mischievous predicaments. You are the God of mischief, rightly so. I just thought that maybe…" she was too embarrassed to finish. She felt like a child that got caught by her parents doing something she shouldn't have.

"To pull such a prank against you my darling, would be like stepping on a rose before you pick it. No, I enjoy you far too much for that" His smirk sent shivers down her spine. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath of her face.

A smile of her own started to form as she tried to hide her quickened breathing and red cheeks. "That silver tongue of yours is truly a gift, Loki. How many young maidens have you subdued with it?"

He let out a chuckle as his warm hands ran up her arms, making her shiver. _Wait, warm hands? _her mind recalled their encounter the night before, _I almost forgot to ask him about that! _Loki noticed the smile drop from Hylda's lips, his following suit.

"I almost forgot to ask. Last night, when we were talking about… uhm… 'gifts', something happened with your hands". His grip on her arms tightened slightly as his face grew dark.

"Of course, a bright woman like you wouldn't forget something like that." Loki's eyes were no longer on Hylda, but staring off angrily to the wall.

"However, I do recall you were supposed to go help the healers were you not? You should not keep the injured waiting." He started to walk around her, "we can discuss this tonight. The same spot as the previous night, hmm?"

Hylda turned around and grabbed his arm, "Loki, wait –"

He spun around and placed a gentle finger to her lips. He smiled at her as he leaned towards her ear, his eyes still slightly dark and hollow.

"Ahh, my darling, curiosity is a dangerous companion."

He turned his head and placed a soft kiss of her cheek.

"Until tonight."

With that he straightened and exited the library.

Hylda stood there a moment, frozen in the spot. _He just… kissed me._ While it had been on the cheek is was still a kiss. Just when she thought she had the God of Mischief figured out, we threw her off completely. Shaking herself out of her daze she headed to the healing room, his words still bouncing around in her head…

"_To pull such a prank against you my darling, would be like stepping on a rose before you pick it. No, I enjoy you far too much for that"_

**Oh your mouth is poison…**

Whatever Loki was up too, Hylda was starting to enjoy it way too much.

**Oh your mouth is wine… **

_Stupid silver-tongue…_

* * *

**Awe, Loki eating by himself lol**_  
_

**Shit's about to go down, woooo!**

**Hope there was no OOCness T_T**

**Reviews please :)**


	5. Until Next Time

**A/N: I only own Hylda...**

**Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard (Kris Allen Version)**

* * *

**I don't know you but I want you all the more for that**

**Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react.**

Nothing eventful happened in the healing room. Hylda went about her duties, her mind still slightly foggy from her encounter with Loki. She decided to take a quick bath before she had to meet her friends. Hylda entered her room, the bath already having been prepared for her. She stripped off her dress and submerged her body in the hot water. She barely contained her moan of pleasure as the water soothed her tired body. She slumped down, letting her head sink completely under the surface. She felt her hair spread out like flames around her. She held her breath, relaxing in the feeling of floating.

_Careful, my dear, I wouldn't want my little rose to drown._

Gasping Hylda's head shot up out of the water. She looked around frantically, water pouring over her eyes. She heard him. She would know his voice anywhere. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she folded her arms to cover herself.

"I swear in the name of Odin, if you're hiding in here Loki I _will_ murder you" she growled. The thought of him watching her bathe enraged her, just because he was a prince didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted! Yet some part of her found it slightly alluring, a very, _very_ small part. She felt cool air rush by her, and then warm lips press against her right cheek.

"I wouldn't call it hiding" he whispered in her ear, she could feel him smirking "I just wanted to see you before your little audience with my father." _W-what? How does he know that we were going to talk to Odin?_

"I know what the others think of me" he growled, as if he read her mind. "I won't deny they aren't entirely wrong." Hylda went to turn to look at the man behind her, but remember she was still naked in her bath. She snapped forward quickly, blush burning her cheeks.

"And you felt that the best time to see me was during my bath?" she grumble. He laughed as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek again. "Actually, don't answer that."

"Good, I don't think you would have liked my answer too much. " Form the corner from her eyes she could see that he was smiling, not an evil smirk, but a genuine smile.

She sighed. Now was a good a time as ever to ask the question that had been on her mind since that night.

"Why me?" She turned to lean on her hip, still covering herself. He found the prince kneeling behind her, his forearms resting on the tubs edge. Her eyes weren't harsh or threatening, they just held pure curiosity.

"Didn't I tell you curiosity was dangerous, my dear?" His tone was light, but he looked at the ground. He sighed, meeting her gaze again.

"You've tried to accept me from the beginning. It only seems fair that I show you the same courtesy."

He stood, brushing his shirt flat. His smirk returning to his lips as he spoke, "And I must say, I do not regret my decision in the slightest."

Hylda felt her cheeks get even hotter as she stared up at the charming man towering over her. He leaned down, inches from her face.

"Promise me you will not let what happens next change your opinion of me." While his smirk remained strong, Hylda could see just the smallest gleam of seriousness in his eyes.

"W-what? Loki what is –"

"Promise."

She sighed, leaning back into the tub to get a better look at his face, "I promise."

Hylda barely hear what he said before he pressed his lips lightly on to hers.

"Good."

**And games that never amount to more than they're meant**

**Will play themselves out.**

In the blink of an eye he was gone. She sat in her bath, stunned momentarily. She replayed what just happened in her mind. Deciding she couldn't make sense of anything until they had the meeting with Odin, Hylda went to settle back into the water. It was then she realized that he water had gotten slightly cold. She grunted and muttered some very un-lady like things under her breath. She got out of the tub, wrapping a soft towel around her. She decided to wear an outfit Sif had given her. It was very similar to what the raven haired women herself wore. The tights were black, with a small black skirt over. The black tank top hugged her form and silver armor covered her stomach and lower back. She put on the matching black leather boots and silver arm braces. She didn't need the rest of her armor so she exited to meet her friends.

She found them outside the hall, all fidgeting and looking around nervously. They all knew what they were about to accuse Loki of was serious. After a final sigh from Sif, and a nod from Hylda, the group pushed open the large doors.

The five warriors entered the great hall. They bowed their heads as they lifted a fist over their hearts.

"All-Father, with must speak with you urgently" Sif began, they all lifted their heads. They paused at the top of the stairs leading into the hall. Sitting in King Odin's throne was a slender man dressed in green, a gold helmet with long horns on his head. _Loki… What is he doing sitting in Odin's chair?_ The group let their arms fall to their sides slowly, unsure of what was going on. Loki's eyes bore a fire of determination in them, along with a slight flicker of contempt.

"My _friends_…"

"Where's Odin?" Fandral was clearly uncomfortable, sharing the feeling of dread that had nestled in all their stomachs.

"Father has fallen into the Odin Sleep" his eyes darted around in front of him, as if watching a scene play before them, "Mother fears he will never awaken".

There was sadness if his green orbs, however small. He focused his gaze of his guests. They had descended from the top of the stairs, walking with determination to the foot of the throne. Hylda's steps were not as full of confrontation as her friends, the bad feeling in her stomach growing. She stood between Sif and Fandral. _What have you done now Loki _she growled to herself, _just when I was starting to have faith in you._

"We will speak to her" Sif commanded.

"She refuses to leave my father's bedside," amusement began to twinkled in his eyes "you can bring your urgent matters to me". He motioned to himself before standing. He took a step forward, his staff hitting the ground, echoing in the large room.

"Your King".

She could feel her whole party tense up at these words. _Perhaps they were right… Maybe Loki has been behind this the whole time… _Hylda felt her heart sink. She was becoming fond of the dark haired prince, why did he have to go and ruin it. She turned her head to lock eyes with Fandral, who looked more worried than he had in Jötunheim. She heard Volstagg start to get on one knee behind her. Without breaking their gaze Fandral put a hand on Hylda's lower back, urging her to follow Volstagg. Defiance would get them nowhere right now. As they both kneeled, Hylda turned to find Loki's fiery gaze on her. He stared at Fandral's hand as it retracted from her back, as if he were trying to burn it up with his eyes. Sif spoke again as they all raised their hands to their chests once more.

"My King," she was trying to sound sweet, it took every ounce of her not to spit at Loki, "we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki scoffed. He tried to contain his smirk as he began to walk down the stairs towards them. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jötunheim."

He continued as he got closer to the group. "Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel…" his eyes locked with Hylda, "safe… in these difficult times."

Hylda's heart speed up and she felt her cheeks get warm under his gaze. _When did he develop such a power over me, _she wondered. The corners of his lips twitched into a small smirk. He could tell she was getting flustered. He stood directly in front of Hylda now. He reached out, running the back of his hand gently down her cheek. All eyes fell of the pair. Hylda could feel the looks of confusion and anger from her friends. They didn't understand what was happening, and in all honesty, neither did Hylda.

"All of us must stand together," he turned to walk back up the steps, "for the good of Asgard." He lightly tapped his staff of the floor again.

Sif made to lung forward but Hogun and Hylda grabbed her arms. She struggled against them slightly, as Fandral spoke.

"Yes, of course."

Loki's face darkened, "Good, then you will wait for my word."

The group could not do anything right now, they had to think about their plan of action. Despite what they may have thought about Loki, none of them would have expected this.

"If I may," Volstagg nervously began, "beg the indulgence of you Majesty… to perhaps reconsider –"

"We're done" Loki cut him off. His tone was hard. No amusement or shrewdness, just a deep commanding tone.

The group all stood to join Sif. Hers and Hylda eyes never left Loki's, both for different reasons however. Loki's eyes were on Sif, challenging her to go against him. After slight hesitation Volstagg turned to leave, followed by Hogun and Fandral. The God of Mischief leaned forward slightly, a small smirk pulling on his lips. Hylda grabbed Sif's hand and squeezed gently. Sif gave Loki a small sickened smile before turning to leave. Hylda and Loki's eyes locked. She could see the triumph in the green orbs, and she frowned at him with frustration and confusion. He could make out just the smallest flicker of hurt in her light eyes. He raised an eyebrow, letting his smirk spread across his lips. He winked at her before turning around to sit back in the throne.

Hylda felt her heart leap, and then sink deep into her stomach. Turning to leave she shook her head, this was no time for trifling infatuation. He must have seen her actions because she heard him let out a deep chuckle as she walked out of the hall doors.

**You have suffered enough and warred with yourself**

**It's time that you won.**

As soon as they exited into the hall they were approached by two guards.

"Pardon us, great warriors, but Queen Frigga has requested the assistance of Lady Hylda."

All eyes fell of the dark haired woman. She seemed off in her own world, but nodded. She wasn't in the mood for her friends questions. She didn't have the answers they sought and she didn't want to start any unnecessary fights.

"This way please, my lady." _It doesn't sound as nice as when he says it… _she caught herself, _What is the matter with me! He is clearly up to something and I'm here musing about the pet names he calls me. Get a hold of yourself Hylda!_

By the time she stop reprimanding herself in her mind she was in front of Odin's chamber. "W-what…? Why am I…" the guards were gone before she could ask her question, "here…" she finished to no one.

Hylda pushed open the doors to see a room, similar to the one in her dream. She tried to hide her surprise as she surveyed the familiar room. The Odin was lying on the bed, a golden field of energy covering him. The Queen and Loki were on opposite sides. Loki seemed surprised to see her, but masked it quickly.

"You requested me, my Queen?"

Frigga motioned Hylda over to her. "My dear, Hylda. You have heard the new I assume?" She glanced sadly at her husband.

"Yes. Please let me know how I can help, and ease your pain Lady Frigga." Hylda knelt in front of the women, head bowed and hand covering her heart. She looked at Loki out of the corner of her eye and saw him trying to resist the urge to smirk. She raised an eyebrow, to which he raised one in return.

"My dear, could you grant a blessing on the All-Father? We were so unprepared…" Hylda grasped the Queens hand gently, "He is in need of protection now more than ever."

Hylda nodded and Frigga shifted to give her the room he needed.

Loki's voice broke the silence, "I'll never get used to seeing him like this". Hylda couldn't tell if he was being sincere, or just putting on a show for his mother. She continued with her work, holding her hands over the gold sheet and whispering the chants. A soft white light emerged from her fingertips. Soon her hands were holding two balls of white light. Hylda closed her eyes and began to pray.

"So why did he lie?" The hurt in Loki's voice made Hylda concentrate on their conversation more.

"He kept the true from you so you would never feel different." _Different?_ "You are our son Loki, and we your family." _Woah… _Frigga's words caught Hylda by surprise. _She's almost making it sound like Loki isn't… _Hylda mind floored with information, it took all her will not to stop in the middle of her blessing. Loki saying he was a monster, his hand, Frigga's words, it all started to make sense. While she had an idea what was happening, Hylda couldn't bring herself to think the words. It made sense, but it was still impossible.

The Queens voice brought her thoughts back and she tried to stay focused. "You mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother."

She could feel Loki tense. Clearly he had no planned on his brother returning home. "What hope is there for Thor?"

He tried to hide the growing anger in his voice, but Hylda heard it.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does" the Queen replied.

Her words did not comfort the prince, merely made him more frustrated. Hylda finished the blessing and the white energy drifted from her hand into Odin's chest. Frigga turned to her, "Thank you my child."

Hylda smiled at the Queen then stood up to leave, she didn't even notice the Loki follow her out.

Frigga smiled sadly at her husband after the pair left. "Perhaps all it not lost my dear," she squeezed his hand," perhaps he can be saved."

**Take this sinking boat and point it home**

**We've still got time.**

Hylda was lost in thought as she drifted through the halls to her room. She was almost there, when something caught her wrist and pulled her backwards. Her breath was knocked from her as she landed on a hard chest. The grip on her wrist never left, an arm snaking around her waist as well.

"I still expect our nightly meeting to take place" his breath sent shivers down her spine, "until then, my rose." He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, before disappearing into the shadows.

Hylda stood alone in the dark hall, unsure of what to do. She couldn't go to her friends, they'd still be anger and confused. She still didn't know what was going on with Loki anyways. She didn't want to just hide in her room either. _I need to find out more. I need to follow Loki. _He had been gone too long for her to track him herself, and he was skilled enough to be untraceable regardless. He could be anywhere, really. A thought struck her suddenly. _I need to be able to see everywhere… and who better to help me than Heimdall! _Hylda rushed off to the stables to get her horse. She would ride to Heimdall and ask him to use his sight to find Loki.

**Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice**

**You've made it now.**

* * *

**Some decent Loki action? ;) I mean who WOULDN'T want him to watch them in the bath ahaha**

**I'm trying not to make their relationship TOO out of the blue. Hopefully I'm not failing at that lol**

** And a big thank you to everyone that reads this :) **

**Hope you're all still enjoying it!**

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Eir

**A/N: I only own Hylda.**

**Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5 (Acoustic Version)**

* * *

**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable**

**So condescending unnecessarily critical.**

**I have the tendency of getting very physical**

**So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

Hylda stood beside Heimdall as the tall man explained what he was seeing. She stared out into space, trying to visualize Heimdall's words. Loki had gone to Midgard. He confronted Thor, and fed him a string of lies. Her heart almost broken imagining Thor's face as he was told his father had died, and Loki had said it was all because of him. _How could he be so heartless?_ She couldn't believe that this was the same man who had been so kind to her lately. Yes, he had always been impish but never to the extent of hurting someone. Not just anyone either, his own brother. Well, Hylda had her doubts about that. Loki was different, that she knew. Perhaps something had happened that made the boy become so. She was almost positive that he was not biologically related to Thor.

A strong voice interrupted her thoughts, "Do not judge him for his actions towards others". Heimdall was looking at her with his amber eyes. She felt like he could she right through her, to her very soul.

"What are you referring to, dear Heimdall?" she tried to sound as innocent as she could.

"Lady Hylda," she tried to hold his gaze as he spoke, "does a gardener not pluck the weeds, yet still pick the rose?" Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. "A man can hold animosity to many and still love one." Heimdall saw tell her that she was an exception? That despite all Loki has done, he still truly enjoyed Hylda's friendship?

"I have seen the way he treats you." Hylda turned bright red. Of course Heimdall could see them, he could see everything. _Oh my… _Her thoughts drifted to the time in the let out a small squeaking sound, her face getting redder.

"You might be the only person Loki truly believes in right now. The only one he sees as 'worthy' of his new world." Heimdall turned back to the void.

"Then why do I feel like he only wants me for my 'usefulness'," she whispered back. They hurt was evident in her voice. She didn't want to be used, like some sort of weapon. She couldn't deny that having the Goddess of Protection and the Leader of the Valkyrie army as an ally seemed like a good idea to her, a good enough reason for Loki to want to befriend her.

"True, but perhaps that was only the initial reason. I have known Loki since he was a child. Never has he treated another with such benevolence, no matter what he desired from them." Heimdall turned fully to her now, his eyes held honesty and determination in them.

"I do not agree with his action or his goals. I know he will fail in his quest and will not come out of this unmarked. I will also do everything in my power to stop him, and protect Asgard. However, I do believe that you are his only hope for salvation. He is in need of companionship and guidance, Hylda. Be there for him, and perhaps his loss won't be in vain."

Hylda stared into Heimdall's eyes, trying to find any sign that this was some sick joke. There was nothing. He truly believe that she could save the young prince, and that his friendliness towards her was sincere. Frigga's words popped into Hylda's mind.

_There is a purpose to everything your father does Loki._

Maybe there was a purpose to all this. Maybe Hylda was meant to… She sighed. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't confide in her friends, they would never understand since they hated Loki. Lady Frigga was too consumed by grief. Hylda thought of the blonde haired god, all alone in another realm, heartbroken over Loki's lies. She realized that Thor had been the one she'd turn to, when all the other options seemed jaded. While he could be hotheaded and slightly judgmental, Thor was always there for his friends. Till the end…

"If only Thor were here" Hylda whispered. Heimdall remained silent and focused ahead of him. She took that as her queue to leave. Her mind raced as she started to walk back to her room.

Suddenly she heard Loki's voice faintly coming from the BitFrost. He was asking Heimdall to send him to Jötunheim. _Jötunheim?_ _What in the name of Odin could Loki be going there for? _Hylda knew that whatever the reason, it wasn't good. She should go back to Heimdall, see if he could watch Loki. _No. Loki's too smart for that. He'll mask himself somehow. He'll know Heimdall will try to watch him. No one would believe that he was going there for a peaceful reason. _An idea struck her. As she began to run to her room, Hylda held a hand up to her necklace and gently grabbed the feather. She muttered a chant under her breath. Soon, flying beside her was a Valkyrie.

"Eir" Hylda began, glancing at the creature "Follow Loki. Do not let him see you. Find out why he is in Jötunheim." The Valkyrie was gone in a blink. Eir was the head of the Valkyries, below Hylda of course. She was the one that made the decisions when Hylda was unable to. Hylda was close with Eir, as close as they could be of course. Eir was more intelligent and 'human' than the others, and trusted Hylda completely. She has been the one that saved Hylda that day and told her mother of her special gift. She had trained Hylda in the way of the Valkyries and had ensured that the soldiers obeyed and respected Hylda. If she could trust anyone to spy on Loki, it was Eir.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Loki walked through the icy landscape that was Jötunheim. He hated this place, now more than ever. This realm had abandoned him as a baby, and now he felt as if Asgard would too. He was a monster to both worlds, not good enough for either. Once he is king, everyone will have no choice but do bow down to him. No longer would he be the outcast, no longer will he be looked down upon. He let out a dark chuckle. He couldn't wait for the universe to be him. As he continued to walk to Laufey's throne, something caught his attention. From the corner of his gaze he saw a shadow fly overhead. It had been quick, but the dark haired man had caught a glimpse of large white wings and spotless silver armor. _Ahh, _he smiled, _my lady has sent a pet to watch over me. You never fail to please me Hylda. I knew you were the perfect choice._ Loki paused for a moment. He was feeling proud and a little cocky, but his stomach held another emotion. Triumph. He was winning Hylda over; she was aware of his plans and made no move to stop him. He was sure she knew by now of his true nature and he saw her leaving the BitFrost so she had seen him lie to Thor. Yet the goddess had not attacked him, screaming that he was a traitor (which he was sure Sif was ready to do). She was his, her and her allegiance. Oh, she would be his strongest ally. _Well then my dear, I will have to put on quite the show for you,_ Loki held in a laugh as he entered Laufey's court.

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here**

**This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear**

**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone**

**Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on.**

_**Back in Asgard…**_

Hylda sat on her bed cross-legged. She reached up and held the feather tenderly. Closing her eyes, Hylda began to recite the chant. Her mind began to get heavy. Grey clouds swirled around and the sound of multiple Valkyries' screeching rang out. Hylda searched for Eir in the fog. _Here, my master _the creatures voice whispered, _I hope you are prepared for what you are about to witness._ The grey smoke began to fade and the scene unfolded, as if she were looking threw a puddle…

The God of Mischief approached the leader of the Frost Giants, an air of superiority about him. Laufey muttered something to the man that Hylda couldn't catch. His response surprised her however.

"After all I've done for you?" _What? He's done something for Laufey? Shit… this isn't good._

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard?" Even Laufey seemed slightly surprised.

"That was just a bit of fun really" Hylda tried to control the shiver that ran down her spine, "to ruin my brother's _big_ day". She couldn't believe what she was witnessing, Loki has been the one that let those frost giants in. She shivered again. Yes she was shocked, but that didn't mean his voiced didn't sound any less alluring to her. She tried not to focus on the movement of his lips, only hear his words, as the motion made her remember what they felt like on hers.

"To protect the realm from his idiotic rule just a while longer." The spite in Loki's voice was evident. Laufey leaned forward in his seat, perplexed by the young prince's words.

"I will hear you" he murmured. _No! What are you doing Loki? _Hylda couldn't fathom what would possess the God of Mischief to go this far. To make some sort of arrangement with the Frost Giants? This was beyond mischievous, it was evil.

"I will conceal you," he began, pacing slightly, "and a handful of your soldiers. Lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lay."

Hylda gasped. She almost opened her eyes in shocked, which would have broken the connection. He couldn't be serious! Sending Frost Giants to kill his father? No. Loki was a lot of things, but he was not this. He couldn't be…

Even Laufey was skeptical of Loki's plan, "Why not kill him yourself?"

Loki scoffed, as if that was the most foolish question in the world. "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king that murdered their predecessor."

Laufey still looked suspicious. Who could blame him? _It's not every day the prince of Asgard comes and asks you to murder the All-Father, _Hylda thought grimly. _Why is he doing this?_

"Once Odin is dead, I will return the casket to you" Loki said smugly. He knew that would get Laufey on his side. The frost king rose from his seat.

"And you can return Jötunheim to all its…" he looked around, smirking as if he was trying not to laugh, "glory". His smile made the woman's heart skip a beat. Even when he was being an evil conniving twit, she still found him irresistibly charming. _He had to have put some sort of spell on me¸ _she pleaded in her mind, _there is no way I would fall for someone capable of such malice. _Her brain froze. She had done what? Well, he was attractive and he had been exceedingly sweet to her lately. That didn't mean she had FEELINGS for the man… did it? _Focus Hylda! That very man is plotting the All-Father's death!_

Hylda tried to turn her attention back to Jötunheim, but the connection faded just as Laufey whispered, "I accept."

**Does it kill**

**Does it burn**

**Is it painful to learn**

**That it's me that has all the control.**

She slowly opened her eyes. Hylda now knew Loki's plan. He was planning on killing the All-Father and becoming King. He also never planned on letting Thor come home. Hylda now had to plan her course of action wisely. She couldn't go to the Queen, with her husband a possible eternal slumber finding out her son is trying to murder him would make the poor women die of shock. She already bears such grief, Hylda did not want to add to that. Hylda could not go to her friends just yet, but she couldn't hide from them forever. _Sif has been my closest friend since I was a child. I cannot abandon her and the others just because I'm becoming a lovesick puppy. She needs me, and I will be there for her. I will just have to keep my feelings to myself._

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say**

**There's no way we're gonna give up.**

She would not go to her friends just yet. No, first she would give the God of Mischief a piece of her mind. Now that she knew what he was planning she had to confront him. Hylda wanted no part in his scheming, no matter how many sweet words and handsome smiles he threw at her.

**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**

**Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.**

Hylda stood and crossed over to the mirror. She fixed her hair that had become wild from her run, and straightened her armor. She was not his toy. She would not be used in this game of his. Hylda had no I what made Loki choose this path, but she was not going to let him. She could save him.

**Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.**

* * *

**There's some major Loki action coming up in the next few chapters!**

**A big thanks to Raye Silver, RedLil, paintypops, and ILuvOdie for their reviews. It means a lot **

**I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I have some big things planned for the upcoming chapters!**


	7. What I'm Capable Of

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**So sorry it's late! My internet's been down -_- the next chapter should be out tomorrow too. **

**Heads Will Roll- Yeah Yeah Yeahs (ATrak remix)**

* * *

**Off with your head**

**Dance 'til you're dead**

**Heads will roll, heads will roll**

**Heads will roll on the floor**

Hylda wasn't sure where to find the God of Mischief, so she decided that she would try to intercept him leaving the BiFrost. Lucky for her, he was on his way to see her. As she turned to go down the south hall, Hylda saw the dark haired man round the opposite corner. The two locked eyes from across the hall. His held amusement, hers held fiery determination. Loki began to saunter towards her slowly, while Hylda steps were quick and long.

"We need to talk" she hissed as she got closer to him.

Loki let out a chuckle, "I bet we do."

"I saw you in Jötunhe- " she was cut off by him pulling her into the closest room.

"What the hell in your problem? I am not a doll, Loki Odinson. Do not treat me as such."

"Of course not, my lady. Now what did you wish to speak about?"

She narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to look around. She realized they were in a library, one that clearly hadn't been used in a long time.

"What are you playing at Loki? I saw you in Jötunheim, I heard everything. I can't believe you! While I don't agree with what you did at Thor's coronation, this… new plan, is unacceptable and low. Even for you."

Loki's face darkened. His eyes were now hollow and empty, his lips pressed into a thin line. "What are you talking about Hylda?"

"Assassinating Odin! This is a serious crime Loki. This isn't some prank."

"Do you really think me that stupid?" He hissed, narrowing his own eyes. "I know the severity of my actions."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you! First you get your own brother banished then you plot your father's death?"

"He's not my father!" He yelled. This caught Hylda off guard.

"What?" her tone softened slightly. Loki was towering over her now, his hollow eyes filled with an angry fire.

"Odin is not my father and Thor is not my brother. Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet Hylda. Maybe I gave you too much credit." He spat.

"I assumed so after that night in the court yard, and what Lady Frigga said to you… but I didn't think it possible" while she felt sorry for Loki, she wasn't going to be talked to that way. "Still, these people raised you, treated you as their own son! After all they've done for you, you send them to their deaths? Are you out of your mind?"

"Do not act like you know me Hylda! For years I have been in Thor's shadow, never being as good as him!" he was yelling again, backing Hylda into one of the shelves. "No matter what I did everyone always loved Thor more. Now I know why, because no matter how 'fairly' they tried to treat me, they would never allow a monster to be king!"

"And this is how you'll prove them wrong? By pulling cheap tricks like what you did with Thor? If you don't want to be a monster Loki, don't act like one." Hylda spat back.

His hand was around her neck in an instant pinning her to the bookcase. "You think this is all the wickedness I am capable of, my dear?" he snarled at her, squeezing harder. Hylda coughed slightly, she could feel her skin bruising.

He leaned forward to her ear, "You have _no idea_ what I am capable of Hylda. If I were you I would learn my place in this new order." He released her, tossing her to the side slightly. She stumbled, grabbing the book shelve to not fall.

"I would hate to have to hurt my precious rose." Loki turned away from her. Hylda took a deep breath, rubbing her throat gently.

**The men cry out, the girls cry out**

**The men cry out, the girls cry out**

**The men cry out, oh no.**

"You can't treat people like puppets Loki. You cannot play with people's minds for fun. We aren't here for your entertainment or gain. You are manipulating everyone in this place! Even the Jottuns! You think they'll be so easy to control? What if all this backfire? Then you'll be shown as the monster you claim not to be." Hylda stayed leaning against the shelf.

"You think I care what these people think? I want power Hylda! The power that I rightfully deserve" he stared at the wall as he shouted at her.

"You do care, Loki." Hylda was getting bolder now. "You're so _desperate_ for your father approval. You want the whole kingdom to know that you are just as good as Thor. That is why you act the way you do. But it's time you stopped acting like a child that is starving for attention."

She didn't seem him move, only felt the rough grasp of his fingers on her chin. He yanked her face upwards to make her stare into his eyes.

"I have gotten frost giants into Asgard without either King suspecting me" he began, "Odin and Laufey are just pawns in my game, darling, as is every other useless being here. I will be king of more than just Asgard Hylda!"

"Your mind is warped, Loki Odinson."

"Do not call me that" he hissed in reply, "he is not my father! You will see it my way Hylda, one way or another."

He drew his hand back and walked over to the fireplace, resting his hands on the mantle.

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"I was going to save him" he said, still looking at the empty fireplace. His voice was still angry, but at a normal volume now.

"I planned to kill the frost giants before they could kill Odin. I would be the hero. I am not foolish enough to have the King murdered. I would be blamed immediately, even if I had no hand in it."

"Why go through all that trouble? Why risk something going wrong and the King actually being killed?" She walked over to him slowly, standing beside him.

"I know I could be king, a better king than Thor ever could. However many would not share that opinion. This will ensure that the apparent bad flavor my name leaves in everyone's mouth with be replaced. Replaced with a sense of admiration and obedience." He turned to look at her. "I thought you of all people would have faith in me, Hylda. You, who have tried to be my friend from the start, despite what others told you."

"This is difference Loki" she pleaded, "This isn't sending Thor and his friends on false missions or using magic to interfere in sparring matches. You told Laufey you would help him into Asgard to assassinate the All-Father."

"It sounds dreadful when you put it like that." He smiled darkly.

She stared into his green eyes with determination, trying to reason with him. She wasn't as mad now that she knew Loki wasn't actually planning on killing Odin. She still thought it was extreme and incredibly foolish.

"I'm serious Loki. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Your concern is noted." He sneered.

Hylda let out a sigh as she turned to leave, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back against him. His breath fanned over her ear and neck.

"Don't you _dare_ consider telling your friends about this little talk." he hissed quietly "I would hate to have any problems and I won't hesitate to dispose of anyone who meddles in my plans. You're not going to end up being a problem, right my rose?"

"N-no. Of course not." She couldn't help the small shiver of fear that went through her at his words.

"Good." He kissed her cheek before pulling back and letting go of her wrists.

Hylda left the room as quickly as she could and leaned against the wall outside. She let out a breath she had been holding in as she ran her hands through her hair. She had never seen that side of Loki before. He was angry and violent. This side made Hylda nervous, however she didn't find him any less attractive. She realized she was in deep, she didn't know what she felt for Loki but she knew she felt SOMETHING. Sighing again, Hylda walked back to her room in a daze. She was surprised to find Eir standing there. She looked eerie in the moonlight, her white hair and wings glowing. Hylda walked in and closed the door. She had to gather her thoughts before she voiced them to Eir, and she knew the Valkyrie wouldn't talk out of turn. _Perks to being a leader, I suppose_. She changed into her night dress, not saying a worried to the Valkyrie. She brushed out her long hair, staring at her tired face in the mirror as she did so. She could see the slightest smudge of purple on her chin and neck. _Bastard left a bruise, _she growled to herself. Once she was ready for bed she walked out to her balcony, motioning for Eir to follow.

**The men cry out, the girls cry out**

**The men cry out, the girls cry out**

**The men cry out, oh no.**

"Am I mad, Eir?" Hylda leaned against the railing. "I should be appalled with his action, yet I'm not. This man is plotting to kill Odin, his own father. Should I not be repulsed by the thought of his lips on mine? Lips that so cleverly weave lie after lie. Loki said he planned on saving him, but I can't believe that he is going to go to such extremes. What if something goes wrong, and I didn't tell anyone? Am I just as bad as he is?"

"Master, if I may?" Eir whispered in a raspy voice. Hylda nodded. "The God of Mischief is a sick and twisted man, more so than any other person I've seen. He is capable of so much cruelty and hate. I can see into that man's heart, and he craves nothing but power."

Hylda felt her heart sink a bit; she reached up and tenderly touched her throat. "I know, Eir. Why do I still feel this way though? He almost choked me to death, yet… "

**Off with your head**

**Dance 'til you're dead**

"He is skilled at manipulation. Perhaps he has made you feel those things for his own sick reason." Eir had a point, that could be the case.

"Tread carefully, Lady Hylda." The Valkyrie flew off into the night.

Groaning, Hylda ran her hands threw her hair before resting her forehead in her palms. She had to talk to her friends tomorrow, she'd been avoiding them for too long. She pushed off the balcony and walked into her room. She settled under her covers and drifted to sleep.

**Heads will roll, heads will roll**

**Heads will roll on the floor**

* * *

**I know it's short! I apologize :( In the next chapter we have some beef with Fandral and Sif.**

**Thank you theena.x for your review! I had already planned this chapter out so I hope it was dark enough for you :)**

**Hope you are all still enjoying it!**

**Reviews Please :)**


	8. Happiness

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**Happiness - The Fray**

* * *

**Happiness is just outside my window **

**Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour? **

**Or is happiness a little more like knocking **

**On your door, and you just let it in?**

Hylda awoke with a start. She had had another weird dream. Getting out of bed, she stretched her tired muscles. She walked over to her wardrobe. She reached out to grab a burgundy dress, when an emerald green one caught her eye. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to it. In all honesty she didn't even remember having it. Hylda put the dress on and examined herself in the mirror. It was a one shoulder gown, coming down from her right shoulder and across her chest. It wrapped around her lower back, exposing her right side, then cascading into a skirt to the floor. While it was gorgeous, and compliments her figure quite nicely, Hylda was sure she had never seen or wore the dress before. She shrugged it off, Sif was always putting stuff in her closet so these was probably her doing. She decided to wear her hair in a low bun today, some pieces falling in the front to frame her face.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." _It better not be Loki…_

To her pleasant surprise it was Fandral. Her smile faded when she saw the look in his eye.

"Fandral, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'd be lying if I said well, Hylda." _Hylda? Fandral never uses my name… This isn't good._

Hylda was nervous now. "What is troubling you, friend?"

"You still call me your friend? After everything that has happened?" he glared at her. She was hurt by his words. Of course he was still her friend. She stared at the man as he walked into her room, trying to read him.

She was taken aback, "Fandral I don't-"

"What is the matter with you Hylda!" he shouted as she closed the door behind him.. "How can you be close to that man! The one that got your own friend banished. Do you believe it is only a coincidence that he is now _king_? Yet you still gawk at him like he is the epitome of all gods! Tell me he has put some sort of magic on you, that you are not _freely _hanging off him like a dog."

"Fandral it's not what it looks like!" _What does it look like… _she thought inwardly, _and what is __**it**__ for that matter. _Hylda bit her lip nervously. She didn't want a conflict with Fandral. He was walking towards her now.

"Then what is it Hylda. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him! You've never looked at me like that…" he sounded hurt.

"What do you mean? I do not know what looks you think I give Loki, but you've been my dearest of friends Fandral and I always look upon you with fondness."

"Do not lie to me Hylda! We all see it" as he towered over her, Hylda was starting to catch what Fandral was saying.

"Fandral you can't possibly mean to say that I-"

"You have feelings for Loki. It's as obvious as the sun in the skies. I have longed for you to look at me like you do him. You're the most magnificent warrior I've ever seen Hylda. Beauty and grace beyond that of any world." He lowered his voice. "But it would seem that I am not enough to catch your eye. That our many years of friendship cannot compete with a man who has treated you and your friends like **dirt** since you've met. How foolish I have been." _He what…_

"Fandral, you mean all this time…"

"I've cared for you for the longest time Hylda. I've longed to hold you close. Don't tell me you're really that blind?" While his words were true, his eyes were now empty. She didn't like them like that.

"Fandral, I'm so sorry. I thought you were always joking, being friendly." _That's no excuse! _She scolded herself.

Fandral scoffed as he turned away from her. He started to shuffle through things on her vanity, anything to distract him from what he was feeling.

"I suppose I should congratulate him" he let out a hollow laugh," ask him how he managed to win you over."

"He has not won me over Fandral! I do not have feeling for Loki." Hylda knew her words were a lie, they sounded wrong even to her.

"You picked a horrid time to have a crush, Hylda."

"Fandral…" she didn't know what to say, "What do you want from me Fandral? Please. I do not like us fighting. Tell me what to do." She stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away.

"Don't"

She looked away sadly whispering, "Sorry"

"I want you to be a good friend to Thor, and help us save him. You own him that at least." Fandral looked at her angrily.

"Of course!"

"Good. We're meeting in our room in a few minutes" he said as he went to leave. "Oh, and don't tell your little prince about it."

Hylda just stared at the floor. She couldn't believe Fandral was acting this way. She let out a sad sigh as she followed Fandral down the hall.

**Happiness feels a lot like sorrow **

**Let it be, you can't make it come or go **

**But you are gone- not for good but for now **

**Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good.**

Their walk was quiet. She stayed a few paces behind him, nervous of what the others had to say to her. The got to the room and Fandral walked in without a word. Hylda watched the door swing shut; gather herself for what she was in store for. Breathing out deeply she opened the door and walked in.

Only Volstagg was there aside from Fandral. She noticed him glance at her from the corner of his eyes, not daring to make eye contact. She walked over and sat on the empty sofa. It was complete silence, minus the sound of Volstagg eating. Sif was the next one to enter. She seemed surprised to see Hylda there, and took a seat next to her on the couch. She reached over and squeezed Hylda's hand but didn't look at her. After a few minutes Hogun joined them. They group sat there, not saying a word. Hylda knew it was mainly because they were worried about their friend, but a same part of her told her that the silence was also because of her. Fandral was the first to speak.

"Our dearest friend banished" Fandral began as he started to pace, " Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war and you've managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two caskets of ale! Shame on you, don't you care?" He smacked the tray out of Volstaggs hand. The Hylda gasped slightly.

Volstagg stood up abruptly, yelling "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!"

Hogun grabbed Volstagg and Sif grabbed Fandral, pulling them apart as she yelled at them to stop. Hylda stood between the two.

"Arguing isn't helping Thor" she said, placing a hand on either of their chests. Fandral looked down at her hand with a scowl, as if it were a filthy insect. He scoffed and turned away.

Hylda lowered her hands sadly. _This must be how Loki felt his whole life_, she thought. While they didn't hate her, she could feel the disdain that radiated off them. They didn't understand her relationship with Loki. She had always tried to be nice to him, yet she had still disliked the man. Then she suddenly was entrapped in his charming smile, just as all the troubles started. She started defending him, and the other's caught the smiles he sent her way. Of course they were suspicious of her, she couldn't blame them for that. Hylda knew she was acting weird, sneaking around to see the God of Mischief. Sif's voice brought her back to the situation at hand.

"We all know what we have to do" she whispered.

"We must go" Hogun murmured, "we must find Thor."

All eyes were on Hogun now. No one said anything after. While he was right, he was talking about doing the impossible.

Fandral was the first to break the silence. "It's treason" he stared at Hylda as he said it, as if she was the one that made it so. _He thinks I'll tell Loki _she thought, _He thinks I'll tattle on them! He distrusts me that much…_

"To hell with treason, it's suicide" Volstagg countered.

"Thor would do the same for us" Sif said sadly.

Hylda felt odd. She felt like she was a specter, watching the conversation take place. After Fandral had given her a small glare, the conversation went on without anyone acknowledging her. Not just that, she felt like they weren't even talking to her, ignoring her very presence. This hurt Hylda. She stared at the ground. Her own friends no longer trusted her, after seeing her smile at Loki. Years of friendship gone, because she had finally befriended Loki. She couldn't believe it.

"Hylda could help us" Hogun's eyes fell on her. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. She was almost excited to be in the conversation again.

"How?" Fandral spat, "We don't even know if she's trustwort-" Sif cut him off with a harsh glare. Sif knew that most of Fandral's anger was jealousy. She knew how he felt about Hylda, and she always thought Hylda felt the same. Oh how wrong she had been.

"We can take advantage of Hylda's new 'friendship'" Hogun continued, "She can keep Loki distracted, anything to keep him from noticing the BiFrost."

Fandral looked absolutely repulsed by the idea. He stared at Hogun, than looked at Hylda with disgust. She shot him a cold glare back.

"He'll hear it" Volstagg said, paying no mind to Fandral and Hylda.

"He won't have enough time to reach us though" Sif said thoughtfully.

"How do we even know Heimdall will let us through" Fandral hissed as he looked at Hogun again..

"Trust me, he will." Everyone looked to Hylda. "I spoke with him recently. I need to clear my head, and uhm… wanted to see how Thor was. Heimdall will help you, I'm sure of it."

She wasn't going to tell them that she had been spying on Loki because then she'd have to tell them what she knew. Even without Loki's threat, Hylda knew her friends wouldn't take kindly to the information so wouldn't have told them anyways. _They couldn't stop him regardless _she mused.

"Could you do this for us Hy?" Sif asked softly, as if she were afraid her friend would say no.

"Of course, Sif. I-" Hylda was cut off by the doors opening.

"Heimdall demands your presence." The guard spoke.

Everyone gulped silently. Hylda tried to reassure her friends.

"Trust me, he will help you."

Fandral let out a humorless laugh. "It's the first part I doubt" he said as he walked out of the room. The other two men followed, leaving a very hurt Hylda. Sif turned to her friend, a determined look in her eyes

"We need to talk, Hy" she said.

**Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard **

**Happiness was never mine to hold **

**Careful child, light the fuse and get away **

'**Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks.**

Hylda sat down on one of the couches, motioning for Sif to sit beside her.

"What is going on Hylda?"

Hylda said nothing. She stared at the floor, unsure of what to tell her friend.

"Hy, we've been friends since we were children! Please! Explain to me what has been going on with you lately?"

"I don't know Sif, honestly. Ever since Jötunheim things have been… weird."

"That I know. I mean what is going on between you and Loki" She spat his name as if it were poison. Hylda remembered what Loki said the day before_. This will ensure that the apparent bad flavor my name leaves in everyone's mouth with be replaced._ This is what he meant.

"He's not as bad as you think he is Sif." Even she found that hard to believe.

"What? Hylda was has gotten into you? Do you hear yourself?" Sif stared at Hylda in shock. She couldn't believe what Hylda was saying.

"I think I have feelings for Loki."

Sif's breath caught in her throat. "You what…"

"Hylda, you cannot be serious. That man is warped and evil! How can you even consider having feeling for him!"

"I can't help it Sif!" Hylda was angry now, it wasn't as if she purposely chose to fall for him. "I don't know how or why, I just know that I do."

"How could you" Sif spat at her. "Fandral was captivated by you, and you go and choose Loki? How could you hurt him like that? How could you hurt Thor like that! You're following the man that banished him like a lovesick puppy!"

"Do not judge me Sif!" Hylda rose from the couch. "I would give anything for you and the others, my feelings for Loki have not changed that. I expected you of all people to be understand. Who did you drag around after every boy in this damn kingdom, hmm? Me. Who was there for you every time one of them broke your heart? Me. Who consoled you every time Thor had a suitor and you were afraid he would leave you? Me."

Hylda didn't even notice the tears that started to run down her cheeks.

"The one time I need you to be there for me, you aren't Sif. Why? Because you're so caught up on your poor lover being banished. This isn't easy for me Sif. I miss him too, he was also my friend. I'm confused and torn at everything that is happening. I'm caught in the middle of this tangled web and I have no idea what to do! And you know what, I'm completely alone. Maybe Loki and I are perfect for each other after all."

Hylda stormed to the door, pausing slightly. "I'm going to distract Loki as long as I can. Be quick and tell the other's to be safe. May you all be protected."

With that she left the room. Sif sat there for a few moments, stunned. She had not expected Hylda to blow up like that. She didn't have time to dwell on it though. She had to get to the BiFrost and get Thor back. She stood and rushed off to catch up with her companions.

**Happiness damn near destroys you **

**Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor **

**So you tell yourself, that's enough for now **

**Happiness has a violent roar.**

* * *

**Awe… poor Hylda.**

**No Loki in this chapter, sorry! :P**

**Fear not, things get more physical in the next chapter lol**

**Thanks you whatfreshhellisthis, Raye Silver, and RedLil for your reviews!**

**More are always appreciated ;)**


	9. More Than a Distraction?

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**Let me first start off by apologizing.**

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**Things have been hectic at home from the internet not work, to my car breaking, to getting a new full time summer job. Hence I've been super busy.**

**Nevertheless, THANK YOU to every who has been eagerly waiting for an update and who will forgive my tardiness and keep reading and reviewing**

**Anyways...**

**Bad Romance-Lady Gaga**

* * *

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-roma-mamaa!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

Hylda was livid. She stormed down the halls absentmindedly at first. She couldn't believe Sif. Hylda knew her actions had been odd, and that her friendship with Loki was beyond bizarre, but she hadn't expected Sif to be so judgmental. She knew things about Loki that the others didn't, the good things and the bad things. She expected this from the others, but not her best friend of centuries. That being said, Hylda had still told them she'd help. Even if they had abandoned all hope and trust in her. She told them she'd distracted Loki, and that's what she was going to do.

She hadn't forgotten about their little 'fight' the night before. She refused to fear him, she was stronger than that. Loki was her friend, and he was straying down the wrong path. Hylda would help him, she had to.

Her mind drifted momentarily to him kissing her cheek… and her lips.

Loki was her friend. Just a friend… whose kisses were lovely…

_Nothing wrong with that at all, right? _she asked herself.

Hylda walked over to the nearest guard.

"Uhm, excuse me?" she asked, "Do you know where Loki- uh, the King, is?" Hylda hesitated on how to address Loki. Odin has always been called 'The All Father', but she wasn't too sure what Loki's title was as he wasn't _really_ king of Asgard. She didn't want to appear disrespectful.

"Yes I do. I'll take you to him."

She followed the guard down the halls until they reached two large gold doors. Hylda had never noticed them before; she had actually never been down this hall. The guard nodded to the another guard that was standing outside. He turned too knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The guard pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The inside was beautiful. There was a large green sofa and two arm chairs surrounding a dark wood table with fruit and wine. There was a roaring fire in the large fireplace. Scattered around the room were odd knickknacks made of gold and large paintings of great battles. Loki stood with his back to his guests, standing under the archway of the large balcony before him.

The guarded kneeled, "My Lord, Lady Hylda was looking for you."

_**Loki's POV**_

**I want your ugly**

**I want your disease**

**I want your everything**

**As long as it's free**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love I want your love**

Loki stared into the night sky. He couldn't' stop thinking about Hylda. Her part in his plan was going rather smoothly, however he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Loki had seen Fandral go to Hylda's room this morning. The man had looked confident as he had knocked on her door and entered. Loki remember the feeling in his stomach when he watched the blonde man go in and close the door. He felt sick. _Who does that poor excuse for a warrior think he is,_ he had thought. The fact that Fandral always hung on her was become more and more irritating, which in itself frustrated Loki. He shouldn't care who Hylda was with. He needed her for her skill, that was all right?

_Jealous? _A voice in his head hissed.

Loki ignored it. Besides, Fandral wasn't even worth Hylda's time. Hylda would never be with someone like Fandral. She was a better warrior than he was, plus she was far too attractive for him. Hylda deserved a King.

_A King… like you?_

Loki smirked to himself. Hylda's beauty was just a bonus to his initial attraction. Her skill and power as the Goddess of Protection is what drew Loki to her. He had known instantly that she was perfect for his plan.

_There's more to it than that_ the voice in his head whispered.

It was right. Her kindness was what drew him to her. Hylda had always tried to be friends with Loki, despite what the others told her. She always tried to include him, no matter how rude he was to her. That's what drew Loki to Hylda, before the plan to become king was even conceived. Loki closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of her lips on his. Perhaps she was more useful than he thought.

_She accepts you _it continued,_ you've always wanted acceptance._

He frowned.

Loki couldn't help but scoff to himself. Loki, King of Asgard, did not _want_ nor _need _acceptance.

He couldn't help think of that night though. She knew about Thor's coronation, and she knew about his plan to fake Odin's assassination. Yet she stood there and just told him it was a bad idea. She hadn't run out on him and told the whole kingdom that Loki Odinson had gone mad.

_She knows you're a monster._ Stupid voice.

No, she never said he was a monster, in fact she tried to defend that he wasn't.

Perhaps Loki felt a little more for Hylda than he thought. He remembered how worried he was that night he visited her in the bath. He was so concerned about her thinking ill of him when she found out he was on the throne. It was those friends of hers. Loki scowled. They tried to poison her mind, they had been doing so since the beginning. They never liked him, and wanted her to treat him the same. She never did though. He knew what they would tell her when they found out he was on the throne, and it scared him to lose the small amount of respect Hylda held for him.

_Jealous and concerned about her opinion of you, when did you become so soft?_

Loki growled to himself. His conscious was getting very annoying.

_Get a hold of yourself_ he though, _this is no time to be fawning over some woman._

He had to focus on his plan, once he was fully King he would deal with his feelings for the goddess.

_Someone's got a crush!_ it sang.

"Shut up…" he hissed out loud.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Loki muttered tiredly. He was in no mood to deal with people right now.

He heard the guard enter and kneel.

"My Lord," he loved the sound of that "Lady Hylda was looking for you."

Loki turned to face him and was surprised to see Hylda standing there as well. His pulse quickened slightly at the sight of her. Her eyes held determination, but he could see the smallest flecks of uncertainty.

"Leave us."

His eyes never left Hylda's as the guard straighten and left without another word. The two just stared at each other, unsure of what exactly to say.

Loki saw a small smile tug at the corner of Hylda's lips as she spoke.

_**Hylda's POV**_

**I want your drama**

**The touch of your hand**

**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love I want your love**

"_Lord _Loki?" She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Has a nice ring, does it not?"

Hylda looked to the floor, chuckling. When she lifted her eyes she saw Loki had a small smile on his lips. Happy Loki was apparently in today, the side that Hylda was positive no one really saw but a select few, including her.

She looked around the room again, he would be easier to talk to in this mood.

"I had no idea this place existed, its lovely in here."

"It should be, I take great pride in my room."

Her eyes widened, and she heard Loki laugh.

He turned and walked over to sofa, motioning for her to follow. Loki sat on one end and Hylda sat on the other. She turned to face him and her knees brushed against his.

"I wanted to discuss last night. Our little… disagreement."

Loki just stared at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. Oops, maybe happy Loki wasn't the only one there.

Hylda took a deep breath and continued.

"I never said I doubted your ability to be King, Loki. I have complete faith in you rule of Asgard. I just don't agree with your way of going about it. I assumed you didn't mean to get Thor banished, perhaps just some trouble, but you can reverse that now Loki. Would that not look better on you than keeping him banished?"

Loki let out a dry laugh.

"If I let Thor return he will be made King, Hylda. I will be tossed aside like usual. No matter what I do, as soon as Thor returns he _will_ be King."

"You don't know tha-"

"They will not let a Frost Giant be King of Asgard Hylda!" he was shouting now. "Why do you think Odin first went to war with Jötunheim? I have been kept in Thor's shadow my whole life. For once I am in the spot light. I will not lose this chance, even if I have to be play the role of the monster."

Hylda reached out and grabbed his hand, surprising him.

"You are not a monster Loki. You are nothing like the Frost Giants! Odin and Frigga love you; they would not cast you aside." Hylda pleaded for him to see reason it what he was doing. She was no longer here as just a distraction. She cared for his wellbeing. Purely out of friendship… right?

"I'm saying this as a friend Loki. I do not want to see you hurt when this foolish plan falls apart."

"I thought you said you had, what was it? 'Complete faith' in me?" he snarled trying to pull his hand away. His darker side was starting to peek through more.

"I do Loki" Hylda kept a first grip on his hand.

"You cannot go around being all mysterious and charming and not expect people to start to care for you" she said in a whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear. She found the confidence in her voice again. "I've been nice to you from the day we met, while you've been nothing but cruel to me. There is no reason for me to try and help you other than pure kindness and empathy."

Loki just stared at her, unsure of how to respond. He hadn't _always_ been cruel…

"Do you trust me Hylda?" His eyes were now dark, but not threatening.

"Yes, Loki. I do."

"Then believe me when I say that I know what I am doing. This is the only way to assure I become King." Loki's gaze was fierce. She saw his passion to rule, and his desire to be respected.

Hylda sighed, "It's no use trying to change your mind then?"

He laughed a genuine light laugh.

"No."

**I want your horror**

**I want your design**

'**Cause you're a criminal**

**As long as you're mine**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love I want your love**

Hylda frowned as she stared at the floor. Her mind was waging an inner war. Part of her wanted to yell at him, tell him that he was completely twisted and cruel. She wanted to tell the others and Frigga what he was planning. That part of her screamed that what Loki was doing was wrong, and that she needed to stop him.

Her other half didn't agree. Her other half loved the attention that Loki was giving her. Even when he was angry, she still found him alluring. She had never been attracted to someone like she was to Loki. She had always thought he was handsome, and now she was the patron of that charm. Besides, He wasn't actually going to get Odin killed, and he would make a good king. His plan wasn't totally crazy…

_What about Thor!_

True, what he had done to Thor was harsh. However he had always been in Thor's shadow and Thor wasn't really ready to be king anyways.

If she told, Loki would hate her. She honestly didn't want him to hate her.

If she didn't say anything and the plan goes sour, then she'll be to blame too. Then her friends would hate her. However, her friends already made it very clear that they didn't trust her anymore anyways. Come to think of it, Loki was the only one that trusted Hylda right now. He confessed the secrets of his birth and his plans to become king, and trusted her not to tell.

She groaned mentally.

She then felt something rub the top of her hand. Her eyes widened when she realized she was still holding Loki's hand, and his thumb was now drawing small circles on its surface. She blushed and tried to pull her hand back, but he held it firmly.

"What troubles you, my lady?" _There's that stupid charm _she thought.

"You." Hylda looked away, only to have Loki grab her chin gently and turn her gaze back to him. His green eyes drilled into hers.

He raised a thin black eyebrow, "Me?"

"You're confusing."

He smiled slightly.

"How so?"

Ahh, what the hell! It didn't matter whether she confessed her dilemma or not. She was screwed either way.

"I don't know who to side with."

He smirked, knowing what she meant.

Loki's hand moved from her chin to her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. She couldn't help but shiver at his touch. The hand that held hers was now snaked around her waist. He pulled Hylda so she was pressed beside him, her body flat against his.

He moved his hand to her neck, pulling her forward a bit. He leaned into her. She could feel her face burning as his breath fanned her ear.

"My dear, I think it is quite obvious what side you're on."

**You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want it bad, your bad romance**

Hylda couldn't help but gasp softly and Loki kissed under her ear and down her neck. She tried to pull away but his hands held her firmly in place. He nipped at her neck, enjoying her squirming in his grasp. Loki lifted his head to meet Hylda's eyes, only long enough to see his desire reflected back.

He crashed his lips on hers. Hylda froze for a moment but her lips soon acted of their own will. She matched his passion, sliding a hand into his hair. She heard him groan in her mouth has she tugged on it.

Loki pulled Hylda onto his lap, her legs hanging over his. He wrapped both arms around her pulling her even closer.

Loki ran his tongue along Hylda's bottom lip then bit it gently. Hylda understood the request, and Loki's tongue darted into her mouth the moment her lips parted.

She was losing the battle of their tongues but she didn't care. She was sitting on the God of Mischief with her mouth glued to his.

She had lost her mind.

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

She knew she was in trouble. She was enjoying this way more then she ought to. Wasn't she just supposed to distract Loki? Telling the others she distracted the king by letting him stick his tongue down her throat wouldn't help her case in getting their trust back.

No. Hylda had thrown out all logic and reason.

She was kissing Loki, and by Odin's name she was loving it.

**I want your love and**

**All your lovers' revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

Loki released Hylda's lips and moved to her neck again. He rough bit and sucked the pale skin. She couldn't stop herself from arching into him, a soft moan leaving her lips. Loki growled and pulled Hylda's mouth back to his.

Loki pulled back suddenly, staring out on to the balcony. He gently pushed Hylda off him and got up. He wordlessly hurried over to the edge and stared out into the night. Standing to join him, Hylda noticed the light of the BiFrost activating.

That's when she noticed the soft humming coming from it.

_Oh no…_

She tried to hide her realization, but with no avail. Hylda felt Loki's eyes on her. She turned and saw he was staring at her threw narrowed eyes. He raised an eyebrow briefly, before snatching Hylda's wrist in a death grip.

The God of Mischief spun around on his heels and dragged Hylda out of the room and down the hall. He didn't look back once as he stormed down the dark hallways.

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-roma-mamaa!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

* * *

**Loki's maaaaaad. Oh dear lol**

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! They make me want to write more :P *hint hint***

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. Hopefully it isn't too horrid! I do think this song is completely perfect for this chapter though ;P**

**Reviews Please :)**


	10. Found You!

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**This chapter's kinda slow and sho****rt, but it needs to happen.**

**Let it Go-Dragonette**

* * *

**We get a little faded the colours go**

**Running out of all our clothes**

**And the flash don't light when the battery's slow**

Sif and the men wandered all around the odd town. They started at all the human in their odd clothing. They all looked so small compared to the Asgardians. They looked at every face and in every window. Thor had to be here somewhere. They were about to reach the end of the road when they saw a familiar blonde blurr pass by a window. Pressing themselves against the glass they saw Thor, moving around a kitchen with three humans. They couldn't have been happier.

"Found you!" Volstagg called, smiling widely as he knocked. The friends couldn't hide their large grins.

Thor turned to the window and his friends could see the obvious shock in his face. The three humans were frozen, one even dropped their mug. Thor hurried to the group as they pulled the doors open.

"My friends!" Thor's voice boomed, as him and Volstagg shared a manly embrace. Thor pulled back, resting his hand on Volstagg's shoulders.

"This is good."

"I don't believe it" the male human muttered. Volstagg approached him as Thor hugged his other friends.

"Oh excuse me, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." He said proudly. The other's straightened and smiled at the humans. One of the women couldn't help but smile slightly.

Thor's brows knotted in confusion suddenly. He looked over the group, thinking.

"Where is Hylda?" he asked. A thick tension arose, and Fandral visibly stiffened at her name. Thor noticed and raised an eyebrow at him. Sif cut in before Thor could question Fandral.

"She had to do something" she said, trying not to think about the argument she had had with her friend. "She wanted to come…"

Thor seemed to accept this answer, he knew Hylda. If she didn't come, it was for a good reason.

**We don't need a cure for the weight of the world**

**Cause it's floating round in the universe**

**Just swinging like it's tied by a string that you own**

**Let it go**

"Even so, my friends" Thor began as he placed a hand on Hogun's shoulder," never have I been happier to see someone. But you should not have come."

All the smiles fell. What did Thor mean by that? They had risked everything to come for him.

Fandral laughed awkwardly, "We're here to take you home."

Thor's face fell even more, "You know I can't go home. My father is… dead because of me."

The last part was barely more than a whisper. Thor's eyes locked with one of the human's briefly before looking to the ground.

"I must remain in exile." He finished.

Sif fixed him with a hard look. She knew this was Loki's doing.

"Thor, you're father still lives."

His eyes darkened.

"There's more" Sif said. "Loki… he is now King. You're father sleeps, but is not dead. Loki has _taken_ the throne."

Thor knew Sif was telling the truth. The grave looks on his friends faces showed it. Thor thought back to his visit from Loki. How could his brother have lied to him like that! He looked so sincere in his words, but Thor should have known better. His brother was known for his silver tongue after all.

"Hylda went to distract Loki while we came to get you" Hogun explained. The warriors once again let an awkward pause settle in. Did something happen with Hylda? From the corner of his eye Thor saw Fandral's face twist into a look of disgust. He turned his attention to the man.

"Fandral, this is the second time I have caught your discomfort at our friends name. Last I saw you, you were quite fond of her. Almost too much at times."

Fandral couldn't help but blush slightly at the mention of his crush for Hylda. His face did not change from its contortion however.

"That feeling has long since passed" Fandral spat, looking down. Volstagg elbowed Fandral roughly, his eyes telling the man to shut up.

"You're hiding something from me" Thor said in a low voice. "First Hylda is not with you, now you're trying to hide the fact that the man that was once madly in love with her is appalled by her very name. What is going on?" He turned to look at Sif. He knew she would cave to him.

He was right.

Sif sighed, staring into Thor's eyes. She couldn't lie to him. He deserved to know anyways, it was his friend and his brother.

"We think Hylda and Loki… we think Hylda has fallen for him." She said, sadly.

Thor realized now why Fandral acted the way he did. The woman he loved had fallen for another man. Sif continued.

"Should that not be glorious news? Hylda deserves happiness" Thor said.

Fandral couldn't hold his tongue, "not from someone like that! She betrayed us, all of us."

"He is still my brother, Fandral. Mine how you speak of him."

"We didn't have a choice Thor" Sif pleaded, "we weren't sure if we could trust her. I mean, we haven't seen them _together_, it's just been obvious that there is something going on between them. You haven't seen the way they look at each other, never have I seen Loki show such admiration."

"Have you even though about how Hylda feeling?" Thor said angrily. Hylda had not chosen not to come, she hadn't been allowed. "I do not know the whole story, but I am ashamed at what you have done so far. We all know Hylda. She would do anything for her friends, and you turned your backs on her-"

"She turned her back on us!" Fandral cut in. His eyes were filled wit hanger and hurt. "She fell for that evil swine! She abandoned all of us for something, _someone,_ better!"

"Do not speak of my brother in such a manner again Fandral!" Thor yelled back. "No matter what he has done, he is still my brother."

"We didn't turn out backs on her Thor" Sif began, "Loki could be using her for all we know. Trust me Thor, I fear for my friend. However we had to get you back first."

**And we could carve a tunnel under**

**And find out just how low it goes, it goes**

**And we run out of dirt on the other side when we see the light**

Thor seemed to be mulling the idea around in his head. In any other circumstance he would have been thrilled. Loki needed someone like Hylda. HE knew his brother was trouble, and Hylda could be the light that he needed. Thor still refused to believe that Hylda had abandoned her friends. She was probably just as scared and confused as they were. Given the situation, he knew she could see the outcome of admitting to having feeling for Loki.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of crashing explosions flooded the room. They all turned to see the townsfolk running around. Something was happening.

**And if i were you, i'd look up**

**And find a place there in the sky where there's room enough**

**To spread it out, above ground**

**To wait it in when you come down**

* * *

**No Hylda or Loki, sorry :(**

**This chapter needed to happen though, Thor had to get caught up.**

**Also, I don't know if this is true or not but in my story time goes quicker in Asgard.**

**Don't complain, because this means more Loki for you guys ;) **

**PS: the next few chapters aren't going to be from the movie because we're still up on Asgard(in the movie it's the whole battle thingie)**

**So yeah… hopefully this is okay with ya'll :) **

**Reviews please! :)**


	11. Good Intent

**A/N: I own Hylda and Eir**

**Some clarification…. When I said time would move quicker in Asgard, I meant by a day or two. I didn't want anyone to think I meant years and be like 'wtf that's stupid'.**

**So yeah, one Earth day equals a couple of Asgard days :)**

**ALSO, chapter might be a little shorter now. It's easier for me to get them out like that, because I'm super busy with two jobs right now.**

**Hope that's OK with everyone!**

**Good Intent- Kimbra**

* * *

**Out to feed that habit when you've sowed that seed**

**Nothing made you feel out of the ordinary**

**But the air turns sombre and the night took heed**

**Took you on a waltz of hypocrisy**

Loki dragged Hylda down the long hallways. She could practically feel the rage radiating off him. She had been so caught up in…his mouth… that she completely forgot about her friends using the BiFrost. She probably could have started yelling or something so he couldn't have heard it, had she been paying attention.

What happened anyways? The realization finally hit her. She had been kissing Loki. _Passionately_ kissing Loki, the man who her friends currently despised and who got her friend banished. Yup, she had gone completely mad. The worst part was that she liked it. The feeling of being in his arms, the feeling of his lips on hers…

_What does this mean? _She wondered. She knew she felt something for Loki. She wasn't the type of person to go around kissing every boy, *cough* Sif *cough*. She didn't even know if Loki felt anything for her. She had never seen him with other women, he wasn't a flirt. He always just wanted power and respect, always off causing trouble. But, even if he did feel something before, he probably didn't anymore. She was positive he was furious with her at the moment.

_Darn_, she hissed to herself. This is exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want Loki to be mad at her. Her friends already weren't talking to her, how many people could she disappoint in one day?

"Loki I-"

"Shut up" he spat, not even looking back at her.

Apparently a lot. Hylda reached out with her free hand and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Loki please-"

He cut her off by pinning her to the cold wall. His face was inches from hers. Loki's green eyes were filled with anger, and hurt.

"So this was your plan all along, hmm? And here I thought the others weren't very fond of you anymore." She could feel his breath on her face. "Clearly I didn't try hard enough to ruin that relationship. While you may have helped your friends escape, you cannot save them from what I am about to unleash"

He purposely tried to get them to hate her? Hylda narrowed her eyes at the god. He really was twisted.

Loki laughed in her face. "Don't be angry now, darling. I just needed you all to myself. I need you to make sure my plan goes smoothly."

"What do you mean?" Maybe Loki didn't feel anything for her…

His lips pulled back into a dark grin.

"You didn't really think those kisses meant something did you? Oh no, I just needed to make you _think _there was something there. Then you would come crawling to me when your friends no longer trusted you. I would comfort you, be the support you needed, and in return I am blessed by your affection. Your blessing, sweet Hylda, _that_ is what I needed you for."

Hylda felt something in her chest shatter. She felt used, and dirty. She couldn't believe she thought she had feelings for this cruel man.

_It had been an act this whole time,_ she thought felt so real, so genuine. She really did underestimate the skill of this silver tongue. In more ways than one.

Loki continued.

"I must give you credit though, your methods to distract me were quite enjoyable. You really didn't think I would ever fall for someone like yourself, did you? No, my dear, I crave only power. Even companionship in its most basic form is useless."

_Ouch._

When Hylda didn't respond Loki let out another harsh laugh. She could have sworn for a moment she was hurt and regret in his green orbs, before he turn and began dragging her down the hallway again.

It wasn't too long before Hylda realized they were in front of her room. Loki swung the door open and pushed Hylda inside. She stumbled forward, grabbing her vanity for support. Loki stood in the doorway as he spoke.

"Now, while I highly doubt you'll do anything rash, I regret to tell you that you will be looked in this room till morning." Hylda could help but widen her eyes. He could be serious.

"I can't have you meddling anymore. A guard will be stationed outside, so don't try anything."

He hesitated for a moment, looking as if he wasn't sure whether to leave of say something else. He gave a final nod and left the room, closing the door behind him. Hylda heard the door lock from the outside and heard Loki call a guard over. She couldn't hear what he told him though.

**She broke your bones, now you're lying in the dirt**

**The shadow of a hunter under your torture**

**It's not enough to say, it's not what's in your heart**

**You've tainted every moment till death do we part**

_**Loki's POV**_

Loki walked down the halls to the chamber that held the casket. He slowed his pace for a moment, before stopping. With a groan he whipped around and punched the wall beside him. How could he have been so foolish, so think that Hylda felt anything for him?

He was nothing but a dark stain on their happy lives. She never cared for him. Her kind words were all fake, merely to distract him while those other fools went to Midgard to get his brother.

_You cannot fake passion like that_ the voice in his head cooed.

Loki replayed the scene on the couch. Her body pressed against his, their mouths molded together. He remembered her soft moan and how it felt to have her arch into his chest. He shivered at the memory. It took talent to fake that. Maybe he was over reacting?

"No matter" he whispered to himself, "I will deal with that encumbering woman later.

Before be continued on his way, Loki felt a sharp tremor radiate through his body. He felt cold for a moment, then nothing. He suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach, but he paid no mind to it. He had to stop the others from getting Thor home, that's all that mattered right now.

_**Hylda's POV**_

Hylda wasn't really sure how long she stood there. She also wasn't really sure what she was feeling. Betrayal? Stupidity? Hurt?

Definitely hurt.

Not just the fact that Loki had played with her emotion, she honestly didn't put such a low act pass him. It was the fact that he did it to her. She had done nothing but tried to be his friend since the day they met. Even when he was mean to her or her friends, she never lashed out at him.

Sighing, Hylda stripped out of the green dress and into her nightgown. There was nothing she could do about it now, only hope that the others found Thor.

Grabbing her brush, she sat down at her vanity. While she combed the long dark locks, Hylda felt a shiver go through her. She turned behind her to see the balcony window open. Setting the brush down, she got up and closed it.

Hylda crawled under the covers of her warm bed, trying not to think about Loki. She needed to rest, she could figure out this whole mess in the morning.

As Hylda drifted off, she didn't notice three pairs of red eyes staring at her from the shadows.

**I know you didn't mean it, boy you meant so well**

**The pennies are cascading down your wishing well**

**I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten**

**You're slipping through the fingers of your good intent**

* * *

**Loki's a meanie pants… sorry :P Things will get better soon ;)**

**Hope you're all still enjoying it!**

**Reviews Please :D**


	12. Cold, Very Cold

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir :) **

**Secrets- One Republic**

* * *

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those years**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

_Hylda was in the hall again. The doors all looked the same, so she could tell which one had had the All-Father in it. She was still confused about the last dream she had about this place. It was common for her to have dreams like this. It came with being the leader of the Valkyrie army. Sometimes it would hit at future events and whether people should be saved… or not. But what was it trying to tell her, and who was trying to tell her it? _

_She wasn't sure why, but she was compelled to start walking. She wandered down the hall again, trying each door. She felt like she couldn't stop, like something was urging her to continue till she found the right door._

_Finally, just like last time, she heard the sound of gears clicking. She tried to open it, but her body wouldn't move. She could see a warm light peeking out from underneath, and she realized just how cold the hall was. She yearned to be warmed by the light… but she just stood there. It was like she was frozen. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her hand to push the door open. A cold chill ran through her, than some unseen forces made her release the nob and keep walking._

_Hylda kept looking back at the door, trying to take a mental picture so she could come back. She continued to try the other doors, till once again one clicked. She turned the doorknob all the way, and gently pushed it open. The room was dark and cold. She heard movement to her left, but couldn't see anything. Hylda entered the room slowly. The door swung shut behind her. She felt a breeze brush her skin and she closed her eyes. She then felt something cold and hard circle her wrists. Her eyes snapped open to see…_

"_Loki?"_

_He was standing in front of her, his hands latched onto her wrists. She could barely make out his features in the dark. A breeze flew through the room again and a curtain she hadn't known was there blew back. It revealed a dirty window, allowing a sliver of moonlight to stream in. It stretched across Loki's face._

_He smiled at her, "Yes my love?"_

"_Why are you so cold?" she asked looking down at his hands. She tried to get her wrist out of his grasp but he held her firmly there. His hands were so cold… it felt so real. Hylda knew she was dreaming, but something about Loki's grasp felt like more than that. _

_Loki leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, even his face felt cold. His grip started to get tighter and Hylda could feel her wrists starting to bruise. The air around her suddenly got even colder._

"_Loki please, you're hurting me" she begged._

"_I'd never hurt you darling" he said as his lips curled into a wide smile._

Hylda….

_Who said that? She looked around but there was no one else there. Loki stared at her wit ha confused expression._

Hylda you must wake up. There is **danger**…

_She recognized the voice. The way it hissed the last word, like it were talking about something lovable._

_Eir._

"_Eir? Where are you?" Was she dreaming about Eir now? No, her voice sounds… real. Just like Loki's hands. His voice, however, didn't. The teasing edge, the sublet taunting and superiority that Loki spoke with was missing. She began to panic slightly. Eir didn't joke, she never played pranks, and something in Eir's voice made Hylda know she was telling the truth. _

"_No one is here, my sweet" Loki's eyes started to darken, his voice getting deeper. "Fear not, Hylda. It will be over soon."_

You must wake up! _Eir's voice hissed louder._

_Come on! Hylda shouted in her mind. Wake up!_

_She closed her eyes tightly, repeating the words over in her mind. Her surroundings began to fade, getting blurry like she was being submerged in water. Loki's face began to disappear, however his grip on her didn't._

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

_Soon, everything was black, but Hylda still felt held in place._

_And cold. _

_Very cold._

Hylda slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move her arms to sit up, but they were held firmly in place.

She eyes shot open, just in time to see a Frost Giant standing over her. His hand was raised, ice clawing up his arm to form a blade.

A scream ripped from her throat. Hylda drew her knees into her chest, launching them upwards. She hit the Jöttun square in the chest, knocking him back. He stumbled and fell backwards. She was a split second too slow though, and his blade tug deep into her thigh.

She yelped.

The two Jöttun that had been holding her down released her slightly out of surprise. She yanked her hand from one of them, turning in her bed to kick the other in the face. He too fell onto the floor. As the two enemies scrambled to stand, the remaining one grabbed Hylda by her hair and pulled her back. She fell of the bed, landing on the cold floor. It was covered in ice.

She felt her leg burning, and she looked down to see the blood pouring down her leg. The top of her cream nightgown was stained too. She tried to get up and crawl for the door, but her wound and the ice made it hard. The third Jöttun grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

Hylda spun around and kneed him in the leg, making him drop. She punched him in the jaw as she went to stand, but the second Jöttun came out of nowhere and nailed her in the stomach. She fell back down, the wind getting knocked out of her. As she fell the one she knocked down swung at her. She let out a low hiss as he slashed her side.

She tried to get to the door again but with no avail. She had forgotten about the other Frost Giant until he grabbed her by her hair.

The Jöttun dragged her over to his fallen comrade.

"We don't have much time!" His deep voice shouted.

Hylda tried to get out of his grasp, but it was difficult on the ice. He tugged her upwards, making her stand. She reached up to grab her necklace, but it was gone.

The first Frost Giant laughed at her, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"Looking for this, Asgardian?" he said. He held up her necklace, swinging it around his finger.

Hylda was so focused on her stolen necklace that she didn't notice the other Jöttun come up and take her arm. Her hair was finally released and she was held firmly between the two blue men.

She tried to wriggle out but it was useless.

**Oh, got no reason, got no shame**

**Got no family I can blame**

**Just don't let me disappear**

**I'ma tell you everything**

The other one walked up to her, grinning like a maniac.

He shoved his blade into the cut on her thigh. She bit her lip, holding back her scream.

With a sharp flick of his wrist the Jöttun twisted it.

Hylda couldn't help but groan. Her lips started to bleed form biting it so hard. She felt the giant to her right shift slightly, another blade was shoved into her side.

Hylda tried to blink back her tears but a few slipped out.

She heard the first Frost Giant laugh again.

"You will serve as a good lesson to the Silver Tongue" he said as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Jötunheim is not to be toyed with." He pulled, making Hylda look at the ceiling. She felt the cold ice run across her neck.

What? Why would Loki care if she died? She was positive Loki's plan would succeed without her. She had no time to dwell on it though.

_This is it… _she thought, _this is where I die._

She took a deep breath. She was a warrior, and she would die a warrior. She would not show these creatures any more weakness.

Hylda closed her eyes, and began saying her final prayer.

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those years**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

She pleaded for her friends to be safe, and for her home to be protected. Most of all, she prayed for Loki. She prayed for him to see the light, to be saved. She wanted him to be happy, and to feel the admiration and companionship that he never got.

Loki was the last thing on her mind as the Frost Giant let out his battle cry, bringing his blade down on her throat.

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**All my secrets away, all my secrets away**

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUN**

**Ouu the suspense… not really though lol**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Many thanks to Azura Soul Reaver, gesa38126, Siresin, Scousernic, and retainwonderland for their reviews! Also to all of you who put this on their favourite lists!3 **

**Keep'em coming ;)**


	13. Use Somebody

_****_**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir. **

**A little insight on Loki's side of things!**

**Use Somebody-Kings of Leon**

* * *

_**Loki's POV**_

**I've been roaming around, **

**I was looking down at all I see**

**Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**

Loki walked across the Rainbow Bridge with a triumphant air around him. He could feel his plan coming together. His brother would be taken care of any moment, and he had just dealt with that trifling Heimdall. The gate keep never liked the God of Mischief, not even as a child. He should have known he would help Thor's friends.

He stared down at his hands as he walked. When he used the casket, he felt the strangest sensation. Just like in Jötunheim. He felt his skin get cold and tough. He remembered the blue tint it took on. That is why the Heimdall didn't like him. That is why he was never accepted. He was lost in thought and didn't notice the shadow that swooped over him.

He suddenly felt paralyzed. He stared ahead of him, but couldn't get his body to move.

"_Silver Tongue_" a voice hissed, "_She needs you."_

.Loki tried to look around, but the tight hold over his body didn't budge.

"_Save her"_

Save her?

Loki's body was then released. He spun around but saw no one. He continued to walk to the palace, slightly quicker. Who was that voice? He rubbed his temples. Maybe he was over worked. Taking over a kingdom was harder then it looked.

Loki's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

Information flooded his brain. That was one of her Valkyrie soldiers. Eir, he believed its name was. It tried to warn him, it said 'save her'.

_That could only mean- _

A shriek pierced the air.

_Hylda_.

Hylda was in her room, he locked her in there. How could she be in trouble?

"_Something clearly got in, moron."_ A voice said from the shadows.

Loki's heart stopped.

**You know that I could use somebody,**

**You know that I could use somebody**

He turned in the direction of Hylda's room and ran as fast as he could. He thought back to the last time he saw her.

"_So this was your plan all along, hmm? And here I thought the others weren't very fond of you anymore. Clearly I didn't try hard enough to ruin that relationship. While you may have helped your friends escape, you cannot save them from what I am about to unleash"_

_He was fuming. How DARE she use him. He wouldn't show her how hurt he was though, he refused to show weakness to anyone._

_Loki laughed in her face. "Don't be angry now, darling. I just needed you all to myself. I need you to make sure my plan goes smoothly."_

"_What do you mean?" The hurt in her voice was obvious. Maybe she did care about him… _

_No, he wouldn't take the chance. He didn't even know if he felt anything for this woman. She was attractive, yes… and skilled… and kind…_

Damn it… Why had he been so stupid! He had lied to her because he was so angry and hurt. He though that she was using him, and Loki would not be someone's toy. HE toyed with OTHERS.

_His lips pulled back into a dark grin._

"_You didn't really think those kisses meant something did you? Oh no, I just needed to make you think there was something there. Then you would come crawling to me when your friends no longer trusted you. I would comfort you, be the support you needed, and in return I am blessed by your affection. Your blessing, sweet Hylda, is what I needed you for."_

"_I must give you credit though, your methods to distract me were quite enjoyable. You really didn't think I would ever fall for someone like yourself, did you? No, my dear, I crave only power. Even companionship in its most basic form is useless."_

Ouch… That was harsh.

The truth was Loki did care for Hylda. He always had. She was kind and courageous, always willing to do whatever it takes for her friends. Most importantly Hylda treated Loki as an equal. Now, Loki did have a superiority complex and was a power hungry maniac, but that's beside the point. Hylda treated Loki like a person. He wasn't Thor's little brother or the troublemaking god, like he was to the others. He wasn't a stuck up prince or high and mighty son of Odin. To her, he was just Loki. She respected him, and treated him like she would treat anyone of her friends. Even after she found out his was from Jötunheim, she still treated him like a normal god. Granted, so did Frigga. However he was sure his adoptive mother would not feel the same way once her son's plan came into fruition. Hylda hadn't care though. She listened to his plan, and while she may not have agreed with it, she still accepted him.

He remembered what she had told him earlier that evening.

"_I never said I doubted your ability to be King, Loki. I have complete faith in you rule of Asgard. I just don't agree with your way of going about it. I assumed you didn't mean to get Thor banished, perhaps just some trouble, but you can reverse that now Loki…"_

Once she was sure that Loki wasn't actually trying to have Odin killed, she hadn't been hostile anymore. She was just concerned about his plan going wrong, which it wouldn' trusted him enough to not tell a soul. She trusted that he wasn't lying to her, and she trusted that he could save the King.

"_You are not a monster Loki. You are nothing like the Frost Giants… I'm saying this as a friend Loki. I do not want to see you hurt when this foolish plan falls apart."_

That's what made Loki fall for Hylda. Her trust in him, and her compassion. Loki never had someone think so highly of him.

**Someone like you **

**and all you know **

**and how you speak**

**Countless lovers under cover of the street**

Yes, Loki had fallen for the women.

He still loved and craved power, but if he had to have anyone beside him in his new rule he would want it to be her. Maybe companionship wasn't _so_ bad. Her mouth had felt amazing on his…

Loki stopped in front of Hylda's door. After this, he would tell her how he felt. He knew she felt the same, and even if she didn't, she had no choice in the matter. Loki wanted her, and Loki got what he wanted.

He reached for the door knob, and noticed the cold air that was radiating from the room. He looked down to see ice and water leaking out from under the door. His eyes followed the trail of water to a shadow near the door. He narrowed his eyes when he realized it was a body.

It was the guard he had left in front of Hylda's door.

He then heard a cold laugh.

_No…_

He threw the door open and his heart stopped yet again. The world seemed to slow down.

Hylda was being restrained by two Frost Giants, her leg and side covered in blood. He caught a glimpse of her tear stricken face in the moonlight.

He then noticed the third Frost Giants who was standing in front of Hylda, his arm bringing an icy blade to her throat.

Loki's vision blurred and all he could see was red.

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

He reached for his hidden blade and whipped it at the one about to kill Hylda. It took his head off in a clean _swish._ He was across the room before the Frost Giant's body even hit the ground. He kicked one of the giants in the chest, grabbing Hylda from his grasp. He held her close as he spun and slice the third giant in the chest with another blade. He then kicked him into the vanity, his neck snapping as he hit the floor.

Loki lunched at the one he had kicked before, stabbing him in the stomach. The Frost Giant grunted in pain. He leaned in.

"Jotunheim will pay dearly for this" he hissed. He twisted the blade in the giants wound.

"They will suffer even more than I intended in the first place."

He withdrew the blade slowly, and then plunged it into the creatures heart.

Releasing the blade, Loki sunk to the ground. He sat on his knees, resting Hylda across them with her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, his body shaking slightly.

He almost lost her. He almost lost the one person that cared for him. It shouldn't have scared him, or worried him, but it did. Loki noticed how cold Hylda felt in his arms. He looked at her wounds, realizing she had lost a lot of blood.

"Guards!" he shouted, trying not to let the panic in his voice show.

He picked Hylda up bridal style and exited the room. The guards arrived just as he turned to leave.

"Clean it up" he nodded to the bodies, "and send healers to my room."

"My Lord-" one of the guards began.

"Just do it" Loki hissed back, as he began to walk as fast as he could to his room.

**Someone like you**

* * *

**AWEEEEE**

**I know this is a little fluffy, but Loki DOES have a soft side. You wouldn't be reading this story if he hated everyone.**

**I tried to make him still seem kinda cocky and what not. He'll be all high and mighty when he tells Hylda how he feels so don't worry. It won't be a mushy love fest :P**

**Thank you to YoukoKurama25, Azura Soul Reaver, Raye Silver, Scousernic, RedLil and Dimxan for your reviews :)**

**R&R please :D**


	14. Safe and Sound

**A/N: I only own Eir and Hylda :)**

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**

* * *

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

_Hylda closed her eyes, and began saying her final prayer. _

_She pleaded for her friends to be safe, and for her home to be protected. Most of all, she prayed for Loki. She prayed for him to see the light, to be saved. She wanted him to be happy, and to feel the admiration and companionship that he never got._

_Loki was the last thing on her mind as the Frost Giant let out his battle cry, bringing his blade down on her throat._

_But wait… she felt a cool breeze rush by her. Suddenly she was pressed against something warm and soft. She nuzzled into it. Her head began to throb, and she knew then that she had lost too much blood. She looked up, wanting to see her savior before she died. _

_The last thing she saw was worry filled green eyes._

Hylda groaned.

She felt ridiculously sore. Hylda stretched her limbs then grabbed a fist fabric as she hissed in pain. The fabric was soft, and relaxed her a bit. She shifted again and a familiar sent filled her nose. Where was she? Slowly she peeled her eyes open, the light blinding her for a moment. She moved up to rest on her elbows and looked around the room.

She was in a large bed. It was covered in black sheets, with a dark green heavy blanket at the bottom. The frame was a thick black metal. She looked further into the room, seeing a green sofa and large fire place.

_I know this place…_ she thought.

She heard a noise beside her and she jumped a little. Turning, she saw one of the big green arm chairs had been moved from the center of the side of her bed. Loki sat in it, slumped down slightly. He was asleep, some of his black hair falling into his closed eyes.

He looked so angelic. No one would have guessed he was a power hungry psycho.

Hylda went to push herself up to sitting, but pain shot up her side. She collapsed back down, yelping at the excruciating pain.

Loki sat up abruptly. He stared at her with wide green orbs, before realizing she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Hylda…" he whispered.

**I remember you said,**

**"Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

"You saved me" She thought back to the last thing she saw before she passed out…

_Suddenly she was pressed against something warm and soft. She nuzzled into it. The last thing she saw was worry filled green eyes._

It was Loki that saved her! She remembered how worried and scared he looked. He couldn't actually have feeling for her could he? Going by what the last thing he told her was, Loki didn't a damn about her.

"How are yo-"

"You saved me, but…. How did you know? And… why?"

His eyes dropped down momentarily before meeting her gaze again. He looked angry now.

"Eir told me you were in danger. I almost didn't believe her, but I heard your scream. So I ran… I almost didn't make it in time."

Loki looked so disgusted with himself. Hylda felt touched that he cared so much about her. Wait… no he didn't. Her heart dropped into her stomach. It hurt when he said all those things to her. Hylda really cared for Loki, but she wasn't going to pretend that he felt anything in return. He told her he didn't. So why was he so concerned about her safety? She couldn't help the confusion that spread over her face. Loki noticed, and seemed to know the reason. His face turned from angry to ashamed. He looked at the floor again.

"I lied to you Hylda" he muttered. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just angered by the thought that you used me. I thought you actually believed in me and cared about me, I couldn't take knowing I was tricked."

He looked up, to see her staring at him with large innocent eyes. He could see the mischief behind them. Maybe he had rubbed off on the beautiful goddess.

"What do you mean? Can't handle your own medicine?" Hylda asked. She tried to bite back her grin.

He frowned and rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. Loki inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He opened them again and gave her a hard stare.

"I lied Hylda" he said with slight irritation in his voice. "You're intelligent enough to understand that I'm talking about."

She blinked, and smiled slightly. If she wasn't trying his patience right now he would have found her incredibly cute.

"Don't play dumb" he hissed, his lips twitching upward slightly.

Hylda shuffled across the bed. She knew what he was trying to tell her, and she was going to make him spell it out to her. It wasn't every day the high and mighty Loki apologies. She climbed off the bed, cringing slightly in pain, and climbed onto Loki's lap. She had a knee on either side of his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to pull herself closer but her side and thigh roared with pain.

Loki's eyes flashed with worry as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Hylda leaned forward and rested her forehead on Loki's. She closed her eyes and let out a ragged breathe.

"Ouch…" she whispered with a small smile.

**Don't you dare look out your window **

**Darling everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

Loki let out a frustrated sigh. This infernal woman was going to reopen her wounds. Everything about her drove him crazy, but that's what he found endearing about her. While she had complete faith in him, she still challenged him at every turn.

"If I tell you what you want to hear will you go back to bed?" he asked.

"Yes" She looked at him through her eyelashes.

Loki locked eyes with Hylda. This was the soft side that she loved, the side that no one saw. His green orbs were filled with concern and frustration. She could see being this honest with another person was hard. Loki wasn't used to having people care about him, or having to tell people how he felt.

"I'm sorry I lied. The truth is I care about you Hylda. My heart stopped when I thought I'd lost you."

Hylda smiled at him, before leaning over and pecked him on the lips.

"Was that so hard?" she grinned. "So you Loki, God of Mischief and troublemaker extraordinaire… the self-appointed grand rule of Asgard, admits to having feeling for another person?"

She leaned forward again, her lips just hovering over his. "That's interesting. I thought companionship was foolish and unnecessary?"

Loki leaned in, but Hylda moved back. He growled in frustration.

"Wouldn't kissing be considered useless companionship?"

"I lied!" he shouted in frustration. "I lied Hylda. I have feelings for you okay?"

He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips on hers. Their lips molded together once again and Loki couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He nibbled on her bottom lips but Hylda pulled away. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're quite confident in yourself Loki. While it's obvious you fell for my alluring charm, what makes you think I feel the same?" The smirk on her face made it obvious that she was only teasing him.

It was his turn to raise a dark eyebrow at her. "I never said I cared how _you_ feel, my dear."

This took her back a little. He was joking right?

"I… uhm.."

"I guess we're just lucky that you do feel the same" he said, leaning down and kissing her lightly.

"And if I didn't?" she whispered against his lips.

"I'd convince you"

She batted her eyelashes while replying with, "and how exactly would you do that?"

Loki pulled her closer as his lips met hers again. She had to pull back though, her side burning. Hylda closed her eyes and placed a hand over the wound. Loki realized what was wrong and loosened his hold on her.

"You need your rest, my rose" he whispered. "I can 'convince' you tomorrow."

He winked at her before pecking her on the lips. She smiled then got up, slowly as to not hurt herself anymore, and climbed back into bed. She rolled over so her back was facing him and curled up.

Loki stared at her. He bite his lip, his mind racing. _Oh what the hell,_ he thought. He stood up and unclipped his cape. He removed his armor and climbed into bed behind Hylda. She squealed and tried to move away but he held her against him.

She leaned over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"This is my bed."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts" she could feel him smirking as he kissed her neck. "I need to make sure you're safe. Now stopping talking and enjoy this."

She felt him tense slightly as he muttered, "plus you need to heal."

Hylda ran her fingers lightly up Loki's arm. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it is. This is my kingdom, and the Frost Giants snuck in without my knowledge."

"Kind of like how YOU snuck them in when your father ruled?"

He grunted in response.

"Exactly" she laughed.

"Go to sleep. You need rest." She could tell Loki was getting irritated.

"Yes master" she giggled.

His harm tightened around her. She couldn't help but laugh again as she nuzzled into the warm bed.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is late and kinda… meh. I'm really sick so I haven't had the motivation to think, let alone right.**

**Hope you still like it though! Things might get a little heavy in the next chapter ;)**

**R&R please :)**


	15. I Don't Like You

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir**

**Hiding my Heart- Adele**

* * *

**This is how the story went**

**I met someone by accident**

**Who blew me away**

**Blew me away**

Loki let out a low growl.

Who the hell was knocking on his door?

He tightened his grip on Hylda, and she smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. At some point in the night she had rolled over to face him, not that he was complaining. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent, as he hoped whoever was at the door would just leave.

They knocked again.

He growled. "Come in" he hissed loudly.

A guard entered. His eyes widened as he looked over and noticed Hylda beside Loki.

"My Lord, the Destroyer has found Thor."

As enjoyable as lying next to Hylda was, Loki did was to see his brother's demise. _Besides, there'll be plenty of time for me to enjoy her company once I'm King, _he smirked. He nodded to the guard, and the men left the room.

Loki slid out of the covers and started to change. As he was sliding on his shirt he heard something. He snapped his head to Hylda, but she was still asleep in his bed. A smile threatened to creep onto his lips but then he heard the sound again. Loki narrowed his eyes and turned to the rest of his room.

Nothing.

A blur moved across his balcony.

Slowly Loki walked over. It couldn't be more Frost Giants, could it? He would gladly teach them a lesson. His blood started to boil and the memory of the previous night.

As he walked onto the balcony, the shadow rushed by him into the room. Panic rising through him, Loki spun around.

Eir stood over Hylda, staring intently at her master.

"What do you want? She's a sleep."

"Yes" her raspy voice replied. "I assume almost dying can do that to a person."

Loki glared at the Valkyrie.

"She could have died!" he hissed. "Why didn't you save her yourself?"

"It was not my place."

Loki opened his mouth to tear Eir apart. Not her place? She could have lost her master, the leader of the second strongest army in the universe.

"It was you destiny Loki" Eir began before he could speak. "The Fates gave you a choice. I was just supposed to give you the message."

She turned to face him, hollow eyes boring into his green ones.

**And It was in the darkest of my days**

**When you took my sorrow and you took my pain**

**And buried them away, buried them away**

"Every action you do was planned from the beginning. You were destined for this path, Loki Laufeyson. Sometimes we are given a choice; an option of which route to take at the fork in the road. This was one of yours. You had the choice of continuing down this path alone, or with another. The ending is still the same, the journey is simply different. Perhaps more rewarding, or maybe more painful. Either way, you were the only one that could save her."

Loki furrowed his brows. This all sounded a little farfetched.

"Do not think this came easy to me Laufeyson. As a Valkyrie, I am used to these types of decision. Lady Hylda makes them all the time. This however was the one time I could not have a hand in whether a person lives or dies. And it was the decision that involved my own master. Such a cruel hand she was dealt. To have her life hang in the balance, and it's only savior could be you."

She glared even harder at him.

"Do you know why Hylda was chosen as the leader of my army? Because of her heart. Hylda is always trying to protect those around her. That is why she was the perfect person to play the role. Then her fate is given to you, a man who cared about nothing other than himself, and his power."

Loki slightly taken aback, normally he didn't care about what others thought of him but that struck a nerve. How dare she think didn't care about Hylda. He wasn't as heartless as everyone thought. He just didn't care for people who weren't worth his time, people who treated him like dirty. Hylda had always cared for him, and treated him like a friend. She was worthy of his affections.

Still, the truth of the matter was that if he hadn't listened to Eir, Hylda would have died. That was… a terrifying realization.

"Well, I _did_ save her."

This didn't lessen the Valkyries irritation.

"Listen here, Laufeyson. I don't trust you, nor do I like you. You do anything to harm Hylda, and may Valhalla help you because I will summon every creature at my disposal to kill you." Eir was in his face now, her hot breath on his face.

"I do not know why you were chosen for her, but I will not go against the fates. However, let it be known that I would rather her be with that annoying blonde fellow then yourself."

"Fandral?" Loki scoffed. "Hylda deserves better that some weak fool."

"Exactly."

_Ouch._

**I wish I could lay down beside you**

**When the day is done**

**And wake up to your face against the morning sun**

Eir turned and walked to the balcony.

"You better take care of her."

Then she was gone.

Loki processed everything Eir had told him. Needlessly to say it gave him and even bigger sense of superiority. Hylda truly was his. Her life had depended on him and he chose to save her. She _belonged_ to him. He smirked wildly at the thought.

Yes, he liked that idea. He couldn't wait to tell her either.

_She'll be furious_ he thought with a chuckle.

Loki finished getting dressed with an arrogant smile on his face. He looked at Hylda one more time before he put on his helmet and headed to the throne room.

**But like everything I've ever known**

**You'll disappear one day**

**So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

* * *

**Eir clearly doesn't like poor Loki.**

**I know its short, I'm still sick :(**

**A little more on Loki's side though.**

**The juicy stuff is coming soooon ;)**

**R&R please :)**


	16. The Destroyer

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir**

**Sorry again that its late. I was up at a cottage for the weekend and worked the whole week before that. Anywho, here it is!**

**Rabbit Heart- Florence and the Machine**

* * *

**The looking glass, so shiny and new**

**How quickly the glamour fades**

**I start spinning, slipping out of time**

**Was that the wrong pill to take?**

Hylda let out a long groan as she rolled onto her back. She slowly stretched. A sudden pain shot through her side and leg. Why was she in pain?

The night flooded back to her. The Front Giants' attack, Loki saving her, and waking up in Loki's bed. Wait… Loki told her he had feeling for her. She kissed him. All the other times he had kissed her. Them they fell asleep together…

Hylda sat up abruptly, her eyes opening. She stared around Loki's room. She was alone.

By the look of the dim sunlight it was still morning. Hylda looked down at her bloody nightgown, only to find that it wasn't bloody. Someone had changed her. Her cheeks felt hot suddenly. Loki wouldn't have done that… right?

Hylda slid out of the comfy bed and groaned. Her body felt stiff and she was still pretty sore. Hylda inspected her wounds. They were healing fast, but she could already see the scar forming. _Better a scar or two than my life_ she thought as she tip toed to the door.

She paused.

What if someone saw her leaving? Coming out of Loki's room in the morning in just a nightgown wouldn't look good.

_Oh gosh… _she thought, _what do I do?_

She looked to the floor as she weighted her options. She could leave and risk being seen leaving the prince's room in only her night gown. Or she could wait until Loki got back? She scrunched her nose. Would it be awkward? She wasn't sure what she really meant to him, or even what he meant to her. What would she say anyways, 'I hid in your room because I didn't want to be seen leaving your room in my night dress'? He'd laugh in her face.

As Hylda's thoughts raged a war in her head, the door swung open.

Hylda jumped slightly and lifted her eyes. They were met with a green pair filled with amusement. Loki stood there with a dress in his arms. He was trying to bite back his smirk.

"Good morning, my rose" he chuckled. He stepped into the room and held the dress out to Hylda. "I assumed you'd want to leave looking semi decent, so I brought you this."

"Thank you" Hylda replied in a low voice. "Uhm, Loki… what happened to my other night dress?"

He looked at her oddly. She could see his eyes slightly darken with angry at the memory.

"It's been thrown away. Why?"

Hylda felt her cheeks burn. "No. I meant, how exactly did I-"

His laugh cut her off. Loki's eyes were sparkling with amusement now and he was no longer holding back his smirk.

"I didn't change you if that's what you're asking" he said, raising a thin brow. "The healers did."

"Oh."

"Get changed and meet me in the throne room." He leaned over and pecked her lightly on the lips, before leaving the room.

Hylda walked back over to the bed and changed into the dress. It was a plain cream colored silk, it had a slightly low 'v' in the front and two gold bands that wrapped around her ribs. She put on the gold sandals that were with it and left for the throne room.

As she walked down the hall, Hylda couldn't help but realize how people stared at her. All the guards stiffened and gave her a curt nod, as well as the maids. Other Asgardians stared at her with wide eyes while giving her small bows and curtsies.

Hylda pushed the large doors to the throne room open. Loki sat on the throne, leaning on his right elbow. His eyebrows were knotted together in frustration. She walked over quietly, then cleared her throat.

**You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up**

**But will it ever be enough? (Raise it up, raise it up)**

**It's not enough (Raise it up, raise it up)**

Loki's eyes focused on her and he opened his mouth to reprimand whoever broke his concentration. He paused when he realized it was Hylda and a wave of happiness spashed in his green orbs.

"That was quick, my dear" he said with a smile. "Anxious to see me again?"

She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips betrayed her. He motioned for her to come to him and Hylda cautiously made her way up the steps. When she got close enough, Loki reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

Hylda looked around, mortified. _What in Odin's name does he think he's doing _she cried in her head. Her face flushed in embarrassment. To her surprise, none of the guards moved a muscle. No one seemed surprised or confused. Loki took note of the confused look on Hylda's face and chuckled.

"Do you remember our conversation last night?" he asked as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

Turning to face him Hylda managed a weak, "yes."

"Well, in my little declaration I forgot to mention the fine print. You're mine Hylda."

His voice dropped to barely above a whisper, so no one could hear but Hylda.

"I have never had someone accept me for who I am Hylda. Even Odin and Frigga, despite what they claim, will never treat me exactly like how they treat Thor. You do. I refuse to lose that. Hence, I have told all of Asgard that you belong to me. No will dare to harm you or try to seduce you."

"I _belong_ to you?" she said with wide eyes.

"Yes"

"Loki I am a person, not a relic. You cannot have ownership of an individual!"

Loki leaned towards her and lightly brushed his lips over hers.

"I can do whatever I please, my dear. I want you, so you are mine."

Hylda opened her mouth to argue but a guard cleared his throat.

"My Lord, Thor is engaging the Destroyer."

**Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl**

**Frozen in the headlights**

**It seems I've made the final sacrifice**

Hylda stiffened at the mention of her friend's name. A horrible realization hit her. Loki was the reason Thor was banished. Loki refused to bring Thor back, even though he was now King. Loki had been the one that pulled endless pranks on all her friends and had made their lives quite miserable at times. He who sent the Destroyer to kill Thor and her friends, and she was here sitting on his lap. She let him hold her and kiss her. She had allowed herself to develop feelings for the man that caused her friends so much grief.

She felt sick to her stomach. What was wrong with her? When had she become such a selfish person? Only thinking about what she wanted, how she felt, without considered those she cared about. She felt like she was betraying everyone she loved.

She _was_ betraying everyone she loved.

Loki's movement brought her out of her head. He waved a hand in front of them, and a blue wispy cloud appeared. It twisted in and around itself till an image of Midgard appeared. Hylda began to hear the whistle of the wind and the whispers of the mortals with the Asgardians.

She saw Thor walking over to the Destroyer. She could tell a fight had already broken out due to all the wreckage around them.

"Brother" Thor's voice pulled at Hylda's heart. Why had she let Loki do this, and why hadn't she done anything to make it right. "Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry."

Hylda saw Loki bring his hand to his mouth, running his finger gently on across his lips. She could see the pain in Loki's eyes. He really did care for Thor, he was just tired and hurt. Tired of being cast aside in the shadows and tired of being shunned. Loki was a wounded man. Never really feeling accepted or loved.

**We raise it up, **

**This offering**

**We raise it up**

"All these people are innocent" Thor continued. "Taking their lives will gain you nothing."

Thor was standing in front of the Destroyer. He truly looked like a god amongst all the rubble. He exuded confidence and power. For the first time in her life, Hylda saw humility in Thor. He was standing up for other, for what he believed in, bit he was doing it without confrontation. He truly had grown up in his short time on Midgard. This must have been the All-Father's plan.

"So take mine, and end this."

Hylda felt the tears spilling down her cheeks. Her friend was offering his life in exchange for others. She turned to Loki with wide watery eyes. He couldn't kill him, he wouldn't. Loki's green eyes were fixed on the scene before him. She felt him squeeze her closer to him, and he dropped him hand on the arm of the throne. Hylda turned back to the portal and saw the Destroyer bearing down. A smile started to form on her lips. She knew Loki wouldn't be _that_ cruel. As it went to turn, it suddenly whipped back to Thor and thrust it arm out, whacking Thor back.

"Noooooo!"

Hylda cried as she lunged off Loki and towards the cloud, landing on her knees. She clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle another cry. She heard the sickening sound of his bones crunch and saw the large gashes on his chest as he flew backwards.

Hylda turned to Loki to see him standing, staring down at her with wide green eyes.

"What is the matter with you!" she shouted, getting to her feet.

"I told you before Hylda" his voice was low, and all emotion had left his eyes. "I will not allow Thor to take my throne! I deserve to be King!"

"You're a monster" she hissed angrily.

Hylda froze, realizing what she said. As soon as the words left her lips we wanted to take them back. She saw hurt flicker passed his eyes before they darkened. Loki's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip. Before he could open his mouth to speak, they both heard a cracking sound coming from the portal. They turned to see Thor standing there in his Asgardian attire, hammer in hand. Both Loki and Hylda stared at the scene, as Thor lashed out at the Destoyer. Once he had won, the portal twisted around itself and vanished.

Hylda turned to see Loki's eyes filled with rage. Pain shot through her arm and she looked down to see and blue tint crawling up Loki's arm. She noticed his grip on her get colder, and tighter. When she met his gaze again she saw red flicker through his green irises.

Next thing she knew Hylda was being dragged out of the throne room by Loki.

**This is a gift, it comes with a price**

**Who is the lamb and who is the knife?**

**Midas is king and he holds me so tight**

**And turns me to gold in the sunlight**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for sticking with this story. I love you all :)**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Your feedback is welcomed and appreciated.**

**3**


	17. Acceptance

**A/N: I own Hylda and Eir :)**

**Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine**

* * *

_**Loki's POV**_

**I was looking for a breath of a life**

**For a little touch of heavenly light**

**But all the choirs in my head say no oh oh**

"I told you before Hylda" Loki whispered in a low hiss. "I will not allow Thor to take my throne! I deserve to be King!" Why couldn't she see that? He thought she understood him. If Thor returned than his crown would be taken! Everyone loved Thor more and everyone would rather see him as King, even if the god of thunder would lead Asgard into ruins.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Hylda and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're a monster" she hissed angrily.

Loki felt his blood freeze. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

It wasn't the words, no, he had heard them many times. He heard them whispered by people he passed, and he heard his so called 'friends' utter them behind his back. It was because they came from Hylda that they hurt. He thought she understood him. She had been given a difficult purpose too, to be the bringer of struggled through the ranks to prove that a woman could be a fierce fighter. Why wouldn't she understand his pain, his dark purpose?

He saw the fear flash in Hylda's eyes. She realized the mistake she had made. IT didn't help the pain in his chest though, he was hurt and Hylda would pay. His hand snatched her wrist in a tight hold as a loud crack sounded from the portal.

Loki and Hylda both turned to see Thor dressed in his Asgardian armor. Loki felt anger begin to bubble over the hurt. Somehow Thor always came out on top, it wasn't fair! He looked to Hylda to see her eyes filled with relief.

_Not this time Thor_ he growled.

Before he could stop it, ice began to course through his veins. He could feel the anger rising in his chest and all warmth start to leave his body. He felt his skin get tougher, and Hylda's wrist felt extremely warm to the touch.

Next thing he knew Loki was dragging Hylda down the halls. He had come too far to let her go now. He had become too attached. Loki would make Hylda understand him, he had too. He refused to let her go back to the others.

She was his.

For the first time Loki had someone genuinely care for him, despite all his flaws. He had someone who treated him like a normal person; not a prince, or a nuisance, or a monster. He was not willing to lose that.

He stopped in front of his room and pushed the door open. He yanked Hylda inside and shoved her into the center. She stumbled a bit and fell back onto the couch.

_**Hylda's POV**_

**To get a dream of life again**

**A little vision of the start at the end**

**But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh**

Hylda stared up at Loki from her spot on the couch. His skin was completely blue now and his eyes were blood red. She could feel the cold radiating off him, along with his anger.

She tried to think, but her heart was pounding too loudly in her ears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much as she hated what Loki did to Thor, she really did understand his side. He was indeed a little misguided, but Loki had no one to turn to or confide in. Hylda had tried to be that person, a friend, but he had always turned her away. Now she finally had what she asked for. Loki considered her important to him, if he didn't he wouldn't have cared what she called him.

Hylda knew what people said about Loki behind his back, her friends had been among them. However she also knew that people had once said hurtful things against her. Never to the extent of what Loki got, but hurtful all the same.

That's when it hit her. She was defending Loki, after everything he had done. She should be sitting here being angry with him for trying to kill Thor, but she wasn't. She was defending him, because she _cared_ for him. Hylda wasn't sure when or how it happened, but she knew that she felt something for the dark haired god.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. She had chosen her path long ago, chosen which side she'd defend. As guilty as she felt, she had betrayed her friends. She wanted to hate herself for it, but she couldn't, because she knew deep down she wanted to be with Loki. Whichever way he wanted her there.

Hylda made her bed, and now she had to lay in it.

She stood and walked over to Loki, placing a hand on either side of his face. She noticed him flinch slightly, but his hard gaze never left her.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper. "You know I didn't mean it. I just… he is still my friend Loki. He's been there for me many times. I've betrayed him… all of them, enough haven't I? I can at least be saddened if they die."

She saw him raise an eyebrow at her, his eyes softening in confusion ever so slightly.

"I chose you, Loki. From the moment we met that night in the courtyard, you had me on your side. If I had been a true friend to them, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have tried to stop the Destroyer, or you. I want to hate myself Loki, for leaving them to die at your hands. You could have killed them all with ease, but you didn't. You didn't because there is still a small part of you that cares for them, despite how they treated you."

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"You look upon this form Hylda, and you do not feel repulsed? You lay your hands on me as if I wore the same flesh as you, not the blue casing of a disgusting Jutton."

She leaned forward, hovering just in front of his face.

"I've told you before, you are nothing like them Loki. You have good in you. It may be slightly askew but not everything you do is out of malice. You saved me in Jötunheim, and from the Frost Giants that came here. A monster would not be capable of such. Not all are fortunate to be given your kindness, because you do not give it out to those who do not deserve it. I am lucky enough to have been. As tiny as it is, there is still goodness in your heart Loki. It's that small shred of light that draws me to you. In the face of all that had been thrown at you, you still keep that small glimmer. I have chosen my path, and it follows yours."

**But I would need one more touch**

**Another taste of heavenly rush**

**And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh**

Hylda closed the gap and pressed her warm lips to his. She felt his breath hitch slightly, but he soon began to kiss her back. The skin under Hylda's palms began to warm and she felt the cold leave his body. Warm hands wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. Her hands moved into Loki's dark locks, messing up the sleeked look.

The two parted for air, resting their foreheads together. Not at inch of blue was on Loki's skin and his eyes were back to their memorizing green hue.

He let out a soft sigh and shut his eyes for a moment.

"I'm glad you chose me."

His voice was barely above a whisper. Hylda couldn't help but bite her lip as a smile tugged at the corners.

"As am I."

**Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?**

Loki's eyes opened, they were slightly darker now. She could make out the happiness in them but there was something else.

"Are you entirely certain of your feelings, my rose?" his voice had suddenly gotten deeper, huskier.

Hylda was taken aback. After everything she just told him, was he honestly doubting her? Before she could reply Loki dipped his head to her neck. She felt him bury his face in her hair, and then tilt his head up.

**Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?**

"If I am not mistaken" he whispered in her ear. "I have some convincing to do, do I not?"

Hylda's face turned red and she felt it get hot. She remembered their conversation the night before.

"_I guess we're just lucky that you do feel the same" _

"_And if I didn't?" she whispered against his lips._

"_I'd convince you"_

Loki began to kiss down her neck to collar, and then back up against. He pulled back and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Let me show you why you chose the right side."

**I was looking for a breath of a life**

**A little touch of heavenly light**

**But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh**

* * *

**So Hylda finally accepts that she's chosen her side (probably the wrong one), but I mean who wouldn't choose Loki's side? **

**Obviously none of you guys or you wouldn't be here lol**

**So next chapter we find out how Loki 'convinces' Hylda of her choice ;)**

**Thanks to Azura Soul Reaver, K9Train, ain13, and Celia for your reviews! Also a big thanks to everyone that follows myself and/or the story!**

**You're all the greatest and I hope you all like it still!**

**Keep the reviews coming3 **


	18. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir :)**

**This is my first attempt at writing a scene like this… so I apologize if it's complete garbage T_T**

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow- Lykke Li**

* * *

**Tonight you're mine completely**

**You give your love so sweetly**

**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes**

**But will you love me tomorrow?**

Loki's lips were on hers in seconds, their mouths molded so perfectly together. All thoughts about what was right and wrong flew from Hylda's mind when Loki kissed her. He had this control over her, to make her forget herself and be completely in his power. The worst part was the fact that she didn't mind. Hylda was strong willed and prided herself on being about to hold her own, but when it came to Loki she was reduced to a puddle in his hands. If it had been any other man the thought would have enraged her, however with Loki it felt so…_right._

Hylda moved her hand slowly down the hand of Loki's head and down to his chest. She front into the kiss and her hands rested on the cold armor. Loki pulled back and raised an eyebrow. He looked slightly worried.

"I don't think it is fair that you have on multiple layers of metal while I am in nothing but a thin piece of fabric" Hylda glared at the gold chest plate.

Loki chuckled, "Well my dear, what would you like me to do?"

Hylda bit her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"Take it off."

Her eyes quickly ran over the metal pieces on his shoulders and arms.

"All of it."

Loki laughed again and gave Hylda a smile that made her heart skip a beat. He took a step back and gave a small bow.

"As you wish, my rose."

Without taking his eyes off Hylda, Loki stripped himself of his armor and cap. Once he was finished he held his arms out at his side, smirking at her.

"Better?"

Hylda blushed and step forward. His arms automatically snaked around her waist. She nodded as she nuzzled into the soft material of his tunic.

"Now, I believe you were trying to convince me of something?" she whispered.

He smiled at her again. Oh how easily she could lose herself in that smile. Loki brought his hand behind Hylda's head and pulled her in for another kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip, and it took all Hylda's will not to groan in pleasure. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. She was so busy playing tongue war that she didn't notice Loki's hands slid down from her neck and onto her waist. They continued lower and Loki gripped Hylda's bottom, grinding her into him. Hylda's yelp of surprise quickly turned into a moan that filled their kiss. She could feel Loki's lips form a smirk and she nipped his tongue in retaliation.

Loki groaned into her mouth and in one swift moment locked his arm under her knees. He carried her bridal style to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He laid her down and hovered over her. He freed his mouth and locked Hylda with a strong gaze. One look was all it took. They both wanted this.

_"What troubles you, my lady?"_

_"You." Loki grabbed her chin gently and turned her gaze back to him. _

_He raised a thin black eyebrow, "Me?"_

_"You're confusing."_

_He smiled slightly._

_"How so?"_

_"I don't know who to side with" she said._

_He smirked, knowing what she meant. Loki leaned into her._

_"My dear, I think it is quite obvious what side you're on."_

He was right. It had been clear ever since that night when Loki asked her to show him her 'gift'. It had created a bond between the two. Neither of them were the glorious heroes their friends were. They were not praised for their greatness; they were feared because of it. Hylda knew everything people said about Loki, but she now knew Loki's side. Loki craved acceptance, to be loved for who he truly was. As much as Odin and Frigga had cared for Loki, Thor had always been the 'chosen one'. He was always supposed to be king.

At that very moment Hylda could see a raw sincerity in his eyes. He cared about her, and he was desperate for her to care about him. While all her words had been comforting, now was the true test. Did she believe in their bond enough to give herself entirely to him? There was no turning back after this. No running to her friends saying she was blinded or forced.

Loki was giving her a choice now, to be with him or to go back to her old life. This time there was no inner war. Her mind, body and very _soul_ all wanted the same thing.

Loki.

Hylda stared back at Loki with the same fire he had in his eyes. She smiled, and that small curl of her lips was all Loki needed. She was his. Loki pressed his mouth firmly against hers. There was no lustful passion in the kiss, just genuine emotion. Every feeling Loki had for Hylda was in that kiss. They separated, both breathless. Loki smiled and pecked Hylda on the lips before turning his attention to her neck.

_**Loki's POV**_

**Is this a lasting treasure**

**Or just a moment's pleasure?**

**Can I believe the magic of your sighs?**

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

His mouth assaulted the pale skin, leaving small bruises and bite marks. Hylda bit her lip in an attempt to muffle her moan, but Loki still heard it. It encouraged the god of mischief to continue, perhaps even a little more roughly.

He couldn't believe she had actually chosen him. He had given her one last chance, the last opportunity to turn around and forget everything that happened. Hylda had chosen him, and he was ready to prove to her that she had made the right choice.

Hylda wasn't like any of the other women Loki had been with. Back when Loki wasn't entirely feared, women would line up to have a night with the prince. He hadn't care about any of them, of course. He did it entirely for selfish gain, for his own pleasure. There was no intimate kissing, no emotions. Just plain rough sex, and once they would finish Loki would kick them out.

No, this was nothing like those other times. Granted it had been a while since Loki had been with a woman since he was so hated now, but he knew he had never felt anything like this. The sounds Hylda made, the way her body reacted to his touch, the fiery look in her grey eyes; it all drove Loki wild. It wasn't just about him now. He wanted Hylda to feel pleasure, and he wanted to be the sole reason. He wanted her to moan and scream his name, to desire his touch and his touch alone.

He never wanted another man to make her feel what he could, to touch her like he did. He wanted her all to himself. Most importantly, he wanted her to want no one other than himself.

_**Hylda's POV**_

**Tonight with words unspoken**

**And you say that I'm the only one**

**But will my heart be broken**

**When the night meets the morning star?**

Loki rested on one elbow, keeping his weight off her while his other hand exploded her body. He ran his fingers down her ribs and hip to her thigh. He lifted her dress up to her hip and began to trace large circles on the soft skin. His lips returned to hers and caught her in a mind blowing kiss.

Hylda had never felt anything like this in her life. She had been with one other man in the past, a man she thought had loved her. When he realized she was truly in the army to become a solider, and learned about her gift, he left her quicker than she thought possible. She hadn't been with anyone since, and at this moment she was glad. She didn't believe anyone else could make her feel what Loki was.

His hand moved to her bottom again and squeezed it. She arched into him, wrapping her now bare leg around his waist. She used it to pull him into her, grinding her hips into his. Loki growled as he dropped his head to her collar, kissing his way to the edge of her dress.

Hylda moved her hands under Loki's shirt and brushed them along his toned chest. She could feel the muscle ripple under her touch. Loki rolled his hips into her, and she moaned as her nails scraped down his chest. He lifted himself off her suddenly, leaning back on his knees. Hylda stared at him, worried she did something wrong. Loki smirked at her as he lifted his tunic over his head and threw it to the floor.

Hylda tried not to drool. Loki's body was truly that of a god. She had seen Thor shirtless many times, the blonde loved to show off his hard work. The dark haired prince, however, never flaunted his physique. Until now Hylda hadn't realized how toned Loki really was.

When she returned from ogling his chest she looked back to Loki's face to see him smiling arrogantly at her, a thin eyebrow raised. He knew she had been staring, and this made Hylda blush.

"I don't think it's fair that you are still covered while my chest is completely exposed" he said, paraphrasing what she told him earlier.

"It's d-different" she stuttered, trying not to stare again. "Mine is one piece."

Loki leaned over her, pressing his lips to her ear.

"That is of no concern to me."

Hylda felt her back lift off the bed, and in a flash her dress had joined his shirt on the floor. She lay there in nothing but her undergarments, shocked. When her brain started to function again she saw Loki's eyes hungrily taking in her body. Hylda went to cover herself but Loki pinned her arms to her side. She could do nothing but lay there and blush madly as she watched his green orbs rake over her form.

His eyes met hers as he brought his hand to her cheek.

"You are positively beautiful, my rose."

Her face grew hotter. The fact that he thought she was beautiful, after all the women she'd know he'd been with, was flattering. The look of desire and need in Loki's eyes made Hylda squirm in excitement. His hand wandered down her neck and chest, across her toned stomach to rest on her hip. He closed his eyes and him thumb traced a light circle over the bone. Hylda grabbed Loki's neck and forced his lips down on hers.

"I'm all yours, Loki." She whispered against his lips.

Hylda dropped her hand to his chest and ran her finger down the chiseled muscle. She got to the top of his breeches and let her finger run across the top. She traced around his hip to his back, then around to his stomach again. She heard Loki's breathing quicken. Her fingers dipped underneath the band and pulled Loki's hips into hers as she thrust them forward.

Loki let out a deep groan and his pants were off in seconds.

She could feel his arousal against her thigh, and it made her pulse speed up. She was really going to do this. She really was about to give herself to Loki, the God of Mischief. She really did care for this man.

Hylda moved her lips from his and began to kiss down his neck. His flesh was hot and damp. She found a spot that made Loki gasp, and continued to nip at it. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Loki remove her undergarments. They were both now completely naked, bare skin grinding against each other. She wrapped her other leg around Loki's waist and pulled his close. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, giving him a heated kiss. Loki grabbed Hylda chin and gently made her look at him. He seemed like he wanted to say something but instead just smiled, that beautiful, genuine smile.

Loki then thrust into Hylda. She gasped and arched her back. Biting her lip, Hylda closed her eyes and tried to relax her body. While it had been a long time since she had been with someone this way, Loki was also very 'blessed'. She felt like she was getting split in half.

Loki was kind enough to let Hylda adjust to his size. He trailed soft kisses across her cheek to her ear. Hylda bucked her hips against Loki's. He took that as the sign and began to move, grinding his hips into hers, thrust in and out.

Loki's thrusts were far from gentle. They were rough and powerful, demanding even. His name spilt from Hylda's lips, growing louder with every thrust. Their bodies moved together in perfect time. Her hands were all over him, her nails scrapping across his back and arms.

"Loki!" She cried. She was near her climax.

"Mmmm, Hylda!" The way he said her name made her bite her lip.

A scream tore from her throat as she reached her peak, her legs tightening around his waist. Loki followed soon after, moaning her name into her neck.

Loki pulled out of her and rolled on his side, pulling her with him. She curled up against his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat.

"Mine." He panted quietly.

"Forever" was her whispered reply.

**I'd like to know that your love**

**Is love I can be sure of**

**So tell me now, cause I won't ask again**

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry if that totally sucked. Let me know how it was so I can either improve or never write a scene like that again lol**

**Once again thank you to everyone who follows me and/or the story, and thank you to Azura Soul Reaver, WebOfSmiles, K9Train, MissCaityGrace, lokiworshipper13, and MyRegardstothereader for your reviews!**

**You guys are the best3**

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	19. Token of Affection

**A/N: I only own Hylda**

**So I meant to post this yesterday but I went to the midnight release of The Dark Knight Rises. **

**It's amazing. Absolutely incredible. I encourage everyone to go see it! Message me if you want to discuss it, I'd love to know what others thought :)**

**I Know Places- Lykke Li**

* * *

**I know places we can go babe. **

**The high won't fade here babe. **

**No, the high won't hurt here babe.**

Hylda wasn't sure how long they had lain like that. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his breathing as he twirling his fingers in her hair. She thought nothing could be more perfect than this moment. All of the troubles of the world seemed no existent.

Loki signed.

"When all this is over, when I assume my rightful place as king" he tiled her chin to look at him, "I will make you queen Hylda."

Hylda couldn't help but giggle. He made it sound like it was her reward. Like a pet receiving a treat for doing a trick.

"You think that's why I'm here, why I'm kind to you?" she asked, smiling. "I did all of this just to be Queen? Do you honestly think me so fickle? Did you ever consider that I genuinely care about you and actually _like_ you, Loki?"

"That seems a little impossible I supposed. I'm not particularly used to being like. Honestly though Hylda, I want you as my Queen. In this new era, one with war on its horizon, Asgard needs a strong Queen. One that can fight and lead its people."

Hylda couldn't stop herself from smiling widely at him. Not because of the prospect of being Queen, but because Loki wanted her to be. He wanted her by his side.

"I do not only want you for your rather remarkable skill but also-"

"Did Loki just _compliment_ someone?" Hylda said with fake shock. Loki rolled his eyes at her and continued.

"For someone who 'genuinely' enjoys my company, you have very little faith in my capability to be civil" he said with a smile pulling at his lips. "How many times must we go over this, my dear? I am who I was made to be. A monster, something to be feared. I have been cast out since my birth, so why do these people deserve my kindness? You have never shunned me. You, who have been nothing but genuine to me, are deserving of my affections."

His arm tightened around her as he spoke, as if assuring himself that she really did care for him. Before he could continue there was a knock on the door. Loki growled in frustration. He seemed to debate whether or not to answer it when the person knocked again, louder. Loki slid out of the bed and quickly pulled a pair of pants on. As he stormed over to the door, Hylda noticed that the night gown she had been wearing the night before was lying at the foot of the bed. She slipped it on quietly, feeling very naked suddenly. She turned back to Loki.

Loki swung the door open, a bored expression o his face. Hylda saw him mutter a few worlds to whoever was on the other side then close it. He stood there for a moment, running a hand over his face. She heard his sigh, and then he walked back over to her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He sighed again.

"Yes, everything is fine. However I just recalled some... business that I have to attend to."

Loki sat beside Hylda on his bed, brushing his hand against her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into the touch. There it was again, that stupid control he had over her. That made her bend to his every touch and every whim. Hylda didn't even realize she had closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was Loki smirking. He knew the affect he had on her. She furrowed her eyebrows, pouting slightly. _Damn him... _she thought angrily. Still smirking, Loki leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. He snaked his hand into her hair and tugged slightly as he nipped her bottom lip. A soft moan rolled off her lips. He pulled back and chuckled at Hylda, she still had that pouty look on her face despite her now red cheeks.

"I have something for you" Loki said as he stood up.

**Don't ask me when, but ask me why. **

**Don't ask me how, but ask me where. **

**There is a road. There is a way. **

**There is a place. There is a place.**

He walked over to a large dresser and fished something out from one of the draws. He returned and held out his hand. In his hand was a beautiful silver bracelet. The chain wasn't too thick, but not very thin either. Taking her wrist with his other hand, Loki clasped the bracelet on Hylda. It fit her perfectly. On the inside of her wrist there were three silver circles side by side on the chain. The two smaller outside ones each had a deep green jewel in them. The center ring had a larger light blue stone. It looked like there was a storm inside of the stone, like clouds were swirling around. It also appeared to have a subtle glow to it.

Hylda was speechless.

"It's beautiful... Loki, it's stunning."

He smirked at her again.

"Do not go thanking me just yet, my dear. There were selfish reasons behind its creation."

Hylda raised an eyebrow, _Of course.._. Loki chuckled at her apprehension.

"I had this specially crafted Hylda. The green gems are merely a reminder to you that you will always be mine and that I am always watching you." He winked.

Hylda looked down to take in what he said. Now that she thought about it the green gems reminded her of Loki's eyes. Perhaps he had done that intentionally. She looked up at him and nodded for him to continue.

"As for the middle stone" his smile widened, becoming almost manic looking. "That is a stone from Laufey's Throne. When Odin invaded Jötunheim, he took all that they held dear. The throne was covered in rare gems and stones so, to prove how far Laufey had fallen, Odin took them. He kept them in a case in the room of relics."

Hylda's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a hand.

"As I am now King, I can do what I please with them Hylda. In actuality they would belong on my throne as I am that putrid monster's son." He spat the end of the sentence. "That is the reason I had the bracelet made. So every man will know who you belong to; no one will forget that you belong to a monster."

His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, "you will not forget..."

Hylda was taken aback by this commitment. She could see the worry in his eyes, the fear of losing something precious.

"You're quite possessive aren't you" she breathed.

Loki let out a dark chuckle.

"I've told you before Hylda. I refused to share you. You are the one thing I have won over everyone else. I have won you affection and loyalty. You belong to me."

He leaned in a pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled back slightly, lips still brushing hers.

"You belong with me."

Hylda pressed her mouth hotly on Loki's. A sudden cold breeze blew past them and Loki pulled back. She noticed the darkness of his eyes and the tension in his muscles.

"I must go."

She nodded and watched as he silently got changed. Loki placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving his room.

**I know places we can go babe. **

**Coming home. Come unfold babe. **

**I know places we can go babe. **

**Coming home. Come unfold babe.**

* * *

**I'm not too crazy on this chapter. I just couldn't get it to go the way I was trying to. So my apologies for it sucking :(**

**It's also midnight, so my editing skills are crap. I just really wanted to get this out so deal with any typos please lol**

**Thank you to WebOfSmiles, Azura Soul Reaver, Chris181, ladyofstayne and the two 'Guests' for your lovely reviews. You guys rock! Also thank you to everyone who follows myself and/or the story!  
**

**R&R3 **


	20. What Separates Us

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**So no song in this one. The editing is super rushed but I really wanted to get this one out. Works been super busy and tiring so updating has been hard.**

**Thank you all for sticking by the story :)**

* * *

Hylda got changed out of her night dress and back into her dress from the morning. She decided she would go to her room and change into pants. She ran her hands through her hair and down her legs, trying to make herself more presentable. While she didn't regret what she did with Loki, Hylda didn't want all of Asgard to know about it. She took a deep breath and left Loki's room.

Her mind was all jumbled and confused, and nothing but a little sparring would fix that. She needed to clear her head. All this stuff with Loki, all these feelings, had her utterly helpless. Why did she lose all self-control around him? Where was the fierce warrior that everyone feared, the solider who fought her way through the ranks, through discrimination and taunting? Whenever Loki was in the room, that woman was gone. She was replaced by someone… softer. She became someone who longed to be held and cherished. Maybe this person was in her all along, just hidden…

On top of all that, she had just slept with him. Hylda had just slept with Loki. No matter how many times she replayed the event or repeated the statement, Hylda couldn't believe it.

She was suddenly filled with giddiness. She wanted to run to Sif and tell her all about the boy she had a crush on and all the naughty stuff they did. Just like before… But Sif probably hated her now. If she didn't, she certainly would if Hylda told her she slept with the very man she despised… And enjoyed it.

She focused her eyes in front of her and realized she was staring at her refection. She hadn't realized she had started walking to her room, let alone walking inside. Her grey eyes met their refection.

Who was she?

Who was this person who just threw her friendships away-

"No."

Hylda slammed her fist into her desk and shut her eyes.

"No." She whispered again.

She and Loki shared something, a desire to be accepted. Accepted and loved despite their flaws. Hylda had found such acceptance in her friends. Sif, Thor, The Warriors Three… they all accepted her. They all cared for her. Loki never had that. That's what drew Hylda to him. She saw a bit of herself in Loki, and wanted to show him the acceptance she had found. Initially that had been merely friendship, but being as attractive as Loki was it was really no surprise she felt something more.

When Hylda opened her eyes she saw a fire in them in the mirror. A fire of confidence and strength. She made this choice. Hylda tried to be Loki's friend and by mistake developed an attraction to him. Why should she sulk? He clearly felt something for her too.

In all this madness something sparked. Hylda didn't know if that spark would grow, or fade, but she damn well was going to enjoy it while it was there.

Hylda quickly got changed into her battle attire. She combed her hair and braided it loosely. Grabbing her two swords and strapping them to her hip and thigh, Hylda left her room. She was half way to the training grounds when a voice stopped her.

"Lady Hylda!"

Hylda turned to see a guard jogging over to her. When he got to her he straightened, but didn't look her in the eye. The young man stared past her as he spoke.

"Lady Frigga wishes to see you" he said.

Hylda tilted her head, nodding slightly. "What is your name solider?"

She noticed him sense.

"Cal, my lady."

Hylda nodded again and began to circle the guard as she spoke. She slipped into her hardened General persona with ease. Her spine straightened to its fullest length, her arms crossed over her chest. The clicking of her boots on the floor sounded like the loudest of orchestras. She could almost feel the tension in the soldier's muscles, as if he were being cornered by a beast. In many ways he was. All this talk about monsters and fear had sparked something in the deep recesses of Hylda's mind. Why were some seen as monsters? What made her and Loki different to the people of Asgard? Why was she more accepted than he, and why were neither of them accepted at all sometimes? Who better to ask than the frightened young man in front of her.

"Tell me, Cal" she began, her eyes never leaving the man's face. "Why don't you look at me in the eyes when you address me?"

Cal swallowed. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. He continued to stare straight ahead of him, his eye line slightly above the dark haired goddess's head. Hylda laughed as she stopped in front of the young man. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and smiled. She then roughly yanked his face down slightly to meet her narrowed eyes.

"I believe I asked you a questioned" she hissed. Hylda worked hard to get to where she was and she refused not to be shown the respect she deserved.

She tried to hide the shock that momentarily flashed through her. Her thoughts were sounding a little Loki-ish, full of angst and self-righteousness. She knotted her eyebrows slightly at the inner realization that Loki was rubbing off on her. She only hoped that her good nature was rubbing off on him as well. She tried to brush the thoughts away; she still had questions for the trembling guard before her. Hylda tightened her grip on the man's jaw, reminding him of the situation he was in. Hylda didn't like being cruel, unlike her mischievous dark haired friend, but she could be when the situation called for it. And right now Hylda just wanted answers, something to help her sort out the jumble of emotions and questions inside her.

"There are a lot of rumors about your... gifts... my lady. I didn't want to take a chance" he stammered.

Hylda raised an eyebrow.

"What rumors?"

The solider tensed even more, but answered nonetheless.

"Some say that your gaze can turn someone into" his voice dropped drastically as he whispered, "stone.

Hylda could help but laugh. A light-hearted and loud laugh. That's what people said about her?

"I assure you Cal, I possess no such ability. Your capability to move is completely safe."

Her warm smile seemed to release the tension. Cal met her gaze finally and let out a breath.

"What else do they say?" she asked.

"They say you transform in battle, that your nails and teeth grow long and your take on the skin of a lizard."

Hylda laughed again. Cal seemed to understand that she found these rumors funny, and he smiled. He looked a lot younger now, and Hylda realized he was probably only just out of his teens. She felt slightly bad that she had picked on a boy.

"A lizard? Really?" she laughed. Call continued.

"It does seem a little far fetched I suppose," without thinking the boy went on "some also say that when your parents didn't accept your gifts that you tried to kill them. That's why you moved to Odin's palace, so that he could keep an eye on you."

Hylda frowned. She felt the air get heavy, as if it were trying to suffocate her. Her chest suddenly felt tight and her muscle wouldn't move. It was true that her parents didn't accept her gifts at first, but she would never try to kill them over it! Once she explained how she thought it was a blessing, that she was made to do this, they respected her choice. Truth was she didn't really have choice, Eir told her that. She was chosen and she had no power to change it.

Call noticed the change in Hylda and became nervous.

"I'm sorry my lady, I-"

She put a finger to his lips. She couldn't help but notice the red tint to his cheeks. Hylda wouldn't take her anger out on him. It wasn't his fault, he didn't start the rumor.

"Worry not, Solider. However from now on do not believe everything you hear. Try even to spread some good rumors about me, hmm?"

The young man smiled and blushed more. Hylda knew what separated her from Loki. Hylda gave people a reason to trust her, to like her. Despite what people said about her Hylda never gave into that stereotype. The only time she was even close to the horrid bloodthirsty monster people thought she was was in battle. And those who saw that side of her generally didn't live to speak of it. Loki played his stereotype, that was the difference. Loki acted like the mischievous troubled prince, so he was treated as such. She looked into Cal's eyes again. She changed people's opinion of her, one person at a time. Hylda thanked the man for his honestly and excused herself, flashing him a genuine smile. He nodded and took a step to the side so Hylda could pass. He turned to leave as she walked by him but a thought caught her in her tracks.

"Cal" she called over her shoulder. She felt the man turn to face her again.

"If you were so terrified of me, if everyone is terrified of me, why do you show me respect by addressing me as 'My Lady'?"

She was turned to face Cal again, and she noticed him smile faintly.

"My Lord demanded it be so. He said no one was to treat you with any disrespect whatsoever. Apparently he overheard some of the guards talking about the rumors surround your abilities. The guards that were there said they had never seen Lord Loki so mad. They said that he told them if they ever addressed you like that again he would show them true fear. He told them you were more of a warrior and god then they could ever be."

Hylda nodded and turned to walk to the King and Queen's chambers. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Loki standing up for her. He didn't stand up for anyone, since he was usually the one doing the insulting.

* * *

**R&R**

**3**


	21. Playing Fair

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir**

**Feel it in my Bones – DJ Tiesto**

* * *

**What rushes into my heart and my skull**

**I can't control**

**This violent feeling in my bones**

**What rushes into my heart and my skull**

**I can't control**

Hylda approached the large golden doors of the chamber. She looked around, curious as to why there were no guards in sight. _Why wouldn't there be anyone stationed outside of the All-Father? _she wondered. With the All-Father being in such a fragile state she thought there would be more security. Even though she now knew that Loki had been the one to let the Frost Giant's in during the coronation, the rest of Asgard didn't. Her stomach started to flip and she became slightly nervous. Memories of Loki's plan flashed in her mind. She hadn't expected him to act so quickly. _He did seem different when he mentioned he had to leave earlier, maybe this is why?_

Nevertheless she pushed the doors open and walked into the chamber. Lady Frigga was sitting beside her husband and solemnly looked up. She gave Hylda a weak smile and motioned for her to come over. Hylda sat beside the Queen, reaching over and taking one of her shaking hands in hers. She felt bad for Lady Frigga. With Odin in his current state and Thor's banishment, the poor Queen must be utterly heartbroken. _Loki isn't making it much better either; _she rolled her eyes at the thought of the mischievous prince.

"Did you need another blessing, My Lady?" Hylda asked.

Frigga shook her head and looked back to Odin.

"No, my child." She replied in a low whisper. "I wished to speak with you about Loki."

Hylda inhaled sharply. Did Frigga know about them? About whatever odd 'thing' they had? Did she not approve? Hylda's mind was racing so fast that she barely registered Lady Frigga's chuckle.

"No need to look so frightened, my dear" she said with a soft smile. The young goddess blushed slightly, she hadn't meant for her discomfort to be noted. Taking Hylda's hands in both of hers, Frigga turned to face the goddess.

"Loki is troubled. He always has been. He now knows the secret of his birth and no longer feels apart of this family, or of Asgard. You have gone through similar struggles and Loki sees that. He seems something in you that makes you worthy of him, worthy of his kindness and attention. However Loki is also very lost. He craves someplace to call home; someplace that he feels loved and accepted. He has found that with you Hylda. He is clinging to you affections, terrified you will leave him like he thinks everyone else has. You are the only person he cares for right now."

Hylda looked down, feeling slightly guilty. It sounded to her like Frigga was angry with her, as if she had made him distant himself from the family. She met Frigga's gaze again with a downcast expression.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I never-"

The Queen laughed again, however her eyes still held sadness.

"Shhh child, I am not angry. I am merely a worried mother. You are all that matters to Loki and he will protect you with his life. You saw the light in him when no one else did. You were always kind to him, no matter how he treated you. While that may just be your nature to be that kind, to Loki it is more. Your kindness to him means more. He may not be of my blood, but I did raise that boy. I know him better than he thinks I do. Please, do not leave him. You are Loki's only hope, Hylda. You can save him from the darkness."

**I feel you in my bones**

**You're knockin at my window**

**You're slowly letting me go**

**And I know this feeling oh so**

**This feeling in my bones**

The sincerity in Frigga's eyes and voice made Hylda believe her wholeheartedly. Maybe she could save Loki. She would sure as hell try. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing Frigga on the cheek.

"Of course, my Queen."

Frigga smiled and patted Hylda hands.

"Now go find him, before he gets into more trouble."

Hylda could help but laugh lightly at the way Frigga made Loki sounds like a disobedient pet. As she stood and made for the door, something caught her attention. A soft crackling sound filled the room, and ice began to creep along the door. Hylda drew her swords and took a step backward to cover the Queen. She complete forgot about Loki's plan.

The large doors flew open and two huge Frost Giants walked in. Hylda cringed at the sight of their muscles as the flexed under the thin blue skin. She remembered all too well the feeling of being a victim to such monsters. The cold mist that seemed to radiate off the creatures almost made her go weak. She would have died that cold, cold night if it hadn't been for Loki. He was nothing like these things He was not a monster.

Hylda heard Frigga unsheathed a sword as she lunged at the first one. Hylda lead with her right sword and made to slice the giants arm but he blocked her. Raising her other arm over her head, she brought the other weapon down on his shoulder. It cut deep, causing blood to spew out as the giant grunted in pain. Hylda kicked the giant in the stomach, sending backwards slightly. It gave her enough room to launch forward with her sword again and stab it in the chest. Hylda had not expected what happened next. Ice race up from the wound in the giant's stomach, trapping the sword and Hylda's hand on the hilt in place. She yanked on her arm but it remained bound by the ice. Taking her other sword Hylda began to hack away, trying to free herself quickly. Hylda heard the Queen shout and looked up just in time to see the other giant fling her across the room. The second giant ran at Hylda but she swung herself over her frozen sword, narrowly missing the attack. The momentum of her jump caused the ice to crack and Hylda kicked her icy sword. It cracked loudly and she was able to yank her hand free. Kicking once again, Hylda finally freed her other sword from the ice just in time to swing them both at the frost giant, taking off its head.

**From you you are here to stay**

**I take my heart out of my chest**

**I just don't need it anymore**

**Take my head out of the game**

**I just don't need it anymore**

Hylda ran over to the fallen Queen.

"Lady Frig-"

Her words caught in her through. Hylda's hands flew to her stomach, getting drenched in a warm liquid. She looked down to see a blade of ice protruding from her abdomen. The sword was roughly pulled back, and Hylda's body followed. She hit something hard and a cold hand grabbed her face. Being forced to look over her shoulder, she met a pair of red eyes.

"You fought honorably little one" a deep voice cooed.

Laufey? Hylda hadn't even noticed the ice king in the room.

"It is a shame I do not."

The blade was yanked from her body and Hylda felt the blood rush out faster. She covered the wound with her hands but she couldn't stop it. Laufey gripped her dark hair, which had come loose in battle, and flung her opposite the Queen. She hit the wall with a loud crunch and slid to the floor. Her head was spinning as she lay in a crumpled bloody heap. She tried to focus her eyes but her vision merely continued to blur. She opened her mouth to call for help, but she throat was filled with blood. Once again, Hylda felt herself dying at the hands of a frost giant.

This was why Loki hated himself, because of the sick and cruel irony that he lived. He was raised to be great, yet all along was born to be cursed as a monster. When she thought about it, it was almost funny how the thing she loved was the same as what would be the cause of her death.

_Wait… Loved? _

Did Hylda love Loki? She cared for him deeply, yes. His smile made her heart flutter, and he could make her smile and blush without even trying. She wanted the best for him. She wanted to protect him from the world that hated him. She wanted to be by his side, no matter what.

She didn't want to die because she wanted to save him from himself.

She didn't want to die because he needed her.

She didn't want to die because he would never know how she felt.

Hylda didn't want to die because she loved Loki.

Hylda felt her heart pounding in her chest. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, to stop the blood, but it hurt too much. As the world around her blurred, she urged herself to hold on. She prayed to every god she knew to save her. She begged and pleaded in her mind for Eir to save her.

Her praying couldn't stop the blackness from coming.

**I feel you in my bones**

**You're knocking at my window**

**You're slowly letting me go**

**And I know this feeling also**

**This feeling in my bones**

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**R&R3 **


	22. Too Late?

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir**

**Wide Awake – Katy Perry**

* * *

**Yeah, I was in the dark**

**I was falling hard**

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**

**How did I read the stars so wrong**

Loki stood on his balcony, overlooking his kingdom. After leaving Hylda he had gone to ensure the Frost Giants arrived and headed for their destination. He had been so preoccupied in ensuring his plan went smoothly, that he forgot the danger he was putting Hylda in. Jöttuns had tried to kill her once, who says they wouldn't try again? He should have told her to stay in his room and wait for him to return. The thought of that horrid night filled his brain. What if they went after her again? He had no idea where she was, he couldn't protect her.

_No_, he told himself, _it will not happen again_.

Loki had assigned a guard to watch Hylda. Someone to just keep an eye on the goddess and assure she was safe. He knew once she became Queen and the word of his kingship reached other ears she would become a target. While he had no doubt he could protect her, Loki knew he would not always be there. It was not only enemies that worried Loki. Hylda was beautiful, and while some men feared her others found her to be a feisty challenge. It was exciting to Loki, having something that he knew others wanted. Loki knew she wasn't an object, but he couldn't help but feel pride in having ensnared her affections. No one every envied Loki's looks, status or abilities; not anymore. Now that was always Thor.

Hylda was his and his alone.

And she truly wanted to be his. He could see it in her eyes, the desire and passion. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. He felt like he had already won this war.

Deciding that it was almost time for his plan to come together, Loki started to head to Odin's chamber. Along the way he passed the guard he assigned to watch Hylda. Curious as to if he had begun his new task, Loki waved him over.

**And now it's clear to me**

**That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

"My Lord" he said with a deep bow.

"Where is Lady Hylda?"

The guard straightened, "She was summoned to the Kings chamber by the Queen, my Lord."

Loki felt his heart drop into his stomach. The Frost Giants were on their way there, and they were going try to kill Odin. He knew Hylda wouldn't remember his plan. Her instincts would kick in. Even if she did remember, she probably would fight them off all the same. The more Loki thought about it, the sicker he felt. He was practically giving her to them. He didn't know how they knew what Hylda meant to Loki, but they did. They would either try to kill Hylda again to get to him, or she would try to protect Odin and they would kill her for getting in the way. He cursed under his breath before racing to Odin's chambers. He should have told the bloody women to wait in his room.

_Why do you care?_ A small voice in his head whispered. _What does she matter?_

It was right, why did he care? Yes he felt accepted by Hylda, but could he find that in someone else couldn't he?

The truth was he didn't want to. He wanted Hylda. He had always watched her, when their little group was together. She was everything Loki wasn't. Hylda was kind and caring to others. She was always trying to help those around her, putting them before herself. She always smiled. Yet she and Loki were still the same. They were both cursed with a dark purpose, and they were both feared. They were both fierce warriors, yet never played the hero. They were similar enough to be drawn together, yet were different enough to complete the other.

That was it!

Hylda completed Loki. The thought made his heart skip a beat.

**Falling from cloud 9**

**Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight**

**Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9**

**I'm wide awake**

He had no more time to dwell on the matter as he neared the chamber doors. He could hear the clashes of battle, when suddenly all went silence. Loki paused a moment to catch his breath. As he rounded the last corner he heard the sound of something hitting a wall, landing with a sickening crunch. He quickened his pace again and pushed open the chamber doors.

Loki slipped into the room silently. Laufey was crouched over Odin, whispering to the sleeping king. As he walked in further he saw Frigga on the floor by Odin's bed, but couldn't find Hylda. _Maybe she left in time?_ He wondered.

"So that you may know that your death came at the hands of Laufey" he heard the Ice King whisper.

Raising his arm, Loki noticed the blade on ice in Laufey's hand. His blood went cold when he saw the blood on the tip. Without thinking, he raised his staff and shot a burst of energy at Laufey.

"And your death came by the Son of Odin" he said, just as Frigga pulled herself off the floor. Loki fired another shot and the king of Jötunheim burst into fiery embers.

"Loki you saved him" Frigga cried, running over to embrace him. He pulled back after a moment as looked at Frigga in the eyes.

"Mother, where is Hylda?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but something caught her attention behind him. She clasped a hard roughly over her mouth to stifle a sob. Loki's body tensed at his Frigga's action. As he turned to look in the direction she was, his breath caught in his throat. His body felt paralyzed at the sight before him. The feeling in his gut was a hundred times worse than _that night_.

Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor was Hylda. A pool of blood surrounded her hips.

_Her blood_, the voice in his head reminded him.

Loki ripped himself from Frigga's now shaking form and rushed over to the woman on the floor. He dropped to his knees beside her and gently placed her head in his lap.

"Hylda?" he whispered, brushing damp stands of hair from her face.

"Hylda" he called again, louder now. Loki began to panic.

"DO SOMETHING" he shouted at Frigga as his eyes began to water.

**Thunder rumbling**

**Castles crumbling**

**I am trying to hold on**

**God knows that I tried**

**Seeing the bright side**

**But I'm not blind anymore...**

Loki hugged Hylda close to him, kissing her forehead. This couldn't be happening, not again. This time it was his fault. If he had told her to stay, if he had told her what he went to do, she wouldn't be here. It was his fault she was like this. For the first time Loki felt bad about causing someone pain. Not just bad, utterly horrible.

He touched the wound on her stomach as Frigga knelt beside him. Whatever it was had gone complete through her. Loki noticed that the blood had started to dry, it was no longer flowing from the opening. Frigga placed her hands on Hylda's stomach, a dull gold light shining off them. Loki watched with wide water eyes as the edges of the wound began gold, and slowly started to come together. Once the entire wound was sparking, Frigga slowly removed her hands. Then the glow faded, the wound was complete healed. Loki looked at the woman with astonished eyes, only to be met with sad ones.

Relief sparked in him momentarily before the realization hit him. He looked at all he blood on the golden floor, at the lack of color in her lips. He leaned over again, this time placing his ear right above Hylda's chest.

He heard nothing.

_No..._

"I can only heal physical wounds, my son" she said sadly. "I'm afraid her spirit is already lost. She has to want to return, there's nothing we can do to bring her back."

Not after all this. He had just started to realize what he felt for the dark haired goddess, and just like that she was taken from him.

And it was his fault.

"No… " Loki whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!"

The older woman placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Water green eyes glared at her. Loki shook his head before bending down to kiss Hylda's forehead.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, kissing her cold lips. "Please, please Hylda I'm sorry. I should have told you… protected you. Just please wake up."

He whispered so low he barely heard it himself. He kept repeating the word, as if it would make the situation different. As if it would make Hylda open her eyes.

Loki never begged, never in his entire life. People begged Loki, but he would never be reduced to such a groveling fool. Yet here he was, begging for the women he loved to not be dead.

Yes, Loki loved Hylda. It was apparent the moment he realized her heart wasn't beating.

Of course given his sad life, once he came to that realization she was taken from him. Was he to be granted no pleasure in life?

Jötunheim would pay. Oh, how dearly they would pay. He would ensure every pitiful creature suffered and he would relish every scream.

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

_**I'm wide awake…**_

* * *

**Another chapter out! :D**

**Sad Loki :(**

**I know Loki is all big and badass but he has to have a soft side. How else would he love and be loved? Unless some of you dig masochistic stuff... ;) He only shows it to and for Hylda though.**

**So after the last chapter I was so inspired so I just kept on writing! 23 might be out later tonight.**

**WOO!**

**Thanks to everyone that follows the story and/or myself, and thanks Lightest'Ink, K9Train, and Pint-sized She-Bear for the reviews!**

**Love you all and keep the reviews comin' 3**


	23. Death

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir**

**EDITED :)**

**Sara-nade = Jake Coco**

* * *

**the simple glow of a silhouette cast on your face tonight**

**and I can feel you breathing in like everything's all right**

**but do you even notice the look in my eye**

**when I hear you say goodbye**

Hylda was falling.

She could feel how light her body was in space, that she wasn't resting against any surface, but simply falling through the air. She was aware of her body but nothing else. Her muscles were relaxed and there was not an ounce of tension in her body. It felt nice. She couldn't feel the air whizzing around her, but she knew she was falling. She had to be, for she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Like the one she had before battle, or before jumping off a waterfall with her friends.

Suddenly the feeling was gone.

Hylda now felt ridiculously stiff. Her relaxed muscles were now tight and sore. Her body felt like it had been mauled by a beast. She went to open her eyes, but was blinded by a bright light. Blinking a few times to adjust, she soon realized that she was in a vast white space. No distinguishable floor or walls, yet she was clearly on some unseen surface. She couldn't make out anything around her except for pure white light. Hylda push herself to sitting, groaning at her sore muscles. What happened, and where was she?

Panic rose in her chest.

_Think_. She told herself.

Hylda closed her eyes and tried recall the last thing she remembered. She had gone to see Frigga, and she told her to save Loki. Than Frost giants came and Laufey... Her light eyes snapped open again. She looked around frantically, but she was no longer in the Kings room. Frigga and Odin were nowhere to be seen, nor were the Jottuns. A sick realization dawned on her.

Laufey stabbed her. If she wasn't in Asgard still that could only mean one thing… She was dead.

_No_. She couldn't be dead. She wouldn't allow it. Loki needed her; he needed her to save him. She was the only one that understood him, that accepted him. She was the only one that really cared about Loki. Loki need to know how she felt. Maybe if he knew he would stop this foolish plan.

But what could she do? Hylda didn't even know where she was really. She stood up slowly. _Come now Hylda _she scolded, _you aren't one to lay down at an ill moment. Get your head together!_ First she had to figure out where she was.

Is this where she sent people to await their fate? Was this what death felt like?

Now that she thought about it, who was to choose her fate?

"You" a raspy voice said from behind her, "are master of your own fate."

Hylda turned to see Eir walking through the light. She felt happiness bubble inside her at the sight of her friend, but something was wrong. Eir's posture was strained, like she was holding back the urge to run. Her hollow eyes seemed a dull grey instead of their menacing black. Eir looked angry.

"If I choose my fate, how to I leave here?" Hylda asked. She needed to get back to Asgard and fast.

"You are so quick to decide to live, have you even considered if that is the wisest option?"

Eir's response shocked Hylda. Of course she wanted to live! She glared at her friend. She didn't like the air Eir was giving off, like she was scolding her.

"Of course I want to live Eir" her voice was a little harsher than she intended. The Valkyrie merely laughed and took a step towards the women, towering over her now.

"And why, master, do you want to live?"

"I have people who care about me, people who I care about. They need me!"

"Is that so?" Eir spat. Hylda stared up at the teller creature. She was slightly scared of Eir in that moment. "Do you realize what had become of your life Hylda? You have given up everything, and for what? A man that you _think _had feelings for you. You've let everyone down, failed everyone you held dear all for Loki. A man you barely know. Do you honestly think that your friends will welcome you back with open arms after everything you've done, after you betrayed them? When they needed you you were off comforting the man responsible for their pain! Instead of consulting your allies and thinking of a way to save Thor you sat there and defended his brother!"

**and I don't want to know**

**where you're laying down tonight**

**time and time again**

**you break me**

**why can't you let me in**

"Then when they gave you one simple task, one last chance to see your loyalty, you fail. You couldn't even distract him long enough with your lips to let your friends escape, do you honestly believe that you will hold his interest forever? You could have save Thor, you could have stopped Loki from sending the Destroyer, but you were too busy warming his bed! All it took was a few kind words and you were begging for him."

Hylda couldn't believe was she was hearing. Did Eir really think os little of her? She mad it sound as if Hylda had made all these decisions without thinking, when in reality each one torn her apart. She couldn't help but feel drawn to Loki, that wasn't so wrong was it? It was her friends that didn't support her!

She glared back at Eir. "Where were they when I needed them? When I was confused about my feelings where was my best friend? Off talking about me behind my back! I needed them and they weren't there for me. everyone was so preoccupied with Thor, no one saw the struggles I went through!"

Eir laughed. "Do you hear yourself, my lady? You sound just like that monster. It is always about you, about how you were shunned. This isn't about you Hylda. No one paid mind to your feelings because you shouldn't have had them! You would assume that when Loki performed the more horrendous act that he ever had, you would decided to developed feeling for him?!"

She was right, but that didn't mean they all had to turn their backs on her. Sif was her best friend, she should have seen Hylda struggling and tried to help… shouldn't she?

When Hylda didn't reply Eir continued.

"You have left yourself nothing in life Hylda. Your friends will no accept you, no matter which outcome. You will forever be tied with Loki, you name will forever leave a bad taste just as his does. You do not even know Loki's true intentions. What if in the end he tiers of you, what then? You will be completely and utterly alone."

She hadn't thought about that. Hylda had been so caught up in Loki's charm and so concerned with supporting him in his time of need that she hadn't considered the alternative. If anything happened to Loki, if he even left her, what would she have?

Fandral would never look at her again, that was for sure. Naturally Hogun and Volstagg would side with him. So right there she lost 3 friends. Sif… As much as Sif loved her and as much as they had been through, Sif would choose Thor over Hylda. She had always favoured the company of men a little too much.

Then there was Thor. She wanted to believe that Thor would forgive her, but in light of everything that happened and everyone that got hurt she wasn't too sure. Thor was always quick to forgive and forget, wanting to fight the bad guys and not his friends. He was so carefree… But this was big.

What was worst was that Hylda would rather Thor forgive Loki than her, because she wanted Loki to be happy.

Eir was right. Her mind had become so warped that she was willing to give up the last person who might still care about her for the sake of Loki. A man who she barely knew.

**I remember days when a sara-nade could lift your soul so high**

**but you don't smile now, its been a while since I've seen you even try**

**and do you even notice the way that I die**

**when I hear you cry at night**

Two pale hands grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Forget him." Eir whispered. "Forget everything that has happened. You cannot fix what you have done on Asgard, but you can get away. You died an honorable death, defending the King. Let that be Asgard's last memory of Hylda, not the one of the woman who betrayed her friends and home for a man."

Hylda stared at the ground. The Valkyrie did have a point. There was no way for Hylda to undo what she had begun with Loki, she could only hold out until the end and hope for the best. Regarding her friends, she was sure she would be alone for the rest of her days. She could always remedy that with burying herself in work, but how long would that last? Did Hylda really want that life?

She signed and met Eir's gaze once again.

"Eir, you know me better than anyone. I am not one to walk away from battle, from my mistakes. I chose this path, and I will not take a cowards way out. I will face the consequences." Hylda stood tall. She was ready to look her dark fate in the face. She would not take the easy way out.

Eir let out a dark chuckle. "I do not agree with your decision, but I will respect it. You are my master till the end. I only hope Loki realizes how lucky he is. I look forward to the day his fate lays in my hands."

Eir lifted a skinny pale hand and placed it on Hylda's head, "I hope you are making the right choice, for your own sake."

The dark-haired goddess felt light head as her knees gave out, but the hard ground never came. She felt like she was falling when suddenly all the air was forced from her lungs. She opened her mouth wide and tried to gasp for breath but she couldn't. It was like there was no air around her. Hylda's lungs burned as her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. As she clawed around the darkness a sharp pain struck her stomach. The white-hot pain began to fill her up until she felt nothing else. She couldn't scream or shout for help, she just continued to fall. Just when her whole body felt like it was on fire, a cool air rushed into her lungs.

**and you don't want to know**

**why I feel the way I do**

**and time and time again**

**I break you**

**why can't I let you in**

* * *

**Hope this is better now!**


	24. Possession

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**Kiss You Inside Out – Hedley**

* * *

**I don't know if you're ready to go**

**Where I'm willing to take you girl **

**I will feel every inch of your skin **

**And you know I can rock your world**

Hylda arched her back as the air rushed into lungs. She clamped her eyes shut as the bright light of the room burned. Her head pressed into something soft but she ignored it, trying to steady her breathing. As she tried to gasp for more air, her throat began to fill with a metallic liquid. She lurched forward onto her hands and knees and started to cough. Flicks of blood danced across the golden surface but she ignored it, she was alive and that was all that mattered.

Hylda didn't notice the two sets of wide eyes watching her.

She brought a hand to her stomach as she leaned back onto her calves but felt nothing but dried blood. There was no wound, no gaping hole of exposed muscle, just solid flesh. Remembering what happened moments before she looked around. The two bodies of the fallen Frost Giants lay in the same spots, but she could not spot Laufey. Her eyes drifting to a pile of dying embers which she assumed to be the Jutton, before she locked eyes with Frigga. The women smiled at her, and it reassured her that everything was fine now. Hylda went to ask her what happened when a cold hand brushed her cheek. Whipping around, she met two wide green eyes.

_Loki._

His name rolled off her lips before she threw herself on him. She wanted to tell him how she felt right there but she couldn't find her voice. The realization of how close she'd come to never seeing Loki again had rendered Hylda speechless. It seemed Loki was suffering from the same problem, because he wordlessly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and he buried his face in her hair. Hylda tangled her trembling fingers in his dark locks under his helmet, holding him as close as possible. If anyone had ever told the couple that they would be utterly terrified to lose the other, they would have told the person they were mad. Never would Hylda have thought that her reason for holding on to life would be Loki. Yet in that moment it seemed completely right, as if living for any other purpose was unimaginable. Pulling back, their eyes locked for a second before their lips met in a hot kiss. Neither cared that the Queen was there, all that matter was them. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths, happy to have the chance to again. Hylda swallowed the moan that threated it erupt from her throat.

Loki pulled away first and rested his head on Hylda's. The cool metal of his helmet felt refreshing against her hot skin.

"I thought I lost you" he whispered, "I thought…"

He smirked slightly. "It seems even death is too frightened to take you from me."

Hylda rolled her eyes at his cockiness as she gave him a small smile. He brushed his hand against her cheek as he stood, taking her with him.

"They'll pay for this" he whispered against her ear "You're mine Hylda. No one can take you from me."

Loki held Hylda close to him as he turned to Frigga, his voice strong and determined as he spoke. "I swear to you mother, they will pay for what they've done today."

The older women stared back at her son with loving eyes. Hylda wondered how Loki could ever doubt how his parents loved him when it was so clear to see.

The warm moment was shattered by a deep, angry voice. "Loki…"

"Thor!"

**Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for **

**I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down **

**I don't mind if you lie in my bed **

**We can stay here forever now.**

Frigga ran to her son, embracing him. It was only natural for a mother to miss her son and be happy about his return, but Hylda knew Loki saw it differently. To him, Frigga was choosing Thor over him. His acts were once again being shadowed by his older 'brother'. Hylda leaned up and kissed Loki's neck. She nuzzled her face into his cool skin, trying to calm the anger she could feel bubbling underneath. Loki's arm snaked tighter around her waist; as if he was afraid she would run to Thor as well.

Hylda laughed quietly as she whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smirked as she kissed his cheek. "As if I would let you."

Hylda turned her attention to the blonde man walking into the room. He looked exactly the same as when he had left, yet… different. His light blue eyes weren't swimming with excitement; they seemed to have a depth to them as if he had acquired some profound knowledge. His body stood tall and strong, a defensive stance, in no means anxious for an attack like before.

Thor had changed. He had matured, and Hylda was happy for her friend. She could see the confused look in Thor's eyes as he watched Loki held Hylda close. She imagined he looked like a scared child, afraid his parents would take his teddy bear away.

Thor began to walk down the steps and Loki backed up to beside Odin. Loki turned so the side Hylda was on was towards the wall, shielding her. He brought his staff forward; she hadn't even realized he's been holding it.

"Why don't you tell mother" Thor began, walking to Odin's other side. "Tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends… to kill _me_." Hylda heard Frigga gasp.

"Why, I must have been enforcing father's last command" Loki replied coolly. Hylda noticed how easy it was for Loki to lie. The words flowed from his lips like water, but Hylda could see the deception in his eyes. They were cold and hard, a dull green. Hylda was so used to seeing them in their sparking brightness that she'd forgotten how he portrayed them to the rest of the realm. She took a moment to feel lucky, lucky she got to see a side that no one else did.

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been" Thor replied. Well… maybe Thor could tell when Loki was lying as well.

"It's good to have you back." Loki's voice was filled with mock appreciation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jötunheim for trying to kill my Queen."

He squeezed Hylda a little tighter at the last few words. Just as Loki intended Thor was confused by the way he addressed Hylda, and she was sure he was confused if he actually meant her at all. Nevertheless it gave Loki the chance he needed as he fired a bolt at the blonde god. Thor flew backwards, breaking through the wall behind him and falling into the Asgardian night. Hylda's body unconsciously lunged forward out of fear for her friend. Loki roughly pulled her back to him and gave her a hard stare. He didn't utter a word, but she heard him loud and clear. She was his, and he was all that should matter to her.

Loki pushed passed Frigga and dragged Hylda to the stable. They rushed through the palace in a blur, Hylda only thinking about whether or not Thor was okay. Loki climbed onto his horse, pulling Hylda in front of him. Her chest felt numb as they rod to the BiFrost. Part of her mourned for her friend and was worried about his safety, the other part wanted nothing more than to relish in the feeling of being in Loki's arms.

_I am the worst kind of person_ Hylda thought to herself. _Not just because I know I betrayed my friends… but because I do not feel entirely bad about it._

Once they got to the BiFrost, Hylda watched as Loki activated it. A bright blue light shone from the center and bolts of energy snapped around the room. Hylda slowly walked up the golden steps. The ice had crawled out from the center of the beam, long arms branching out across the ceiling. It looked like a giant sparkling crystal tree; it was almost beautiful. Almost, because it was a sign of the destruction of Jötunheim. Despite trying to kill her twice the Juttons were still people, still living beings. And she was watching them be destroyed. Of all the death she had witnessed, that she had caused, this should not have affected her so. Perhaps she felt guilty.

**I don't care if you steal all my air**

**We can breathe in together as one**

**It's all right if you're here every night**

**Waking up with you in the sun**

She continued to walk until she was inches from the icy trunk. She then reached out a hand and gently touched the cool surface. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cold that radiated off it. The area under her palm started to melt slightly making her hand wet.

She didn't even flinch when two warm arms circled her waist. Loki rested his chin on her shoulder and brushed his lips against her ear.

"This is for us" he whispered. "For you. No one will dare harm you again."

"Is it really necessary?" she whispered back. "They are still people Loki." She could feel him frown at her response.

"They are monsters" he growled. "They deserved every inch of this destruction."

"Perhaps that's merely an opinion" she shrugged. "I happen to be very fond of something people once considered a 'monster'."

She felt Loki smile against her skin. He gently kissed her ear, than trailed soft kissed down to her shoulder. His grip on her began to tighten, holding her as close as possible. Loki signed as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Out of everything I've done, everything I've earned, you are my most cherished prize" he said huskily.

She should have pushed him away. She should have told him never to touch her again, never speak to her again. She should have told him that she wasn't some object to be kept. She should have told him what a horrible person he was; she should have been outraged by how he treated Thor.

She should have... but Hylda turned around in Loki's arms to face him and pressed her lips roughly on his.

Truth was Hylda was happier than she's ever been. She loved being held by this man, she craved for him to touch her. She loved the sound of his voice and the way he looked at her. Hylda loved Loki's possessiveness, and the way he made her feel. She didn't think he was a horrible person because she understood why he did it.

Loki groaned in her mouth. He snaked a hand up her back and into her hair. His other hand pulled her hips closer to his, grinding into them slightly. Loki took a step forward, backing Hylda into the icy trunk and pinning her there. He nipped at her bottom lip, begging for permission. She knew he would do want he wanted, regardless of if she let him. She tightened her lips purposely, but Loki only bit harder. His tongue slipped through Hylda's parted lips and took in the taste of her mouth. Loki could faintly taste blood, but oddly enough it aroused him even more. Hylda let out a throaty moan as Loki rolled his hips against hers. The pair reluctantly parted for air.

Leaning back Hylda whispered, "I'm starting to like the cold."

Loki smirked at the woman before chuckling softly. The pair began to lean together again, ready to engage in another steamy kiss, but the moment was broken by the sound of metal boots hitting the floor.

**Yeah, I wanna know you inside out **

**I'll spend my life trying to figure out **

**Just close your eyes and shut your mouth **

**And let me kiss you inside out.**

* * *

**Aweee Thor's back… poor Loki feels neglected!**

**A little Loki action in there ;)**

**Hope nothing was too OOC. Loki's never shown being nice or caring so portraying him as such is kinda a shot in the dark.**

**Thank you to MissCaityGrace, ladyofstayne, Scousernic, K9Train, and NathalieIyper for your reviews, they mean a lot :)**

**Big thanks to those who followed and continue to follow this story! You guys rock!**

**Reviews please :D**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, so from the moment I posted Chapter 23 I hated it. I wanted it to go in a certain direction and it didn't, so I'm taking out the whole aspect of that chapter.

I've edited it and reposted it, so all of you must go back and read it lol :)

Pretend the old Chapter 23 didn't exist, ERASE IT FROM YOUR MINDS.

I apologize for how shitty it was. I don't know what I was thinking. Ugggh I hate it so much.

So there is a new chapter 23!

Thank you all for being so awesome!


	26. Battle at the BiFrost

**A/N: I only own Hylda and Eir.**

**He Won't Go - Adele**

* * *

**Some say I'll be better without you**

**But they don't know you like I do**

**Or at least the sides I thought I knew **

Thor landed on the Rainbow Bridge and walk into the BiFrost. He stopped at the opening and stared in amazement at the ice. It looked like a giant tree of ice had filled the room, branches and roots reaching all around. It truly was beautiful, and it stunned him momentarily.

His gaze moved from the icy branches to the couple standing against the large frozen trunk. He looked at Hylda, locking eyes with her for the first time since he returned home. He searched her eyes for any sign of distress, any sign that she was being held against her will, but he found none. Her light eyes stared back at him, filled with worry and... guilt. She pleaded to him with her eyes. The message was so clear it was almost if she had said it out loud. She felt guilty for the part she played, Thor could see it. She felt bad about what happened between her and the others, she felt bad she didn't do more to help him. She felt bad, yet here she was, pressed up against the man responsible.

Thor's gaze moved to her body, and noticed how she leaned into Loki's. She was worried for him and wanted to protect him. She held him close as if she could shield him. Her body was completely relaxed, pinned between the ice and his brother. Her hands gripped the clothing at Loki's waist, not out of fear of her situation but fear of losing him. Hylda really did care for Loki, and as bad as she felt about what happened to him and the others she knew Loki needed her more. They had each other while Loki had no one. _Perhaps that is what drove him this far,_ he thought sadly. If it had been under any other situation Thor would have been happy for Loki. His younger brother deserved to be happy and Hylda truly was a wonderful person. It was a shame that things had to unfold as they had.

What shocked Thor more than Hylda's body language was Loki's. His brother had an arm wrapped securely around Hylda's waist while the other held onto her head, pulling her as close as possible to him. While Hylda was looking at Thor, Loki had his eyes closed. His pale forehead rested against the top of Hylda head, and he seemed to be trying to hold on to the moment as long as possible. Thor had never seen Loki look so vulnerable. Loki knew that this could be the last time he held Hylda and when he opened his green eyes to look at her, Thor saw it.

Complete and utter fear.

Loki was absolutely terrified; Thor could see it in his eyes as he looked at the women in his arms. Loki was terrified to lose Hylda just as much as she was scared to lose him. It was then that Thor realized how much Loki cared for Hylda. He cherished her immensely, and Thor thought that he could possibly even love her. He wasn't sure what he missed while he had been on Midgard, but something had sparked between these two.

Thor watched as Loki brushed his lips against Hylda's temples and then leaned down to whisper something to her. She closed her eyes and nodded as Loki reluctantly letting go of the goddess. He then turned to face his brother with cold and hateful eyes.

_**Hylda's POV**_

**Wake me up, wake me up when all is done**

**I won't rise until this battle's won**

**My dignity's become undone**

"I'm glad you chose me"

Those were Loki's last words before he untangled himself from her. Hylda knew it was his way of saying she meant something to him, that he cared about her. He was asking her to choose him again, without coming off as weak enough to ask. She opened her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the battle that would happen. It would be painful to watch Loki and Thor fight, not just because she cared for them both but because they were brothers. No brothers should ever fight like they were about to. A fight to the end...

Loki took a step forward, shielding Hylda from view.

"You can't stop it" he began when he saw Thor eyeing the ice, "the BiFrost will build until it rips Jötunheim apart!"

His voice was cold and harsh; nothing like it had been when he whispered to her. Hylda watched as Thor lunched at an icy root that crawled along the floor. Part of her wished he would break it, shatter the tree completely and save Jötunheim. Part of her knew that Loki had to do this. Loki had to rid himself of what made him a monster. If he annihilated the Frost Giants then he would be better than them. He would be saving Asgard from the monsters that he was categorized with. In all honestly, Loki's sanity out weighted any sympathy Hylda had for the Jöttuns.

She couldn't help but yelp in surprise when Loki fired a burst of energy at Thor, knocking him onto his back. She held on to the trunk of the icy tree and she walked around to the other side. Loki barely noticed her move as she peered around to look at her fallen friend. Thor met her gaze and she looked at him apologetically. What hurt her the most was that he looked back at her with the same eyes. Thor was apologizing for what he had to do, for what the situation had come down to. Hylda fought the tears that threatened to swell in her eyes. Thor truly had matured. He didn't want this fight; he didn't want to cause problems. He was only doing what he had to do to protect what was his… just like Hylda was doing.

"Why have you done this?" Thor's voice boomed as he stood. Hylda could hear the pain and sadness in his strong voice. She doubted he would understand Loki's reasons. She barely understood them sometimes.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son" Loki hissed. "When he wakes I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne!"

Hylda couldn't help but admire the passion in his voice. Despite all that Loki did, there was a cause behind it, a cause that was important to him. His passion also scared her. She could see him slowly being consumed by his anger, by all his pent up rage. Hylda slowly began to move down the slipper steps and closer to flat ground. She was prepared to intervene if Loki's, or Thor's, judgment became too clouded.

"You can't kill and entire race" Thor pleaded, stepping towards Loki.

Loki scoffed. "Why not?"

The God of Mischief slowly began to make his way down the steps. Hylda mimicked him movement, never taking her eyes off him. She could feel Thor's eyes flicker between her and Loki. She bit her lips, and turned to gaze to Thor. They could both feel Loki's anger rising, and that that was a very bad sign.

Loki smirked at his brother as he got closer. "What is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You, who would kill them all with your bare hands?"

"I've changed" Thor muttered. Hylda couldn't tell if it was out of shame for how he had been before, or embarrassment for who he had become. She knew in Loki's eyes he would see Thor as soft, but she herself thought Thor had merely matured.

Hylda noticed Loki's hand twitch. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized Loki was about to strike Thor. The blonde looked so defended and sad; he was completely oblivious to his brother's viciousness. He also would never willingly strike Loki first. As much as Hylda cared for Loki, she knew he wasn't entirely thinking straight. If she could show Asgard the smallest shred of dignity she had left, it would be by helping Thor. She'd deal with Loki's anger at her later.

**But I won't go**

**I can't do it on my own**

**If this ain't love, then what is?**

**I'm willing to take the risk**

She saw the younger god's arm reel backwards and she bolted forwards. She barely heard Loki speak.

"So have I"

"NO" she shouted as she flung herself in front of Thor. She felt the sharp metal scrap her cheek, warm liquid beginning to seep from the wound. Both men froze momentarily.

"No Loki" she whispered, "not like this."

Hylda knew he want to best Thor, so be released of the blondes shadow, but this was not the way to do it. Thor wouldn't fight back, and even if he did his heart would break with every swing. They were brothers after all, by blood or not. Loki's eyes changed from shock to anger in an instead.

"Step aside Hylda" he growled.

Hylda felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she was pulled back to lean against a hard surface.

"This will not get you the throne Loki. Father will not see this as an act of a King" Thor said sadly from behind her. "Learn from my mistakes!"

Hylda saw Loki take a deep breath, but his eyes only filled with more anger. He stared at the hand on her shoulder and snarled before he raised his staff again. "You're mine!" Loki shouted as he swung at them. Thor tried to shield Hylda but the blow sent them both flying. The pair flew across the floor to the opposite wall.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki yelled at the stormed over to them. Thor and Hylda stood up and drew their weapons. Hylda had to be ready to protect either one of them; she wouldn't let them hurt each other. "I only wanted to be your equal!" Loki continued to shout. "You had everything, while I was left behind in your shadow. Well not anymore."

Loki reached out and grabbed Hylda's wrist and pulled her close, at the same time he swung at Thor again. The blonde didn't block and got flung back against the wall.

"Loki stop!" Hylda pleaded. She pulled his face towards hers and placed her forehead on his. "Don't do this, you won't gain anything."

He let out a dark chuckle as he turned to strike Thor again as he started to stand. Hylda lunged in front of him and blocked the attack with her sword.

"Why are you defending him!" Loki shouted.

"He's your brother Loki" Hylda began, but Thor cut her off.

"I will not fight you Loki."

"I'm not your brother" the dark haired god replied coldly. "I never was."

Hylda took a step back when it looked like Loki would strike again. Loki's face darkened and Hylda realized her mistake. While she was only preparing to block his next blow, Hylda realized that it looked like she was taking a step towards Thor. Hylda felt herself shutter as the memory of the last time he looked at her like that floored her mind.

_His hand was around her neck in an instant pinning her to the bookcase. "You think this is all the wickedness I am capable of, my dear?" he snarled at her, squeezing harder. Hylda coughed slightly, she could feel her skin bruising._

_He leaned forward to her ear, "You have no idea what I am capable of Hylda. If I were you I would learn my place in this new order." He released her, tossing her to the side slightly. She stumbled, grabbing the book shelve to not fall._

Hylda now knew what he was capable of. Loki would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He would fight till the end to prove his worth, and he would not accept Hylda not being by his side.

**I heard his voice today**

**I didn't know a single word he said**

**Not one resemblance to the man I met**

**Just a vacant broken boy instead**

Thor took a step towards Hylda and grabbed her shoulder, edging her behind him. He had no idea he was making the situation worse. He barely noticed Loki's being to water and his body start to shake.

"Loki this is madness!" he cried, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Is it madness?" Loki hissed. "Is it?" He started to walk around Thor, trying to get closer to Hylda. Thor thought he was trying to attack her so he pulled the goddess closer to himself. "You always had to have everything brother. Never could be satisfied. I thought you only had eyes for mortals now."

Thor looked at Loki; he was confused what he meant by that statement but he didn't like that he knew about Jane. "Leave her out of this!" He growled.

"Ahh, you cannot have everything this time Thor." Loki was shaking violently now, his eyes full of nothing but pure rage. "I will take what's mine, and when we're done here I'll pay your woman a little visit myself!"

The two gods lunged at each other. Loki skillfully dodged Thor's attack and landed beside Hylda. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You will be mine till the end Hylda. Willingly or not."

"I chose you once already didn't I?"

Loki smirked before plant a light kiss on her lips. Before Hylda could say or do anything he was gone from beside her. The woman turned to see the brothers once again locking their weapons.

**He won't go**

**He can't do it on his own**

**If this ain't love, then what is?**

**He's willing to take the risk**

* * *

**So… Things are obviously coming to a close soon. There are 3 or 4 more chapters left.**

***Cue loud AWEEEEEEEEEE***

**BUT FEAR NOT, I am planning on writing an Avengers squeal (if you guys want.)**

**Let me know through reviews, pm, or whatever :)**

**Review please :3**


	27. Gone

**A/N: Anything you don't recognize is mine. All else belongs to Marvel and stuff.**

**First, let me start by saying I AM SO SORRY.**

**I didn't forget this story, I still love Loki, and I am still stoked for the sequel. **

**The problem was my summer job was getting in the way, and it was easier to write chapters for All This and Heaven Too because it's my own plot so far. With this one I have to keep going back to the movie and stuff so it made it difficult.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry :(**

**There's only one chapter left of this story, then on to the sequel! The sequel is starting off like how I started ATAHT. With my own plot to establish things than the movie plot filters in after a couple chapters.**

**Thank you SOO much to everyone who stuck with this story and waited for my sorry ass to update. I love you guys.**

* * *

Hylda watched helplessly as the two gods went at each other with all they had. They were evenly matched, what Thor had in brawn Loki matched in strategy. She cringed at every hit the landed on one another. They had to do this though; they had to get the tension out. While Thor never felt the animosity that Loki felt for him, there was always a brotherly rivalry. Thor knew he was the favored brother, by his parents and by Asgard. He never tried to help Loki be seen as his equal, he just let others think what they wanted about Loki. Thor was too caught up in his own image to care. Hylda felt her teeth begin to grind in angry. She was angry at how Thor treated Loki. She was angry how everyone had treated him but Thor was his brother.

She held back a gasp when Thor tossed Loki across the room. The blonde jumped, preparing to smash Loki with mjolnir. Hylda felt her body move on its own. She lunged forward and crossed her blades in front of her, shielding the fallen god. She didn't notice the two sets of eyes that widened in surprise at her actions. All she could focus on was the pain that shot up her arms as mjolnir connect with her weapons. Using all the strength she could muster, Hylda shoved forward. Thor took a step backwards, barely moved by her. He raised mjolnir again but Loki was quicker. A bolt of energy flew passed Hylda's head. Thor lunged forward and tried to dodge the attack with his hammer. There was a loud crash and white light filled the room before the three were tossed out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

Hylda's body skidded across the glass, finally stopping a few feet from the BiFrost. Hylda groaned as she pushed herself to stand, ignoring her sore body's pleas. Her eyes widened when her gaze landed on the BiFrost. Light was pouring out if it and the structure had begun to quiver. She could see pieces of it caving in and crumbling into oblivion. She searched around for the brothers. Her heart stopped when she saw Loki hanging off the side of the bridge. She squinted and saw him struggling to keep his grip, and she urged her body forward. Hylda heard Loki call out for Thor, and watched as Thor made his way over to his him. She tried to move faster, to get there and help him, but she felt like her muscles were made of stone. Each movement was painfully slow and strained as she stumbled over.

Thor stood there for a moment and stared at Loki. She could tell he was thinking and feared the worst. A slight way of relief washed over her when she saw Thor crouch down and then... another Loki appeared behind him.

Loki wasn't actually hanging of the bridge. It was a fake.

It was a trap.

Time seemed to slow down as she registered what Loki was doing. He was tricking Thor, using his brother compassion against him. He knew Thor would help him and he was prepared to push Thor into oblivion. Hylda wanted to help, wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. Suddenly she realized something.

What was she doing, playing both sides? She wanted to be with Loki, but she couldn't let him hurt Thor. Yet she couldn't let Thor hurt Loki either. She was bouncing her allegiance back and forth, and that was bad. As a solider Hylda knew you always had to choose a side. One couldn't play the neutral party, because in the end you'd be left with no one. No one wants someone who cannot be loyal to them. The same went for friendship... and love. After all this was done, whoever came out on top was not going to welcome her with open arms if she aided both sides.

The argument with Eir flooded her thoughts…

_Do you honestly think that your friends will welcome you back with open arms after everything you've done, after you betrayed them? When they needed you you were off comforting the man responsible for their pain! Instead of consulting your allies and thinking of a way to save Thor you sat there and defended his brother!_

She had to choose, even if it was the wrong side.

She felt sick as she just stood there and watched. She didn't move an inch as Loki closed in on Thor. But then she felt the anger again. Just like in the BiFrost Hylda mused over how everyone had treated Loki. Thor would save Loki from death, yet he never tried to save him from the darkness. Everyone just let the dark haired god wallow in self-loathing, in hatred and worthlessness. Why shouldn't Loki be king?! He was smart, he could strategize. He needed a little bit of guidance out of the dark hole of anger he'd dug himself in, but someone could easily help him. She could easily help him.

Hylda didn't move as the Loki clone vanished. She stayed perfectly still as Thor spun around, only to be stabbed by his brother. She watched in silence as the dark haired god forced his brother onto the floor.

More clones sprang up out of the air and surrounded the gods. They all began to laugh a harsh and grim laugh, nothing like the laugh the real Loki used around her. They all raised their golden scepters, and then brought them down without hesitation. Before they could impale the blonde there was a deep shout and a flash of light. Hylda covered her eyes with her arm and turned away slightly.

When she opened them all the clones were gone. Loki lay flat on his back a short distance from her. She ran to him as Thor walked over and placed mjolnir on his chest. The God of Thunder shot her a cold stare before he turned to the BiFrost. Hylda dropped to her knees by Loki's side as Thor walked away. He groaned as she tried to pry mjolnir off him, with no avail. Hylda swung her leg over Loki's waist, straddling him to get a better grip on the hammer. She leaned backwards as she pulled and tried to use her weight to lift it, but it was no use.

"I recall being in a similar position before" Loki smirked under her as she adjusted herself on his lap. She rolled her eyes at him as he turned his attention to his brother.

"Look at you" he called. "The mighty Thor, with all your strength. What good does it do you now?"

Loki gasped and tilted his head backwards as the hammer crushed his chested. Hylda started to panic, wondering how much he could take until his ribs gave in. She could tell he was struggling to breathe by the sound of her labored breaths.

"Do you hear me brother?! There's nothing you can do."

"Loki, hush! You will only cause yourself more pain" she growled, trying again to pry off mjolnir.

The hammer suddenly felt light in her hands and Hylda let a small smile of accomplishment pull at her lips. She realized it wasn't her doing when the hammer flew from her grasp, almost knocking her in the face, and landed in its master's hand. She turned to get a better look at Thor, and saw the sadness what filled his eyes. She furrowed her brows in confusion until he turned from her and raise his hammer above him.

The word left her lips before she could stop it.

"No!" she cried, as Thor brought mjolnir down on the bridge. The glass shattered beneath the harsh force, cracks crawled out of the dent like spider legs. Loki pushed him to a sitting position, a smirk of victory spreading across his face. His eyes glimmered with joy at the sight of his brother destroying the only way back to Midgard. Hylda didn't know much about this earth woman, but she could tell Thor really cared for her. When Loki had brought her up in the BiFrost, Thor's self-control had snapped.

And now he was willing to sacrifice his happiness, to save Asgard and Jötunheim.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Once again, Hylda was struck by how much Thor had changed. Before Thor was selfish, not mean, just selfish. He would never sacrifice his happiness so easily. The old Thor would put up more of a fight, he would shout or complain. He was a prince after all and was used to getting what he wanted. This man in front of her, and he was a man now, would be a grand king.

Hylda may have chosen Loki, but she felt her heart warm knowing her friend had grown.

A dark chuckle rang threw the air as Thor brought the hammer down on the bridge once more. Hylda stared at Loki, astonished that he could be so happy about his brother being in such pain. The pair watched as Hylda's words had no effect on the blonde god. Hylda felt Loki move beside her and she gripped his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Isn't he sacrificing enough?" Loki merely laughed and shrugged her off. He stood slowly and began to creep towards Thor.

Hylda knew why Loki did what he did, she knew why he felt how he did, but she couldn't believe he was willing to let Thor sacrifice something so great. He had only just met Jane, in Midgarian time, but Hylda could see how deep the God of Thunder's feelings for the Midgarian woman ran. Did Loki not understand such passion? Would he be so willing to give her up? No, she couldn't think like that. She'd given up everything for Loki. The respect of her friends and her kingdom were lost to her now, but if Loki continued on this tyrannical path she would lose him too. Then what would she have...

Nothing.

Hylda would be entirely alone. Even Thor, the one that looked over Loki's misdeeds time and time again, looked at her like she had forsaken him.

And she had.

Hylda felt her body move at a glacial pace as she pushed off the ground and tried to run after Loki. She couldn't lose Loki; he was all she had left. Fear struck her. It would be just like when she was younger. She would be a monster once again, and she would be alone. No one would come along like Sif had this time. Perhaps she deserved that thought, after how she treated her friends. She'd given them all up for Loki.

Hylda watched as the dark haired god jump towards his brother, staff raised above his head. In that moment she felt Eir's words pull at the sides of her brain once again.

_Do you realize what had become of your life Hylda? You have given up everything, and for what? A man that you think had feelings for you. You've let everyone down, failed everyone you held dear all for Loki. A man you barely know._ _Do you honestly believe that you will hold his interest forever?_

Did Loki care about her more than his desire for power? Would his love for her outweigh his thirst to be King? Did he even truly love her?

Hylda opened her mouth, but she was unsure if a sound even came out. She was even unsure of what she wanted to say. Her body slowed as her doubts flooded her. Her hand moved of its own accord, stretching out in front of her. White light poured from her fingertips and shining brightly against the dark sky. The world seemed to slow as she reached out, fingers barely missing the green cape. Suddenly her vision filled with light and she felt her body fly backwards, the air knocked from her lungs. Something hard wrapped around her and pulled her roughly. Her back was pressed against a hard surface as the light subsided. She leaned forward as she gasped for air, and found herself leaning over the side of the bridge. She looked down to her waist and was she was being held by an armor clad arm. The familiar armor took a moment to register in her mind. The All-Father... her eyes widened with shock. A noise drew her attention to the side of the bridge once more.

Hylda's heart stopped. Beneath her hung the two princes of Asgard. The All-Father's other hand held tightly to Thor's leg, while Thor's hand gripped onto Loki's weapon. Loki hung off the end, his grip visibly slipping. Hylda had only seen Loki's green eyes so full of panic and fear once before, when she woke up after the fight with Laufey. Their eyes met for a moment before Loki shifted his gaze to Odin.

"I could have done it Father!" Loki yelled. "I could have done it… for you!"

His eyes drifted back to Hylda for a moment as his voice lowered, "for all of us."

"No Loki" Odin rasped behind her. Hylda felt her breath hitched. Not because Odin doubted Loki's abilities, but because he was telling him so as his grip was slowly slipping off the scepter. She watched the hurt fill the green eyes as he swallowed, trying to reason through the hurt. As the hurt grew Loki narrowed his eyes at Odin. His grip started to slack, and Hylda's heart leaped into her throat.

"No" she whispered, grey eyes meeting green. She barely heard Thor utter the same words. Shaking her head, Hylda continued to utter the same word. As her voice became louder her body started to shake in to All-Father's grasp.

Slowly, pale fingers peeled off the metal scepter. Loki looked into her eyes, another emotion bubbling under the hurt. She saw his thin lips move, barely hearing his final words.

_Good bye, my rose_

"LOKI!"

Hylda shrieked as she watched Loki fall into oblivious. She began to thrash against the All-Father's grip until he released her, hoisting Thor up.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body numbly fell to its knees. She leaned over the broken bridge, shards of glass cutting into her flesh. Hylda continued to call his name as she sobbed, ignoring the blood now flowing from her palms.

He was gone.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry beloved fans **

**You guys truly do rock though, and I promise you guys a bad ass squeal.**

**Quick question though…**

**In the sequel I'm thinking of adding a little Hylda/Steve Rogers. It will be conceived and flourish in the first couple chapters before the movie plot starts, which will fuel some of Loki's revenge and jealousy throughout the fic. **

**Yay or Nay?**

**(Note: I mean develop some REAL feelings between the two. I know Cap is old fashioned and a gent but he is a man. Men have needs and desires. I'm not completely changing Caps character... but he does have to start adjusting to the real world one day right? Maybe someone in the same boat can help him with that? *wick wick* *nudge nudge* I'm also not planning on a full-fledged serious Hylda/Steve relationship, just some innocent flirting and kissing. Maybe a date or two.)**

**So that is a horrible description of my plan, but yeah...**

**Let me know in the poll on my page :)**


	28. Alone

**A/N: I only own what you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

The broken goddess sat on the edge of her bed, staring off into the blackness of the room. She felt paralyzed. The shock and pain had been replaced but realization. She was completely alone. She'd stupidly dropped everything for the dark haired god. She realized now how poorly she thought out her actions. She had acted on impulse, on desire and lust. Hylda realized she was now paying for those decisions. No one had come to see her, to check or console her. Why would they? Other than the royal family, no one else missed the mischievous god. Even the sadness of his parents and brother were swayed slightly by his actions.

That was not the only reason Hylda was alone. Hylda was alone because she deserved to be alone. Who would come check up on a person who had betrayed them, who had thrown their friendship away? Her full lips pulled back over her teeth and into a snarl. How could she have been so stupid! She let out a frustrated sigh, punching at spot beside her on the bed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She growled to herself.

Hylda knew she wasn't under some spell, that she wasn't influenced by some mystical force. No, the Goddess of Protection was better than that. She just couldn't fight basic hormones apparently.

It had been years since she'd had a relationship with a man, if you would call what she had with Loki a relationship._ No_, she thought, _it wasn't that. More of a moment..._ Regardless, she had let her guard down and allowed her judgment to be clouded. And just like before, she was hurt.

_I am a solider_, she reminded herself. _A warrior_. The life of a warrior left no room for slacked judgment, especially her life. She made the decision between life and death, yet her heart could easily fool her. She was the lead of the Valkyrie Army, and by Odin's name she had to start acting like it again. Hylda silently vowed that that would be the last time she let herself make such a mistake.

Hylda was brought out of her brooding by a knock on her door. Her head tilted to the side slightly and her eyes narrowed. She wondered who it was, as she just lectured herself with all the reason why no one would come to see her. She slowly stood and made her way over to the door. Opening it slightly, Hylda let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "Evening, Cal" she mumbled.

"Evening" he replied, while looking down both sides of the hall. "May I have a word, m'lady?"

The man had a nervous air about him. He seemed anxious and fidgety, which worried Hylda a bit. Cal doubt checked the hall again before looking at Hylda. The goddess couldn't help raising an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior. "Of course, come in" she said as she stepped aside.

Cal walked briskly into the room and turned around sharply to look at Hylda. "My Lady we must leave. Quickly. I urge you to gather your things with all haste. We do not have much time."

Hylda looked at the guard with wide eyes. Her mind raced to try and make sense of what he had said but she couldn't seem to process it. "What are you talking about Cal? Why must we leave? And go where?"

"Lady Hylda you are not safe here. The kingdom is outraged by Lord Loki's actions, they do not understand them. They will want someone to hold accountable for his so-called 'crimes'. That will be you, m'lady." He must have noticed the look of confusion on Hylda's face, and continued. Cal began to pace the room and flail his hands as he spoke. "Think about it, my Lady. They think my Lord has deceived them all. They think he started a dangerous war with the Jöttuns, and possibly Midgard. They think he tried to murder Odin and Thor. They don't see the true king he could have been. Everything he did was for Asgard, for them! They're just too blinded and daft to see such."

Cal huffed angrily and closed his eyes. He took a moment to relax before looking at Hylda again. "They will look for a scapegoat, Hylda. Do you think Odin will have your back? You betrayed him, you betrayed his prized son. No one will stand up for you Hylda, no matter what they tell you. Asgard wants to return to what it was before, even if they have to do so with a lie. Punishing you for Loki's actions will be the only way they'll feel like they have won."

Cal's words sunk into Hylda's brain. What he said made sense. She was familiar with the justice system in Asgard, and they wouldn't hesitate to punish someone they thought was an accomplice. Hylda crossed the room to her balcony and stared out at the city in front of her. She could feel the negative energy that permeated out of every corner. Asgard was angry, and scared. Losing the BiFrost, almost losing Odin, and destroying an entire race had shaken the kingdom. While Loki wasn't liked by many, no one would have imagined him going so far. Odin would need to restore order, and solidify his power. He would need to show that Asgard wasn't a weak kingdom for anyone to just take. Perhaps Cal was right.

Part if her screamed that she deserved what she had coming, but she couldn't bring herself to accept dying.

Cal's voice called out to her from the room. "Think about it, m'lady. I will return at nightfall and we will take our leave than if you so wish it."

She heard him leave and shut the door. The sound made her jump and her heart start to race. She thought about being locked up, forever. No, she couldn't spend the rest of her life in a cage. She refused to be locked up. Hylda's body started to tremble as fear washed over her. She started to take in the severity of Cal's words. Would Asgard really throw her to the wolves so easily? Something inside her told her yes.

_Listen to him,_ a raspy voice cooed.

"Eir!" Hylda called, spinning around.

The Valkyrie walked out of the shadows, looking wobbly on her legs. "He's right, Hylda. Asgard is not safe for you anymore. Even if you did escape punishment, people will not look at you the same. Why take the chance? If they do forgive you, they can come find you."

"But where will I run Eir? Odin has eyes everywhere, nowhere will be safe."

"I can get you to Midgard." This shocked Hylda, without the BiFrost getting to Midgard would involve dark magic. "My lady I am dying and I do not have much time. I can use what energy I have left to get you to Midgard."

"Eir, I cannot let you sacrifice yourself-" Hylda began, but Eir cut her off with a hand.

"No, my child. You would be allowing me to protect the last thing I care about. You've been a master and a friend to me Hylda. I cannot die knowing you are in danger." Eir's hollow eyes seem to get darker as her voice took on an angrier tone. "I will not let you take the fall for that trickster's doing! You will not take blame for his misdeeds."

Guilt rushed through Hylda. Eir said from the beginning that she didn't trust Loki. Turns out she was right... "I'm so sorry Eir" Hylda approached the winged woman and grasped her hands. "You warned me, you tried to prevent all this but I didn't listen. You were right from the beginning, and I should have heeded your words. If anyone in all of Asgard had a reason to be mad at me it is you. Yet here you stand, ready to aid me in this darkness. You've never led me astray, my friend. I trust you."

"Thank you" the old woman rasped. A some-what smile pulled at her withered lips. "Prepare your things. Take only what you need and what you cannot bear to part with." With that said, Eir stepped back into the shadows and Hylda felt her presence vanish. She turned to her room and hurried inside. It would be nightfall soon and Cal would be back. She had to prepare.

* * *

Cal returned just as Hylda was finished packing. She only packed one bag, not having too much to bring. Her clothes would be useless on Midgard, as she imagined she would look quite out of place in them, so she only backed her battle armor and her favorite dress. It had been a gift from the Queen when she first moved into the palace. She contemplated taking the dress Loki had given her but decided against it. The rest of her bag was filled with random possessions; gifts from friends, souvenirs from past adventures, and other such things.

Hylda gazed around her room one last time, hoping she would be able to see it again in the future.

The pair walked silently through the halls of the palace. Just as they passed two large gold doors, Hylda came to a stop. Her body moved towards the doors on its own, and pushed them open. Eyes scanning over every inch of the room, she tried to memorize the image. She walked further into the darkness, letting the smallest of sighs escape her lips. Her hand went to her opposite wrist and brushed over the bracelet there. Her fingers played with it as she walked towards a large bookshelf. _It's funny_, she thought to herself, _I've never really had a good look around this room. _It was lovely, really. Not too extravagant, but enough to know a person of importance lived there. Hylda ran her fingers down the spines of the book, her eyes vaguely taking in the titles. She could tell that the books had been ready a fair bit, as some were quite worn. As fool hearted as some of his actions were, Loki was truly an intelligent being. He had books about other realms and cultures, about philosophy and war. He would have made a good king, if he's gone about it differently. Her hand stopped over a particularly well-read book. She pulled it out and observed it closer. She chuckled softly, realizing why the book was so worn out. It was a spell book of sorts, one that Loki had clearly read many times. She leafed through it, seeing Loki's hand writing scrawled on the edges of pages. The book described how to hone one's inner magical energy, how to bend it to their will. She came across a familiar page, and a memory came flooding back to her.

_Hylda crossed the large field to the lone tree at its center. She wiped the sweat off her brow and tried to steady her breathing._

"_Where are you going, Hylda?" Thor's voice boomed. "Do not tell me you have given up so quickly!"_

_She laughed and turned around. "I am merely taking a break, Odinson. Spar with Fandral!" _

_She heard the blonde laugh and soon enough the sound of clashing weapons filled the air. Hylda continued to the tree, relishing the cool shade as it enveloped her body. She smiled at the figure hunched against the trunk, nose buried in a large book. _

"_Why do you not join us, Loki? The sun isn't so bad once you get used to it."_

_The God of Mischief scoffed at her and continued to read._

"_What have you there?" she asked, refusing to give up on the conversation. Hylda gently lowered herself beside Loki, far enough away that she wouldn't anger him. She looked at him with curious eyes, only to be met with an eye roll._

"_I doubt you would understand. It deals with magic."_

"_I'd like too" she replied, truthfully. Loki turned to face her finally, eyebrow raised. "I've always been slightly jealous of yours" Hylda continued, a faint smile and blush touching her face. "I tried to learn myself, but it wasn't looked upon very well. I decided to focus more on training physically, assuming it would be more helpful in leading my army. A regret I still hold to this day."_

_Loki's green eyes held hers in a hard gaze. After what felt like an hour he looked back to his book with a sigh. "Come closer, I suppose it wouldn't be horrible if I taught you the simplest forms."_

_Hylda scooted closer with a grin on her face._

Signing, Hylda held the book to her chest. Aside from the bracelet, _one_ memento of Loki wouldn't be the worst thing. Plus, she still wanted to learn more from the book. Deciding that no one would miss the book, Hylda left the room.

She noticed Cal had been waiting outside the whole time. Hylda smiled at the man before asking a question that had been pulling at the back of her mind.

"Why are you doing this for me Cal?" she asked, as they walked out onto the grounds. "If I am to be punished you could be in severe trouble for aiding my escape."

"I believed in Lord Loki, m'lady. I believed in his rule and what he could do for this kingdom. He is my true king, and he told me to protect you. I will continue to do so or die trying. It is what I was trained to do."

Cal didn't look at Hylda as he spoke. His words, once again, surprised her. It wasn't his dedication, which was expected of the guards. It was his loyalty and dedication to _Loki_. It made her feel better to see she wasn't the only one who fell victim to Loki's charms, even if it was **slightly** different in her case.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left of this story! Than the sequel ;D**

**Please vote in the poll if you haven't already. I'm pretty sure I know the route I want to take but I want to keep as many of you happy as possible lol**

**Review please :) I'd like to make it to 100 reviews by the end… so only 19 reviews to go!**

**Also, I'd like to make the sequel even better than this story so please let me know what you liked, didn't like, and what you'd like to see.**

**Much love!**


	29. Midgard

**A/N: I own whatever you don't recognize.**

**The Final Chapter… *sniff***

* * *

Cal stood in the dim hall as Lady Hylda ventured into his Lord's room. He felt proud, remembering the night he stood in the very same spot as he swore allegiance.

_It was dark as Cal stared up at the large golden doors. He felt jittery, anxious about the conversation he was about to have. Lord Loki had summoned him to his chamber, concerning something of the utmost importance. Cal had always wanted Loki to become King. He had had the displeasure of being in the training group that Thor frequented. He never liked the blonde prince. He found him too aloof to be a king. His attitude was that of a naive and overconfident boy. He had no control over his emotions, and constantly made rash decisions. What kind of king would he be?!_

_In Cal's mind, Loki had always been the right choice. He was smart and cunning. He could be strategic and commanding. Yes, Loki would make a perfect king. And now the dark prince was showing that he was capable of compassion, that he was able to care for another person. Why did Asgard not see things like he did? It was not a story of betrayal or evil. Loki's was one of determination and passion. Loki desired the throne, so he went after it. Loki wanted a Queen, so he choice a strong women capable of defending herself and fighting for her kingdom. Every decision Loki made was for the betterment of Asgard._

_The large doors opened with a creak and the God of Mischief stepped out. His lips twitched into a slight smile, but they remained tight and strained. "Good, you're here" he muttered. "Now, I do not have time to preach why I chose you. Just know that this job is incredibly important and requires unwavering loyalty to _me_. If the job is not fulfilled or done incorrectly, your punishment will be severe."_

_Cal nodded. "You have my undying dedication my Lord. To you and you alone."_

_Loki smirked wide, "Good. Very good. Come inside. We cannot be overheard."_

_The dark haired god turned and re-entered his room. The guard followed and closed the door behind him. The men stood by the door, the conversation would be brief so there was no need to get comfortable. Not that Loki cared about this man's comfort anyways._

_"You name is Cal, correct?" Loki asked. He continued once the man had nodded. "Listen here Cal; there is a changing of the wind in the air. Some Asgardians have not taken well to my rule. The final moments of my quest for the throne are on the horizon, and soon enough all will bow down to the rightful King. This will anger some of the fool hearted and dimwitted of this realm. They will try to act against me, and they will fail. However I must keep all must assets accounted for. That includes my Queen."_

_Loki's green eyes seemed to glow with ferocity. Anger rolled off him like waves. If Cal wasn't so mesmerized by adoration, he might have been slightly frightened._

_"You will keep Lady Hylda safe. She will not be harmed again, not by a Jöttun or an Asgardian. It is not only her physical wellbeing I am entrusting you with, but also her mental state. You are not to let anyone try to persuade her or trick her, do you understand? She is mine, and she will continue to believe in _my_ cause. I cannot be with her all the time and I do not trust the people of Asgard. If they cannot convince her to see the 'error' of her ways then they will punish her. You will not let that happen. Take her to the ends of the word if you have to but you will die before any harm becomes her. She is mine, and she always will be."_

_Cal nodded and turned to leave, "as you command my Lord."_

_"Cal" his Lord called, "one last thing. Do not ever consider going against my orders, no matter what my brother or any other Asgardian offers you. I will always be aware of Hylda state, and I will always find her. Should you have any part in taking her from me, you will greatly regret it. I do not share, nor do I play well with others."_

_With a sinister smirk, Loki waved his hand to dismiss the guard. _

Cal smiled to himself. Well he knew Loki hadn't planned for things to turn out like this, he was proud to still be fulfilling his Lord's last command. _No_, he thought to himself, _that's not correct_. These weren't Loki's last orders. He thought back to the previous night, after he had helped Lady Hylda get to her room. After hearing about what happened to Loki, he didn't trust her with any other guards. He had just left the Queen and returned to his quarters when the winged beast emerged from the shadows. She told him that she knew of his plan to take Hylda away, and that he wouldn't be able to convince her. She then told him, to his surprise, that she would be willing to help. The Valkyrie told Cal that Loki still lived. She said she could feel him still, and she knew that he would one day return to Asgard for revenge. While Cal had been happy his master still lived, he wondered why this monster would help him. The creature explained her hatred for his Lord and how he had twisted her master's mind. She would help the guard, as long as he took Hylda to Midgard and continued to keep her safe there. He also couldn't tell Hylda that Loki was still alive. "_She needs to move forward and forget him_" she had said, "_He is no good for her_."

Cal felt his hands curl into fists once again. How dare she speak about the true King of Asgard in such a manner! She was nothing but a creature meant to serve him. He had agreed to her plan however, because he knew he had to do whatever possible to keep the Queen out of harm's way. If Loki was still alive, he would find her.

()()()()()()()()()

The clearing was dark. Not a calming darkness, nor a peaceful one. It didn't make Hylda relax, or sooth her trouble mind like most nights. It was a beautiful night, like most, but tonight it was a looming darkness. The trees surrounding the pair seemed to bend towards them, stretching their branches towards them like spiny fingers. Everything was quiet and still. Neither wind nor animal wanted to make a sound; even they were scared of the darkness that night. The eerie night only further added to the bad feeling that was growing in Hylda's stomach. As she had walked from the palace she took one last look. She felt her chest tighten as she mentally said goodbye to her home. Every step the goddess had taken since then was strained. Some unknown force was pulling her back, begging her not to leave. But Hylda knew that wasn't true. No one in there wanted her to stay, no one would miss her.

No matter how much Hylda told herself that in an attempt to justify her actions, a small part of her wouldn't believe it. It told her she was being stupid, that she was over-reacting. It told her to calm down and let people have time to mull the events over, to have hope in her friends.

Her fear kept squashing that hope however.

As Hylda stood in the clearing, musing over her predicament, Cal hurried around to ensure the area was safe and unguarded. She couldn't help but feel small. She felt like the world had suddenly gotten so big, and she was terrified. Everything she was used to, her comfortable life, had vanished in the blink of an eye. She felt like she had been transported to some place cold and empty, someplace without hope.

Hylda looked up to see a large figure sprinting into the clearing. Her breathing hitched in her throat. She'd recognize that blond hair anywhere.

"Hylda!" he called as he got closer. Cal's head perked up at the new voice. Once he registered who it was he walked over and stood in front of Hylda.

"Leave Thor" he spat at the God of Thunder approached them. "You have no business here."

"Hylda, I must speak with you." Thor ignored the man in front of her.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said leave!" Cal spoke more viscously now. Thor's blue eyes dropped down to Cal's, narrowing at the smaller man.

"Stand aside guard. And keep in mind that you are speaking to your prince." It was barely more than a growl.

Hylda saw Cal's eye's flash with hatred as he opened his mouth to speak. He had been nothing but kind to her and she didn't want to see him beaten to a pulp by the large god. She slipped her hand over his mouth has she spoke. "Its fine," Hylda said gently. "Give me a moment with him please."

As much as Cal hated Thor, he listened to his Queen. With one last glare at Thor he stomped off to continue his preparations. Once he left, an awkward silence befell the two friends. Hylda stared at the ground, terrified to meet her friend's gaze.

"Hylda…"

The sadness in his voice made her look up. She stared into his eyes and was surprised to see no anger. "Don't do this" he whispered.

"I have to Thor" she whispered back, barely able to find her voice. "They hate me… Asgard hates me. Our- _your_ friends hate me. Everyone hates me Thor." Tears began to fill her eyes. "Odin's name, even I hate me."

Hylda closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke again. "I've been a terrible friend Thor. I turned my back on all of you when you need me. For what? Some stupid infatuation. You of all people should be furious with me."

Thor took a step forward and gripped Hylda's hands in his. "I could never hate you, friend. We all make mistakes. You have stood by me through all of mine, and I will do the same for you." She tried to pull away but he held her tightly. The tears began to fall then.

"How?" she cried. "How can you say that when your future kingdom despises me?! Your own parents probably never want to see me again. I betrayed Asgard, Thor! I allowed Loki to do whatever he pleased to my home and my friends. That cannot be so easily forgiven."

"We were all blinded by Loki, Hylda. No one thought he was capable of such things. My parents most likely feel sorry for you the most. They truly thought he cared for you Hylda. They thought loving you would make him see the error of his mischievous ways. They thought he would give them up for you-"

"HE DID NOT LOVE ME"

The passion in her voice startled both of them. "Please" she begged. "Please do not say he loved me, Thor. I was convenient at the time, that is all. Loki wanted someone strong beside him, I just got lucky." Hylda's gaze faltered to the ground again. "He did not love me. He is not capable, for Loki did not even love himself. If he did, then I would easily love him back. However he did not, so I cannot."

Thor looked like he wanted to argue, but the sad goddess in front of him was enough to make him hold his tongue. "Give them time" he pleaded. "Loki's troubles are still fresh in everyone's minds. Give them time to see things rationally."

Hylda gave a sad chuckle. "I never thought I would live to see Thor Odinson speak of rationality." The pair smiled for a split second, before returning to their frowns. Hylda slipped her hands out of Thor's larger ones and began to walk away. "I'm sorry Thor, but the answer is no."

"You're acting like a child" Thor shouted, "running away from your problems instead of facing them!"

Pink lips pulled back into a snarl as the goddess whipped around. "Like you, Odinson? Should I go into the Grande hall, weapons bared, and start shouting until I get my way? Yes, that seems like a much more mature alternative."

Thor opened his mouth but Hylda cut him off. Her eyes still blazed with anger as she snapped at him. "No Thor, I'm done speaking with you. Perhaps I am acting childish, but you would know wouldn't you? Perhaps I am just following in the footsteps of the next King of Asgard, hmm? _You,_ Thor Odinson¸ are the most childish man I know. Do you want to know why I chose to run away like a scared child? I cannot face my mistakes because I am too ashamed that I made them. Life may have started out hard, but I have been given everything ever since. I was foolish enough to fall back into self-loathing as soon as someone like myself came along. I felt connected to Loki because I knew what it was like to feel like a monster. I knew what it felt like to not have other kids want to play with you. But that's the point… _kids. _This is the notion of a child, one I willingly bought into because it came with sweet words and an attractive face. I gave up everything, including my adulthood, to pursue the life of a child. One who feels left out and alone. I forgot that I had grown past that. So yes Thor, I am acting like a child. A feeling I am sure you are quite familiar with."

Hylda wasn't sure when she stopped crying, or when she started shouting, but she now felt awkward standing in an empty feel with the God of Thunder looking at her like she had grown a second head and it had eaten a baby. She watched as her words processed behind his eyes, but they still held their hard angry gaze. With a final 'hmph', Hylda spun on her heels and walked over to Cal. He stood beside Eir, who looked worse for ware that Hylda had ever seen her.

"Are you ready?" the raspy voice asked. Hylda nodded, but just as Eir raised her arm the goddess gripped her wrist.

"Is this goodbye?" she asked in a small voice.

"It is never truly goodbye, Hylda. I will always be a part of you."

Hylda nodded again. Eir wasn't one for sentiment or feelings, so there was no point in a heartfelt goodbye. Hylda and Eir could feel how the other felt; they didn't need words to ruin that. Eir raised both her arms again and placed a hand on Cal and Hylda's foreheads. As she began mumbling in another language, Hylda glanced over to see Thor still standing there. His blue eyes shone with sadness, and Hylda felt sorry for the words she'd said to him. She didn't have time to call out to him, for soon her world faded into a bright white light.

()()()()()()()()

Hylda and Cal stood in the middle of a vast desert. Hoisting her back high on her shoulder, Hylda looked around. _So this is Midgard_ she mused. A faint buzzing rang in her ears and Hylda turned to look behind her. In the distance a handful of black blurs were making their way towards them. The pair stood in silence and watched as the black machines stopped right in front of them. Sand billowed up as men got out. Hylda didn't panic when they drew their weapons but she noticed Cal tense. She slowly reached over and squeezed his arm. Their actions were understandable; they were strangers to this world.

A man with short brown hair and a black suit walked towards the Asgardians. He held his hand up to his ear and spoke into the air.

"Director, we have two more guests."

* * *

**TAHDAH!**

**So that concludes The Webs We Weave! I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story. Being my first fanfic, I found out a lot along the way. I realized things about how I wanted and didn't want to write.**

**But of course, I'm still learning.**

**Thank you to every single person who read, reviewed, followed, favorited and endured this story with me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**The first chapter of the sequel should be up in the next couple days.**

**You guys are the greatest! Please review and let me know how I can make the sequel better and what you guys would like to see! :D**


	30. SEQUEL IS UP

**ATTENTION READERS**

Just wanted to let you all know that the first chapter of the sequel to _The Webs We Weave_ is up...

It's called _One More Night._

__So go read it and review :)

ALSO the poll is still open for the next few chapters so if you haven't voted yet please do :) I already know when I want the story to go, but I want to keep you guys happy.

Thanks!

LLockedOut


End file.
